


More than just a wrong number

by ekmlau



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Drunk Texting, Fluff, Humour, Iwaizumi swears a lot, KuroKen if you look closely, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Build, Texting, Too many kaomojis, Wrong Number AU, cute idiots, implied matsuhana, lots of fluff, side bokuaka, they’re shy and awkward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 58,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekmlau/pseuds/ekmlau
Summary: 5:22 pm – Oikawa: whats ur first name?5:22 pm – Iwaizumi: You don’t need to know that5:22 pm – Oikawa: fine5:22 pm – Oikawa: ill just call you iwa-chan then~5:22 pm – Iwaizumi: Don’t5:28 pm – Iwaizumi: Shittykawa5:29 pm – Oikawa: wow it took u so long to come up with that5:29 pm – Oikawa: so creative iwa-chan~In which Iwaizumi receives a text from an unknown number, who continues to text him as they build up a grudging friendship.





	1. Chapter 1

_Tuesday 26 th September_

**4:54 pm – Unknown:** you suck

**4:58 pm – Iwaizumi:** excuse me?

**4:58 pm – Unknown:** dont pretend not to understand

 **4:58 pm – Unknown:** u know what u did

**4:59 pm – Iwaizumi:** I don’t actually

**4:59 pm – Unknown:** sure u don’t…

 **4:59 pm – Unknown:** (⇀‸↼‶)

**5:00 pm – Iwaizumi:** No really

 **5:00 pm – Iwaizumi:** Who the hell are you?

**5:00 pm – Unknown:** rUDE

**5:00 pm – Iwaizumi:** you sure you’ve got the right number?

**5:01 pm – Unknown:** stop avoiding the issue!

 **5:01 pm – Unknown:** ψ( ` ∇ ´ )ψ

 **5:06 pm – Unknown:** oh

 **5:06 pm – Unknown:** OH

 **5:07 pm – Unknown:** ur not makki

 **5:07 pm – Unknown:** oops sorry

 **5:07 pm – Unknown:** hahahha

**5:16 pm – Iwaizumi:** Finally you listen

 **5:16 pm – Iwaizumi:** Now stop spamming I’m trying to study

**5:16 pm – Unknown:** ur so rude

 **5:17 pm – Unknown:** im not spamming

 **5:17 pm – Unknown:** im gracing u with my presence _(_ _ﾉ_ ◕ヮ◕ _)_ _ﾉ_ _*:_ _･ﾟ_ ✧

 **5:17 pm – Unknown:** u should feel blessed~

**5:18 pm – Iwaizumi:** God I never thought people this annoying existed

**5:18 pm – Unknown:** well i never thought someone this rude would text me

 

 **5:18 pm – Iwaizumi:** I didn’t text you

 

 **5:18 pm – Unknown:** (--_--)

 **5:18 pm – Unknown:** at least have some manners and tell me ur name

**5:19 pm – Iwaizumi:** I don’t even know who you are

 **5:19 pm – Iwaizumi:** you could be a stalker?

**5:19 pm – Unknown:** tru tru

 **5:19 pm – Unknown:** i could

 **5:20 pm – Unknown:** but

 **5:20 pm – Unknown:** so could you （○゜ε＾○）

 **5:20 pm – Unknown:** so i guess we’re even~

 **5:20 pm – Unknown:** im oikawa tooru

 **5:21 pm – Oikawa:** (^_<)~☆

**5:21 pm – Iwaizumi:** how does that make any sense

 **5:21 pm – Iwaizumi:** …

 **5:22 pm – Iwaizumi:** I’m Iwaizumi

**5:22 pm – Oikawa:** whats ur first name?

**5:22 pm – Iwaizumi:** You don’t need to know that

**5:22 pm – Oikawa:** fine                                                                

 **5:22 pm – Oikawa:** ill just call you iwa-chan then~

**5:22 pm – Iwaizumi:** Don’t

 **5:28 pm – Iwaizumi:** Shittykawa

**5:29 pm – Oikawa:** wow it took u so long to come up with that

 **5:29 pm – Oikawa:** so creative iwa-chan~

 

~

 

 **10:43 pm – Oikawa:** IWA-CHAN HELP

 **10:43 pm – Oikawa:** iWA-CHAN!!

 **10:44 pm – Oikawa:** I CANN SEE YOUV READ MY MESSGAES!!

 

 **10:45 pm – Iwaizumi:** Jesus Oikawa what do you want?

 **10:45 pm – Iwaizumi:** also nice spelling

 

 **10:45 pm – Oikawa:** now is nOT THE TIME IWA-CHAN! (#`皿´)

 

 **10:46 pm – Iwaizumi:** but it is the time for emojis?

 **10:46 pm – Iwaizumi:** Are you ok?

 

 **10:46 pm – Oikawa:** ok so im on a bus right now

 **10:46 pm – Oikawa:** and there are only like three ppl here

 

 **10:46 pm – Iwaizumi:** Why the hell are you even on a bus at this time of night?

 

 **10:47 pm – Oikawa:** i had stuff on ok?

 **10:47 pm – Oikawa:** thats irrelevant

 **10:47 pm – Oikawa:** but anyway i think the bus driver is kinda deaf

 **10:47 pm – Oikawa:** either that or he hates me

 

 **10:47 pm – Iwaizumi:** He probably hates you

 

 **10:48 pm – Oikawa:** ssHH iwa-chan!

 **10:48 pm – Oikawa:** anyways

 **10:48 pm – Oikawa:** i told him a couple of times that my stop is coming up but he just stared at me and said nothing

 **10:48 pm – Oikawa:** obviously we arent going to stop at every stop cause theres three of us

 **10:48 pm – Oikawa:** so what if he doesnt stop at mine?!?!?!

 

 **10:49 pm – Iwaizumi:** Can’t you just press the door button when you get there?

 

 **10:49 pm – Oikawa:** its broken (╥_╥)

 **10:49 pm – Oikawa:** and all the other ppl are asleep so i dont think theyre getting off anytime soon

 **10:49 pm – Oikawa:** and he might just go straight past

 

 **10:49 pm – Iwaizumi:** Tell him again

 

 **10:50 pm – Oikawa:** no way i think he hates me

 

 **10:50 pm – Iwaizumi:** It matters that much to you if a bus driver likes you?

 **10:50 pm – Iwaizumi:** You’ll probably never even see him again after this

 **10:50 pm – Iwaizumi:** How old are you, 12?

 

 **10:50 pm – Oikawa:** im just popular ok?

 **10:51 pm – Oikawa:** everyone loves me~

 

 **10:52 pm – Iwaizumi:** If you say so…

 

 **10:53 pm – Oikawa:** ok ok im about to get off the bus

 **10:53 pm – Oikawa:** i have to talk to the driver

 **10:53 pm – Oikawa:** wish me luck iwa-chan~!

 

 **10:53 pm – Iwaizumi:** You shouldn’t need luck to use public transport

 

 **10:57 pm – Oikawa:** im alive

 **10:58 pm – Oikawa:** he glared at me and said he heard me the first time

 **10:58 pm – Oikawa:** so rude

 

 **10:59 pm – Iwaizumi:** He probably thought you were rude

 **10:59 pm – Iwaizumi:** Go home already, ok?

 **10:59 pm – Iwaizumi:** It’s late

 

 **11:00 pm – Oikawa:** aww iwa-chan ur so caring (°ヮ°) 

 

 **11:00 pm – Iwaizumi:** I’m only saying it because you seem too damn incompetent to take a bus let alone walk home by yourself at midnight

 

 **11:00 pm – Oikawa:** (--_--)

 

 **11:01 pm – Iwaizumi:** And why did you have to ask me?

 **11:01 pm – Iwaizumi:** What about this “Makki” you tried to text earlier?

 

 **11:01 pm – Oikawa:** jealous iwa-chan? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **11:02 pm – Iwaizumi:** fuck you

 

 **11:02 pm – Oikawa:** im mad at him

 **11:02 pm – Oikawa:** and he wouldnt have helped me anyway

 

 **11:02 pm – Iwaizumi:** Hmm

 **11:02 pm – Iwaizumi:** He’d probably be asleep

 **11:03 pm – Iwaizumi:** Like you should be

 

 **11:03 pm – Oikawa:** im not a kid iwa-chan

 

 **11:03 pm – Iwaizumi:** Well you sure as hell act like one

 

 **11:03 pm – Oikawa:** ( ಠ╭╮ಠ )

 

 **11:03 pm – Iwaizumi:** How old are you anyway?

 

 **11:04 pm – Oikawa:** im 20 thank u very much

 

 **11:04 pm – Iwaizumi:** Wow same age as me

 **11:04 pm – Iwaizumi:** Huge maturity gap there

 

 **11:04 pm – Oikawa:** so mean (ꐦ°᷄д°᷅)

 

 **11:05 pm – Iwaizumi:** You should concentrate on where you’re walking

 **11:05 pm – Iwaizumi:** Wouldn’t want you to walk into a pole or something

 

 **11:06 pm – Oikawa:** wow

 **11:06 pm – Oikawa:** i see how it is ( ｰ̀εｰ́ )

 **11:06 pm – Oikawa:** night then iwa-chan~

 

 **11:06 pm – Iwaizumi:** Night shittykawa

 

~~

 

_Wednesday 27 th September_

 

 **7:14 am – Iwaizumi:** I’m surprised you didn’t text me at some unearthly hour of the morning

 **7:14 am – Iwaizumi:** I would’ve thought you’d be that kind of incredibly annoying person

 

 **7:17 am – Oikawa:** excuse me i need my beauty sleep~

 **7:17 am – Oikawa:** ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ

**7:18 am – Iwaizumi:** Of course you do

 

 **7:18 am – Oikawa:** im not sure whether to be glad that u accept my beauty or be offended by that obvious sarcasm

 **7:18 am – Oikawa:** its natural beauty got it? ☆(>ω・)

 

 **7:19 am – Iwaizumi:** Wow

 **7:19 am – Iwaizumi:** Egotistic much?

 

 **7:20 am – Oikawa:** rude much?

 **7:20 am – Oikawa:** i bet ur just jealous that ur not as gorgeous as i am~

 

 **7:20 am – Iwaizumi:** Keep telling yourself that

 **7:21 am – Iwaizumi:** Well I have to go to uni so bye

 

 **7:21 am – Oikawa:** ooh what do u study?

 

 **7:21 am – Iwaizumi:** I’m not telling you, stalker

 **7:21 am – Iwaizumi:** You already know my surname and age

 

 **7:22 am – Oikawa:** fine then

 **7:22 am – Oikawa:** have fun being secretive (╥_╥)

 

~

 

 **9:41 am – Oikawa:** iwa-chan~~

 **9:41 am – Oikawa:** IWA-CHAAAN~~~

 **9:42 am – Oikawa:** guess what

 **9:42 am – Oikawa:** ive got a fan club in my class

 **9:42 am – Oikawa:** u can join if u want (ﾉ≧ڡ≦)~☆

 

 **9:44 am – Iwaizumi:** What the fuck Oikawa?

 **9:44 am – Iwaizumi:** I’m in class

 

 **9:45 am – Oikawa:** VUUULLGAAAR LANGUAAAGGGEEEEE

 **9:45 am – Oikawa:** im in class too dont worry (^_<)~☆

 

 **9:46 am – Iwaizumi:** That totally reassured me thanks

 

 **9:46 am – Oikawa:** youre welcome iwa-chan!

 

 **9:46 am – Iwaizumi:** Sarcasm dumbass

 **9:46 am – Iwaizumi:** Now go away

 **9:47 am – Iwaizumi:** I’m trying to actually pay attention

 

 **9:47 am – Oikawa:** hard-working iwa-chan!

 **9:47 am – Oikawa:** cute ahahahha (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ

 

 **9:48 am – Iwaizumi:** No

 

 **9:48 am – Oikawa:** fine

 **9:48 am – Oikawa:** ttyl then

 **9:48 am – Oikawa:** (ﾉ≧ڡ≦)~☆

 

~

 

 **1:51 pm – Oikawa:** iwa-chan r u free?

 **1:51 pm – Oikawa:** i wanna chat

 

 **1:55 pm – Iwaizumi:** Don’t you have any actual friends?

 

 **1:55 pm – Oikawa:** theyre annoying

 **1:55 pm – Oikawa:** u arent annoying tho (^_<)~☆

 

 **1:55 pm – Iwaizumi:** That’s because you’re the annoying one here

 

 **1:56 pm – Oikawa:** wow way to be nice to ur friend

 

 **1:56 pm – Iwaizumi:** We aren’t friends

 **1:56 pm – Iwaizumi:** You’ve been texting me for less than 24 hours

 

 **1:57 pm – Oikawa:** (--_--)

 **1:57 pm – Oikawa:** well maybe i want a new friend

 **1:57 pm – Oikawa:** since mine are rude anyway

 

 **1:58 pm – Iwaizumi:** Maybe I don’t want a new friend

 

 **1:58 pm – Oikawa:** everyone needs friends iwa-chan~

 **1:58 pm – Oikawa:** hahah i bet ur a loner

 

 **1:58 pm – Iwaizumi:** Are you sure I’m the loner?

 **1:59 pm – Iwaizumi:** You’re the one who sounds desperate

 

 **1:59 pm – Oikawa:** im just trying to be nice to u ok?

 **1:59 pm – Oikawa:** after all ur a loner

 **2:00 pm – Oikawa:** so what do u like to do?

**2:00 pm – Iwaizumi:** Study in peace

 

 **2:00 pm – Oikawa:** boring

 **2:00 pm – Oikawa:** as expected from poor lonely iwa-chan~

 

 **2:01 pm – Iwaizumi:** I like sports

 

 **2:01 pm – Oikawa:** ooh which ones?

 

 **2:01 pm – Iwaizumi:** I don’t know… I quite like volleyball I guess

 

 **2:02 pm – Oikawa:** volleyball?!

 **2:02 pm – Oikawa:** same~!

 **2:02 pm – Oikawa:** we have something in common ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ

 

 **2:03 pm – Iwaizumi:** Wow just what I always wanted

 

 **2:03 pm – Oikawa:** so rude…

 **2:03 pm – Oikawa:** do u have a job?

 

 **2:03 pm – Iwaizumi:** Yeah

 

 **2:04 pm – Oikawa:** ooh what do u do?

 **2:04 pm – Oikawa:** where do u work?

**2:04 pm – Iwaizumi:** I’m not telling you

 **2:04 pm – Iwaizumi:** You’ll fucking stalk me

 

 **2:05 pm – Oikawa:** is that rlly what u think of me iwa-chan?

 **2:05 pm – Oikawa:** a stalker?

 **2:05 pm – Oikawa:** (╥_╥)

**2:06 pm – Iwaizumi:** Well why else would you keep texting me?

 

 **2:06 pm – Oikawa:** idk maybe cause i actually like talking to u

 **2:06 pm – Oikawa:** (↼_↼)

**2:07 pm – Iwaizumi:** Because you’re a loner who wants friends evidently

 

 **2:07 pm – Oikawa:** iwa-chaaaan

 **2:07 pm – Oikawa:** ヾ( ￣O￣)ツ

 **2:08 pm – Oikawa:** well i like volleyball, space, milk bread, space and my fans

 **2:08 pm – Oikawa:** thanks for asking (--_--)

 

 **2:08 pm – Iwaizumi:** Honestly I didn’t need to know

 **2:08 pm – Iwaizumi:** You said space twice by the way

 

 **2:08 pm – Oikawa:** oops haha

 **2:09 pm – Oikawa:** well i rlly like space so it doesnt matter

 

 **2:09 pm – Iwaizumi:** Do you believe in aliens or something?

 

 **2:10 pm – Oikawa:** theres definitely life out there

 

 **2:10 pm – Iwaizumi:** Oh god you actually believe in them

 **2:10 pm – Iwaizumi:** You’re such a child

 **2:10 pm – Iwaizumi:** why am I still talking to you

 

 **2:11 pm – Oikawa:** ψ( ` ∇ ´ )ψ

 **2:11 pm – Oikawa:** you love me

 

 **2:11 pm – Iwaizumi:** Lies

 

 **2:11 pm – Oikawa:** well i gtg

 **2:11 pm – Oikawa:** cant get distracted in class~

 

 **2:12 pm – Iwaizumi:** Hypocritical much?

 

 **2:12 pm – Oikawa:** (ﾉ≧ڡ≦)~☆

 

~

 

 **4:26 pm – Oikawa:** iwa-chan~

**4:27 pm – Iwaizumi:** What do you want?

 

 **4:27 pm – Oikawa:** do u have any money?

 **4:27 pm – Oikawa:** i wanna buy coffee

 

 **4:28 pm – Iwaizumi:** Even if I did, why would I give it to you?

 

 **4:28 pm – Oikawa:** cause were friends~

 

 **4:28 pm – Iwaizumi:** I bet this whole conversation has been a scam

 **4:29 pm – Iwaizumi:** You’re just in it for my money

 

 **4:29 pm – Oikawa:** seriously

 **4:29 pm – Oikawa:** wtf iwa-chan it was a joke

 **4:30 pm – Oikawa:** im not a beggar i can buy my own coffee

 **4:30 pm – Oikawa:** now i know what u rlly think of me (╥_╥)

**4:30 pm – Iwaizumi:** I’ve always doubted you, shittykawa

 **4:30 pm – Iwaizumi:** It shouldn’t be a surprise

 

 **4:30 pm – Oikawa:** ive never doubted u iwa-chan

 **4:31 pm – Oikawa:** u rlly should be more grateful

 **4:40 pm – Oikawa:** omg iwa-chan ull never guess what just happened it was awful

 

 **4:41 pm – Iwaizumi:** What?

 

 **4:41 pm – Oikawa:** i just got on the bus

 **4:41 pm – Oikawa:** and its the same driver as last night ∑(ﾟﾛﾟ〃)

 

 **4:41 pm – Iwaizumi:** So you’re scared of him now?

 **4:42 pm – Iwaizumi:** Pretty boring story

 

 **4:42 pm – Oikawa:** nooo it gets worse he recognised me

 **4:42 pm – Oikawa:** i got a fright and spilled my coffee all over the front steps and his shoes

 **4:42 pm – Oikawa:** and he just stared for a second

 **4:43 pm – Oikawa:** i thought he was gonna kick me out

 **4:43 pm – Oikawa:** but then he said if i did it again id have to pay to get the bus cleaned

 **4:43 pm – Oikawa:** he hates me iwa-chan he hates me

 **4:43 pm – Oikawa:** now all the other ppl are staring at me

 **4:44 pm – Oikawa:** ｡ﾟ･ (>﹏<) ･ﾟ｡

 

 **4:44 pm – Iwaizumi:** Congratulations you’ve got an enemy

 **4:44 pm – Iwaizumi:** I’m so proud

 

 **4:44 pm – Oikawa:** dont sound so amused

 **4:44 pm – Oikawa:** it was rlly embarrassing

 

 **4:45 pm – Iwaizumi:** I wish I’d been there to see

 

 **4:45 pm – Oikawa:** why did i even tell you?!

 

 **4:45 pm – Iwaizumi:** Because I’m your best friend apparently

 

 **4:46 pm – Oikawa:** aww iwa-chan~

 **4:46 pm – Oikawa:** u admitted it how sweet~~

 **4:46 pm – Oikawa:** im taking a screenshot this is a momentous day (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و

 

 **4:47 pm – Iwaizumi:** I never said we were friends

 **4:47 pm – Iwaizumi:** I said you think we’re friends

 

 **4:47 pm – Oikawa:** sure sure iwa-chan

 **4:47 pm – Oikawa:** keep telling urself that

 **4:48 pm – Oikawa:** (^_<)~☆

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Thursday 28 th September_

 

 **8:12 am – Oikawa:** iwa-chan~

 **8:12 am – Oikawa:** IWA-CHAN~~

 **8:12 am – Oikawa:** iwa-chan i know ur thereeee

 

 **8:13 am – Iwaizumi:** Fuck i really need to turn off read notifications…

 **8:13 am – Iwaizumi:** This better be important, shittykawa

 **8:13 am – Iwaizumi:** I’m at work and my phone keeps going off

 

 **8:13 am – Oikawa:** ooh perfect

 **8:13 am – Oikawa:** introduce me to all ur work friends~

 **8:13 am – Oikawa:** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 

 **8:14 am – Iwaizumi:** That’s not how it works

 **8:14 am – Iwaizumi:** I’m not supposed to be using my phone

 

 **8:14 am – Oikawa:** well when do u finish?

 

 **8:14 am – Iwaizumi:** A time

 **8:14 am – Iwaizumi:** Goodbye

 

 **8:15 am – Oikawa:** bye iwa-chan!

 **8:15 am – Oikawa:** have fun~

 **8:15 am – Oikawa:** (ﾉ≧ڡ≦)~☆

 

~

 

 **12:09 pm – Iwaizumi:** I fucking hate dealing with customers

 

 **12:10 pm – Oikawa:** iwa-chan!

 **12:10 pm – Oikawa:** u texted me!

 

 **12:10 pm – Iwaizumi:** Don’t let it get to your head

 **12:10 pm – Iwaizumi:** I could’ve complained to anyone

 **12:10 pm – Iwaizumi:** You were just my most recent message

 

 **12:11 pm – Oikawa:** aww poor iwa-chan~

 **12:11 pm – Oikawa:** nobody else texts you

 

 **12:11 pm – Iwaizumi:** Nobody else texts me when I’m at work

 **12:11 pm – Iwaizumi:** you’re not special, you’re annoying

 

 **12:12 pm – Oikawa:** (눈_눈)

 **12:12 pm – Oikawa:** whatever just tell me about ur job

 

 **12:12 pm – Iwaizumi:** So I work in a cafe, right?

 **12:12 pm – Iwaizumi:** And I was serving a customer when this lady shouted out from halfway across the room

 **12:12 pm – Iwaizumi:** ‘THERE’S A HAIR IN MY CAKE!’

 

 **12:13 pm – Oikawa:** omg hahahhaha iwa-chan

 

 **12:13 pm – Iwaizumi:** So I calmly took it back to the kitchen and promised her she’d get a new one

 **12:13 pm – Iwaizumi:** But instead of making a new cake, one of the chefs came out and told her that the ‘hair’ was actually a piece of thread from the sack of flour

 **12:13 pm – Iwaizumi:** I don’t care if it’s a fucking thread, I just wanted a new cake so she wouldn’t make a fuss

 **12:14 pm – Iwaizumi:** Obviously she got annoyed and demanded a second cake, but this stupid chef just stood there trying to convince her that the first cake was fine and that there was no hair in the first place

 

 **12:14 pm – Oikawa:** what did she do?!

 **12:14 pm – Oikawa:** (°ロ°) !

 

 **12:14 pm – Iwaizumi:** Of course she didn’t care what he said and just walked out without paying

 **12:14 pm – Iwaizumi:** Thanks to that, we were all under pressure because all the other customers had to wait a really long time for their food

 **12:15 pm – Iwaizumi:** and other people started getting impatient and left before their food was served, which meant the chefs had wasted time making food and got even more behind schedule

 **12:15 pm – Iwaizumi:** I don’t know why I still work there

 

 **12:15 pm – Oikawa:** aww iwa-chan its ok!

 **12:15 pm – Oikawa:** dont let them get to u (^_<)~☆

 

 **12:16 pm – Iwaizumi:** I don’t need consolation shittykawa

 **12:16 pm – Iwaizumi:** I’m just fucking pissed

 

 **12:16 pm – Oikawa:** fine then iwa-chan (--_--)

 **12:16 pm – Oikawa:** i was just trying to be nice

 

 **12:17 pm – Iwaizumi:** Yeah well I don’t appreciate the effort

 

 **12:17 pm – Oikawa:** IWA-CHAN (ꐦ°᷄д°᷅)

 **12:17 pm – Oikawa:** i listen to u rant and this is how u treat me?!

 **12:17 pm – Oikawa:** pls have some respect for ur dear caring friend

 

 **12:18 pm – Iwaizumi:** What dear caring friend?

 

 **12:18 pm – Oikawa:** iwa-chaaaan (눈_눈)

 **12:18 pm – Oikawa:** me of course!

 **12:18 pm – Oikawa:** well to cheer u up im going to tell u smthing thatll make u laugh

 

 **12:19 pm – Iwaizumi:** Fine

 

 **12:19 pm – Oikawa:** so i was buying groceries this morning and this guy came up to me with his kid in a pram and he was like hey can u mind my child?

 **12:19 pm – Oikawa:** and being the delightful person i am of course i said yes ☆(>ω・)

 **12:19 pm – Oikawa:** so i watched over the pram as this middle aged man literally climbed up the shelf to get smthing from the very top

 **12:20 pm – Oikawa:** and then a shop assistant came over and he was like excuse me pls dont climb the shelves u could knock smthing over

 **12:20 pm – Oikawa:** the guy was just like oh sorry my child asked me what a monkey was and i just wanted to demonstrate for her

 **12:20 pm – Oikawa:** the assistant just looked at him like wtf r u thinking ur in a supermarket

 **12:20 pm – Oikawa:** HAHAHAHHAHAAHA

 

 **12:21 pm – Iwaizumi:** That isn’t even funny

 

 **12:21 pm – Oikawa:** but did it make u laugh?

 

 **12:21 pm – Iwaizumi:** I guess

 

 **12:21 pm – Oikawa:** ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ

 **12:22 pm – Oikawa:** see?

 

 **12:22 pm – Iwaizumi:** Well it sounds like you had a better morning than I did

 **12:22 pm – Iwaizumi:** good for you

 

 **12:23 pm – Oikawa:** iwa-chan dont be like this (--_--)

 **12:23 pm – Oikawa:** oh look at the time i gtg class

 **12:23 pm – Oikawa:** bye iwa-chan~

 **12:23 pm – Oikawa:** (ﾉ≧ڡ≦)~☆

 

 **12:24 pm – Iwaizumi:** Bye

 

~

 

 **8:33 pm – Oikawa:** iwa-chan its been such a long time

 **8:33 pm – Oikawa:** iwa-chan im lonely~

 **8:33 pm – Oikawa:** iwa-chan where r u?

 **8:33 pm – Oikawa:** iwa-chan…

 

 **8:40 pm – Iwaizumi:** God SHUT UP

 **8:40 pm – Iwaizumi:** Do you just text me for the sake of it or is there something you actually need?

 

 **8:41 pm – Oikawa:** iwa-chan~!

 **8:41 pm – Oikawa:** i just rlly like talking to u

 

 **8:41 pm – Iwaizumi:** Well I don’t

 

 **8:42 pm – Oikawa:** rude

 **8:42 pm – Oikawa:** tell me smthing about urself

 

 **8:42 pm – Iwaizumi:** No way, stalker

 

 **8:43 pm – Oikawa:** fine

 **8:43 pm – Oikawa:** be that way (#`皿´)

 

 **8:43 pm – Iwaizumi:** Do you know how close I am to blocking your number?

 

 **8:44 pm – Oikawa:** apparently not very close cause u havent blocked it yet

 **8:44 pm – Oikawa:** (^_<)~☆

**8:44 pm – Iwaizumi:** Your logic sucks

 

 **8:45 pm – Oikawa:** (--_--)

 **8:45 pm – Oikawa:** so rude

 

 **8:45 pm – Iwaizumi:** so annoying

 

 **8:46 pm – Oikawa:** well for the record i dont find u annoying iwa-chan

 

 **8:46 pm – Iwaizumi:** Of course I’m not

 **8:46 pm – Iwaizumi:** Because like I’ve said, you’re the annoying one

 

 **8:47 pm – Oikawa:** excuse me iwa-chan!

 **8:47 pm – Oikawa:** i complimented u

 **8:47 pm – Oikawa:** (╥_╥)

 

 **8:47 pm – Iwaizumi:** And stop calling me Iwa-chan

 

 **8:48 pm – Oikawa:** tell me ur name then

 

 **8:48 pm – Iwaizumi:** No

 **8:48 pm – Iwaizumi:** Can’t you just call me Iwaizumi?

 

 **8:48 pm – Oikawa:** thats boring

**8:49 pm – Iwaizumi:** Was there anything you actually needed to talk to me about or can I leave?

 

 **8:49 pm – Oikawa:** noooo iwa-chan stayyy

 **8:49 pm – Oikawa:** i like talking to u (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 

 **8:49 pm – Iwaizumi:** So you’ve said

 **8:50 pm – Iwaizumi:** Multiple times in fact

 

 **8:50 pm – Oikawa:** cause its true

 **8:50 pm – Oikawa:** ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ

 

 **8:50 pm – Iwaizumi:** You need to get better friends

 

 **8:51 pm – Oikawa:** i dont need better friends iwa-chan! (눈_눈)

 **8:51 pm – Oikawa:** cause ur my friend (^_<)~☆

 

 **8:51 pm – Iwaizumi:** That’s just weird

 **8:51 pm – Iwaizumi:** you don’t even know me

 

 **8:52 pm – Oikawa:** oh but i do iwa-chan (•̀ᴗ-)✧

 

 **8:52 pm – Iwaizumi:** You’re so weird

 

 **8:52 pm – Oikawa:** im weird? ∑(ﾟﾛﾟ〃)

 **8:52 pm – Oikawa:** thats impossible

 **8:52 pm – Oikawa:** im wonderful (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 

 **8:53 pm – Iwaizumi:** No you’re not

 

 **8:53 pm – Oikawa:** (#`皿´)

 **8:53 pm – Oikawa:** ur so ungrateful

**8:54 pm – Iwaizumi:** Ok then

 **8:54 pm – Iwaizumi:** Well I guess I can study in peace now that you’re sulking

 

 **8:54 pm – Oikawa:** iwa-chan nooo

 

 **8:54 pm – Iwaizumi:** Bye shittykawa

 

 **8:55 pm – Oikawa:** oh well (--_--)

 **8:53 pm – Oikawa:** bye iwa-chan~!

 

~~

 

_Friday 29 th September_

 

 **1:05 am – Oikawa:** iwa-chan…

 **1:05 am – Oikawa:** good morning iwa-chan~

 **1:05 am – Oikawa:** iwa-chan r u asleep?

 

 **1:06 am – Iwaizumi:** what the hell do you want?

 **1:06 am – Iwaizumi:** It’s fucking midnight shittykawa

 

 **1:06 am – Oikawa:** well wake up

 **1:06 am – Oikawa:** its important

 

 **1:06 am – Iwaizumi:** I don’t care

 **1:07 am – Iwaizumi:** I need to fucking sleep

 

 **1:07 am – Oikawa:** i know ur awake iwa-chan (--_--)

 **1:07 am – Oikawa:** a rlly annoying person is texting me and i need ur help

 

 **1:07 am – Iwaizumi:** Now you know how I feel

 

 **1:07 am – Oikawa:** (↼_↼)

 **1:08 am – Oikawa:** so i have this ‘friend’

 **1:08 am – Oikawa:** i feel like hes always got ulterior motives

 **1:08 am – Oikawa:** hes just rlly… sneaky

 

 **1:08 am – Iwaizumi:** Ok…?

 **1:09 am – Iwaizumi:** And am I meant to do something about this?

 

 **1:09 am – Oikawa:** aww thx iwa-chan i always knew i could count on u

 **1:09 am – Oikawa:** σ(≧ε≦σ) ♡

 

 **1:09 am – Iwaizumi:** …

 **1:10 am – Iwaizumi:** I wasn’t actually offering to help

 

 **1:10 am – Oikawa:** well u have now

**1:10 am – Iwaizumi:** There’s nothing I can do to help you with that

 

 **1:10 am – Oikawa:** fine then

 

 **1:11 am – Iwaizumi:** Well he’s a random person that I don’t know

 **1:11 am – Iwaizumi:** what would I be able to do?

 

 **1:11 am – Oikawa:** good question actually

 **1:11 am – Oikawa:** guess i woke u up for nothing haha

 **1:11 am – Oikawa:** oops (^_<)~☆

 

 **1:12 am – Iwaizumi:** Well thanks for that

 

 **1:12 am – Oikawa:** aw iwa-chan no problem (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ

 

 **1:12 am – Iwaizumi:** Once again, have you ever heard of sarcasm?

 

 **1:12 am – Oikawa:** yes but i rarely use it cause im a genuine person

**1:13 am – Iwaizumi:** I wonder about you, shittykawa

 **1:13 am – Iwaizumi:** Now go get your beauty sleep or you’ll become ugly

 

 **1:13 am – Oikawa:** (--_--)

 **1:13 am – Oikawa:** night iwa-chan~!

 **1:14 am – Oikawa:** ill talk to u later!

 

 **1:14 am – Iwaizumi:** You mean tomorrow

 

 **1:14 am – Oikawa:** but iwa-chan its already morning

 

 **1:14 am – Iwaizumi:** I actually meant tomorrow

 **1:14 am – Iwaizumi:** I’ve heard enough from you today to last me all day

 

 **1:15 am – Oikawa:** iwa-chan (⇀‸↼‶)

 **1:15 am – Oikawa:** ur so mean but i know u secretly love talking to me~

 **1:15 am – Oikawa:** otherwise u definitely wouldve blocked me

 **1:15 am – Oikawa:** (ﾉ≧ڡ≦)~☆

 

~

 

 **11:17 am – Oikawa:** iwa-chan im bored~

 **11:17 am – Oikawa:** tell me a joke

 

 **11:17 am – Iwaizumi:** you

 

 **11:17 am – Oikawa:** wow iwa-chan

 

 **11:17 am – Iwaizumi:** you just walked into that one

 

 **11:18 am – Oikawa:** i thought u were better than that (╥_╥)

 

 **11:18 am – Iwaizumi:** Oikawa I’m in class go away

 

 **11:18 am – Oikawa:** oh i wish u were at work…

 

 **11:18 am – Iwaizumi:** Why?

 **11:19 am – Iwaizumi:** Work is awful

 

 **11:19 am – Oikawa:** i liked ur work story yesterday

 **11:19 am – Oikawa:** it was funny~

 

 **11:19 am – Iwaizumi:** It was horrible

 **11:19 am – Iwaizumi:** you have a weird sense of humour

 

 **11:20 am – Oikawa:** so do u if u think im a joke ( ಠ╭╮ಠ )

 **11:20 am – Oikawa:** when r u working next?

 

 **11:20 am – Iwaizumi:** This afternoon

 

 **11:20 am – Oikawa:** i wanna come visit~

 **11:20 am – Oikawa:** where do u work?

 

 **11:21 am – Iwaizumi:** Like I’ve said, you don’t need to know

 **11:21 am – Iwaizumi:** I don’t even know who you are

 

 **11:21 am – Oikawa:** u know heaps about me iwa-chan ヾ( ￣O￣)ツ

 **11:21 am – Oikawa:** u know my name, my age, my interests

 **11:22 am – Oikawa:** u even know that i catch the bus and drink coffee

 

 **11:22 am – Iwaizumi:** We’ve never met

 

 **11:22 am – Oikawa:** we can meet if u tell me where u work (^_<)~☆

 

 **11:22 am – Iwaizumi:** I don’t want to meet you

 

 **11:22 am – Oikawa:** mean iwa-chan ( ｰ̀εｰ́ )

 **11:23 am – Oikawa:** fine then

 **11:23 am – Oikawa:** at least tell me what happens at work

 **11:23 am – Oikawa:** i dont have a job so im interested~

 

 **11:23 am – Iwaizumi:** Fine you freeloader

 **11:24 am – Iwaizumi:** As long as you leave me alone when I’m in class

 

 **11:24 am – Oikawa:** ok then iwa-chan~

 **11:24 am – Oikawa:** talk to u soon~~

 

 **11:24 am – Iwaizumi:** I can hardly wait…

 

~

 

 **6:06 pm – Oikawa:** how was work iwa-chan?

 **6:09 pm – Oikawa:** iwa-chan?

 **6:09 pm – Oikawa:** u alive iwa-chan?

 

 **6:12 pm – Iwaizumi:** I was eating

 **6:12 pm – Iwaizumi:** Give me a break

 

 **6:12 pm – Oikawa:** but how was work?

 

 **6:12 pm – Iwaizumi:** If you’re so interested, why don’t you just get a job?

 

 **6:12 pm – Oikawa:** im too busy (--_--)

 **6:13 pm – Oikawa:** but thats not the point

 **6:13 pm – Oikawa:** im interested in what u do

 

 **6:13 pm – Iwaizumi:** Fine

 **6:13 pm – Iwaizumi:** Nothing major happened today

 **6:13 pm – Iwaizumi:** The manager got kinda annoyed about yesterday though

 

 **6:13 pm – Oikawa:** oh

 **6:14 pm – Oikawa:** thats boring

 

 **6:14 pm – Iwaizumi:** You said you were interested

 

 **6:14 pm – Oikawa:** im interested in the saucy things that happen…

 

 **6:14 pm – Iwaizumi:** Not all days are like that

 **6:14 pm – Iwaizumi:** you really need to get a job

 **6:15 pm – Iwaizumi:** I feel like you seriously need some life experience in working with people

 

 **6:15 pm – Oikawa:** thats rude iwa-chan (눈_눈)

 **6:15 pm – Oikawa:** i have way more life experience than u

**6:15 pm – Iwaizumi:** You’re the one who can’t catch a bus without annoying the driver

**6:15 pm – Oikawa:** thats his problem not mine

 **6:16 pm – Oikawa:** maybe ill work with u~

 

 **6:16 pm – Iwaizumi:** That will only happen if you find out where I work

 **6:16 pm – Iwaizumi:** Which you won’t

 

 **6:16 pm – Oikawa:** well i know u work in a cafe

 **6:16 pm – Oikawa:** and u live in the same region as me

 **6:17 pm – Oikawa:** cause otherwise u wouldnt have the same area code on ur number

 **6:17 pm – Oikawa:** i can just go to every cafe near me and one day ill find u~

 **6:17 pm – Oikawa:** ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆

 **6:17 pm – Iwaizumi:** Stalker

 

 **6:17 pm – Oikawa:** im not a stalker

 **6:18 pm – Oikawa:** im just ur wonderful friend~


	3. Chapter 3

_Saturday 30 th September_

**9:23 am – Iwaizumi:** I was actually wondering

 **9:23 am – Iwaizumi:** what’s stopping you from just getting a job?

 **9:23 am – Iwaizumi:** You seem to have plenty of spare time, seeing as you’re always texting me

 **9:23 am – Iwaizumi:** It’s not a massive commitment, you could just work on campus

 

 **10:02 am – Oikawa:** omg iwa-chan!!!

 **10:02 am – Oikawa:** u initiated the conversation im so proud~

 **10:02 am – Oikawa:** (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ

 

 **10:02 am – Iwaizumi:** Wow you must’ve been busy

 **10:02 am – Iwaizumi:** I was expecting your usual immediate reply

 

 **10:03 am – Oikawa:** no need to be so disappointed iwa-chan

 **10:03 am – Oikawa:** and fyi i was actually in class being a good student

 **10:03 am – Oikawa:** were u not paying attention to ur teacher iwa-chan?! ∑(ﾟﾛﾟ〃)

 **10:03 am – Oikawa:** or do u not go to classes on weekends…..?

 **10:03 am – Oikawa:** i thought u were studious (°ロ°) !

 

 **10:04 am – Iwaizumi:** Stop jumping to conclusions shittykawa

 **10:04 am – Iwaizumi:** my class isn’t till later

 **10:04 am – Iwaizumi:** But you don’t seem like the sort of person who would actually go to uni on the weekend

 

 **10:04 am – Oikawa:** excuse me iwa-chan!

 **10:04 am – Oikawa:** r u saying im lazy?!

 

 **10:04 am – Iwaizumi:** The weekday classes were all full weren’t they?

 

 **10:05 am – Oikawa:** RUDE IWA-CHAN

 **10:05 am – Oikawa:** i chose those weekend classes

 **10:05 am – Oikawa:** i actually work rlly hard~

 

 **10:05 am – Iwaizumi:** I never would’ve guessed

 **10:05 am – Iwaizumi:** But then again, your spelling and grammar is awful so you probably need to work hard to pass

 

 **10:05 am – Oikawa:** iwa-chan! (╥_╥)

 **10:06 am – Oikawa:** im so offended

 **10:06 am – Oikawa:** i work hard cause im not a genius

 **10:06 am – Oikawa:** it doesnt mean im stupid tho (⇀‸↼‶)

 

 **10:06 am – Iwaizumi:** My mistake then

 **10:06 am – Iwaizumi:** I guess my first impression was wrong

 

 **10:07 am – Oikawa:** oh iwa-chan…

 **10:07 am – Oikawa:** im starting to think nobodys ever taught u how to interact with ppl in a civil manner~

**10:07 am – Iwaizumi:** Stop trying to provoke me and just answer my fucking question

 **10:07 am – Iwaizumi:** Why don’t you get a job?

 

 **10:08 am – Oikawa:** ive already told u, im busy

 **10:08 am – Oikawa:** interested are we? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **10:08 am – Iwaizumi:** No, I’m just mildly curious

 

 **10:08 am – Oikawa:** thats the same thing iwa-chan

 **10:08 am – Oikawa:** just admit it, ur interested (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ

 

 **10:09 am – Iwaizumi:** I just want to know, ok?

 

 **10:09 am – Oikawa:** suuuure (•̀ᴗ-)✧

 

 **10:09 am – Iwaizumi:** You’re the one always wanting me to talk to you

 **10:09 am – Iwaizumi:** But seriously

 **10:09 am – Iwaizumi:** how busy even are you to not have any time to work?

 

 **10:10 am – Oikawa:** is this an interrogation iwa-chan?

 **10:10 am – Oikawa:** well… i guess ive just never thought about it

 **10:10 am – Oikawa:** in high school i was always rlly busy with volleyball and schoolwork so it never occurred to me

 

 **10:10 am – Iwaizumi:** But surely you have to pay rent

 **10:10 am – Iwaizumi:** Unless you still live with your parents I guess

 

 **10:11 am – Oikawa:** my parents dont actually live near here

 **10:11 am – Oikawa:** im staying with my grandparents till i can find a place thats close to uni

 

 **10:11 am – Iwaizumi:** Hahahahaha

 

 **10:11 am – Oikawa:** whats so funny? (↼_↼)

 

 **10:11 am – Iwaizumi:** I can just imagine that

 **10:12 am – Iwaizumi:** you’re so coddled

 

 **10:12 am – Oikawa:** dont be rude iwa-chan

 **10:12 am – Oikawa:** i am actually busy

 **10:12 am – Oikawa:** i work hard remember~?

**10:12 am – Iwaizumi:** Oh do you still play heaps of volleyball as well?

 

 **10:13 am – Oikawa:** well… i want to

 **10:13 am – Oikawa:** the uni club wont let me join cause of my knee (╥_╥)

 **10:13 am – Oikawa:** but i still practise with some of the ppl in my classes

 

 **10:13 am – Iwaizumi:** Oh…

 **10:14 am – Iwaizumi:** that sucks

 **10:14 am – Iwaizumi:** Well I guess you could always apply to be a school coach somewhere if you love volleyball that much

 **10:14 am – Iwaizumi:** That way you’d get to play a bit and you’d have a job

 

 **10:14 am – Oikawa:** omg iwa-chan thats such a good idea! ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ

 **10:14 am – Oikawa:** ur so clever (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 

 **10:15 am – Iwaizumi:** Has that never occurred to you?

 

 **10:15 am – Oikawa:** im not constantly thinking about money iwa-chan (--_--)

 **10:15 am – Oikawa:** tho u seem to be

 **10:15 am – Oikawa:** why do u work anyway?

 

 **10:15 am – Iwaizumi:** I’m not a kid, so I have to earn money to pay rent

 

 **10:16 am – Oikawa:** (눈_눈)

 **10:16 am – Oikawa:** well despite ur poor social skills u seem very talkative today

 **10:16 am – Oikawa:** did smthing happen?

 

 **10:16 am – Iwaizumi:** No

 **10:16 am – Iwaizumi:** I was just curious about why you didn’t have a job

 

 **10:17 am – Oikawa:** u asked me yesterday

 **10:17 am – Oikawa:** and i said i was busy

 **10:17 am – Oikawa:** seems u were quite curious indeed (^_<)~☆

 

 **10:17 am – Iwaizumi:** You’re always desperate to talk to me, so why are you suddenly so suspicious?

 

 **10:17 am – Oikawa:** its just that uve never actually asked me stuff before

 **10:18 am – Oikawa:** omg ur finally accepting our friendship! (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ

 

 **10:18 am – Iwaizumi:** No I’m not

 **10:18 am – Iwaizumi:** I’ve just resigned myself to the fact that you’ll never stop texting me

 **10:18 am – Iwaizumi:** We might as well have a proper conversation

 

 **10:18 am – Oikawa:** aww iwa-chan i bet ur actually rlly tsundere~

 **10:19 am – Oikawa:** (•̀ᴗ-)✧

 

 **10:19 am – Iwaizumi:** Oh my god you’re a weeb

 **10:19 am – Iwaizumi:** why do I even try?

 

 **10:19 am – Oikawa:** idk iwa-chan maybe cause u secretly care~?

 

 **10:19 am – Iwaizumi:** Keep telling yourself that shittykawa

 

 **10:19 am – Oikawa:** well

 **10:20 am – Oikawa:** i just told u a whole lot about myself so its only fair that u tell me smthing about urself

 

 **10:20 am – Iwaizumi:** Like what?

 

 **10:20 am – Oikawa:** idk

 **10:20 am – Oikawa:** whats ur first name?

 

 **10:20 am – Iwaizumi:** I’d really rather not disclose that

 

 **10:21 am – Oikawa:** ughhh ur no fun! ψ( ` ∇ ´ )ψ

 **10:21 am – Oikawa:** im not a stalker i promise~

 

 **10:21 am – Iwaizumi:** You have zero proof

 **10:21 am – Iwaizumi:** but fine

 **10:21 am – Iwaizumi:** It’s Hajime

 

 **10:22 am – Oikawa:** hajime…

 **10:22 am – Oikawa:** iwaizumi hajime

 **10:22 am – Oikawa:** nice but i prefer iwa-chan~

 

 **10:22 am – Iwaizumi:** I don’t give a damn if you’re dissatisfied

 **10:22 am – Iwaizumi:** I’m not telling you anything else

 

 **10:23 am – Oikawa:** dont get me wrong iwa-chan

 **10:23 am – Oikawa:** u have a nice name

 **10:23 am – Oikawa:** its just that i prefer the name i gave u (^_<)~☆

 

 **10:23 am – Iwaizumi:** I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone this self-centred

 

 **10:23 am – Oikawa:** teehee

 **10:24 am – Oikawa:** say what u want

 **10:24 am – Oikawa:** but im the one who convinced u to tell me ur name

 **10:24 am – Oikawa:** i feel like we’re suddenly so much closer iwa-chan~

 

 **10:24 am – Iwaizumi:** The only thing that’s changed is that you’re more annoying now that you’re gloating

 **10:25 am – Iwaizumi:** I would say don’t let it get to your head but it’s apparently too late for that

 

 **10:25 am – Oikawa:** rude iwa-chan!

 **10:25 am – Oikawa:** so im guessing that with a name like hajime ur a guy

 **10:25 am – Oikawa:** haha learnt 2 things at once~

 

 **10:25 am – Iwaizumi:** This is why I don’t tell you things

 

 **10:26 am – Oikawa:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 **10:26 am – Iwaizumi:** Well it’s your turn now

 **10:26 am – Iwaizumi:** You’re a guy too, right?

 

 **10:26 am – Oikawa:** yep

 **10:26 am – Oikawa:** how did u guess?

 

 **10:27 am – Iwaizumi:** You’re way more annoying than any of the girls I know

 

 **10:27 am – Oikawa:** that doesnt even make sense iwa-chan!

 **10:27 am – Oikawa:** r u stereotyping ppl by their gender?! ∑(ﾟﾛﾟ〃)

 

 **10:27 am – Iwaizumi:** No, I’m simply making an assumption based on the people I know

**10:27 am – Oikawa:** huh

**10:28 am – Iwaizumi:** Well now that my question’s been answered, I guess I’ll leave

 **10:28 am – Iwaizumi:** Bye

 

 **10:28 am – Oikawa:** bye iwa-chan~

 **10:28 am – Oikawa:** im glad ur opening up to me more~!

 **10:28 am –** **Oikawa:** (ﾉ≧ڡ≦)~☆

 

~

 

 **9:47 pm – Oikawa:** hey iwa-chan

 **9:47 pm – Oikawa:** what r ur friends like?

 

 **9:48 pm – Iwaizumi:** I don’t know

 **9:48 pm – Iwaizumi:** Normal I guess?

 

 **9:48 pm – Oikawa:** come on iwa-chan be more specific

 **9:48 pm – Oikawa:** i have to know what theyre like or i wont know if ill get along with them or not

 

 **9:48 pm – Iwaizumi:** Actually no my friends are insane

 **9:49 pm – Iwaizumi:** and who said you were ever going to meet them?

 

 **9:49 pm – Oikawa:** i did (^_<)~☆

 

 **9:49 pm – Iwaizumi:** well sorry to break it to you, but I don’t actually plan on meeting you

 **9:49 pm – Iwaizumi:** Haven’t you heard of all those abductions and murders by people’s online friends?

 

 **9:50 pm – Oikawa:** fine fine

 **9:50 pm – Oikawa:** i guess ill have to find a way to prove to u that im a real person then…

 **9:52 pm – Oikawa:** ooh tell me who ur friends r cause i might know them! ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ

 

 **9:52 pm – Iwaizumi:** That’s highly unlikely

 **9:52 pm – Iwaizumi:** and I don’t think my friends would appreciate me telling a stranger about them

 

 **9:52 pm – Oikawa:** oh iwa-chan

 **9:53 pm – Oikawa:** why r u so difficult?

 

 **9:53 pm – Iwaizumi:** I wonder the same about you

 

 **9:53 pm – Oikawa:** just tell me a bit about ur friends

 **9:53 pm – Oikawa:** is anyone like me?

 

 **9:53 pm – Iwaizumi:** No…

 **9:53 pm – Iwaizumi:** You’re very…

 **9:54 pm – Iwaizumi:** unique

**9:54 pm – Oikawa:** (--_--)

 

 **9:54 pm – Iwaizumi:** And no, I’m not going to just describe my friends to you

 **9:54 pm – Iwaizumi:** That just seems kind of strange

 

 **9:54 pm – Oikawa:** oh well

 **9:55 pm – Oikawa:** some other time i guess

 **9:55 pm – Oikawa:** once u open up more and realise that im not a stalker (눈_눈)

**9:55 pm – Iwaizumi:** which’ll be never

**9:55 pm – Oikawa:** i believe in u iwa-chan~!

 

 **9:55 pm – Iwaizumi:** Wow thanks

 

 **9:55 pm – Oikawa:** well im gonna go to bed so night

 

 **9:56 pm – Iwaizumi:** Now? It’s so early

 

 **9:56 pm – Oikawa:** ooh is someone reluctant to stop talking?

 

 **9:56 pm – Iwaizumi:** No shittykawa it’s just that you’re such a child

 

 **9:56 pm – Oikawa:** wow iwa-chan

 **9:56 pm – Oikawa:** i shouldve known u would say smthing like that

 

 **9:57 pm – Iwaizumi:** Sleep well little tooru

 

 **9:57 pm – Oikawa:** iwa-chan wtf

 **9:57 pm – Oikawa:** that just sounds so weird hahah

 **9:57 pm – Oikawa:** but thats kinda cute

 **9:57 pm – Oikawa:** u called me by my first name thats the sign of a true friendship~

 

 **9:58 pm – Iwaizumi:** I was actually trying to make fun of you for being so childish but sure

 **9:58 pm – Iwaizumi:** Interpret it that way if you want

 **9:58 pm – Iwaizumi:** g’night

 

 **9:58 pm – Oikawa:** night iwa-chan~

 **9:59 pm – Oikawa:** ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆

 

~~

 

_Sunday 1 st October_

**12:00 am – Oikawa:** hey iwa-chan (ﾉ≧ڡ≦)~☆

 **12:00 am – Oikawa:** happy october~!

 

~

 

 **7:32 am – Iwaizumi:** Do you really have to text me at midnight just to tell me that?

 

 **7:32 am – Oikawa:** well u didnt reply so it mustntve woken u up right?

 

 **7:32 am – Iwaizumi:** “mustntve”

 **7:32 am – Iwaizumi:** and it did

 **7:32 am – Iwaizumi:** I ignored it and went back to sleep

 

 **7:33 am – Oikawa:** omg hahahha sorry iwa-chan!

 **7:33 am – Oikawa:** oops~

 

 **7:33 am – Iwaizumi:** You don’t sound very sorry

 **7:33 am – Iwaizumi:** Trashykawa

 

 **7:34 am – Oikawa:** what happened to shittykawa??

 **7:34 am – Oikawa:** i thought u liked swearing~

 

 **7:34 am – Iwaizumi:** I decided to vary it

 **7:34 am – Iwaizumi:** After all, you seem like an extremely trashy person

 

 **7:34 am – Oikawa:** wow rude

 

 **7:35 am – Iwaizumi:** Well it suits you

 

 **7:35 am – Oikawa:** sometimes i wonder why we’re friends hahahha

 

 **7:35 am - Iwaizumi:** We’re not

 

 **7:35 am – Oikawa:** really?

 **7:35 am – Oikawa:** isnt a friend someone u talk to often, complain to, complain about, joke with, and make fun of but actually care about?

 **7:36 am – Oikawa:** cause im pretty sure u fit those criteria iwa-chan (⇀‸↼‶)

 

 **7:36 am – Iwaizumi:** Woah

 **7:36 am – Iwaizumi:** You seem annoyed suddenly

 **7:36 am – Iwaizumi:** are you ok?

 

 **7:36 am – Oikawa:** ah yeah im fine~

 **7:37 am – Oikawa:** its just kinda hard when ur trying to make friends with someone and all they do is deny it

 **7:37 am – Oikawa:** u might not understand iwa-chan but its rlly exhausting

 

 **7:37 am – Iwaizumi:** Oh…

 **7:37 am – Iwaizumi:** Well what do you want me to say?

 

 **7:37 am – Oikawa:** haha idk iwa-chan~

 **7:38 am – Oikawa:** dont worry about it~

 **7:38 am – Oikawa:** i guess im just childish haha~

 

 **7:38 am – Iwaizumi:** what?

 **7:38 am – Iwaizumi:** Seriously, are you ok?

 **7:42 am – Iwaizumi:** Oikawa?


	4. Chapter 4

_Sunday 1 st October_

A heavy clatter echoed as Iwaizumi dropped his phone onto the table, a mix of irritation and regret engulfing him. He was almost certain he knew why Oikawa had acted so strangely, but he tried to convince himself that it wasn’t really important. After all, they weren’t actually friends…

Yet guilt still tugged at the back of his mind as he stared at the blank screen before him. It was thanks to that hard sentiment that he was in this position now.

Starting to realise how difficult it would be to get himself out of this situation, Iwaizumi groaned. “Fuck.”

As much as he hated to admit it, he had probably been a little too cold towards Oikawa regarding their friendship – colder, in fact, than he had meant to be. He had assumed that Oikawa would interpret it as a joke, like he always had, but Iwaizumi had a feeling he might have just crossed that line.

_It doesn’t matter. I don’t know him. It’s not like it was a friend who hurt him._

But it would still hurt to be shut down by someone who shouldn’t even have that much power over you.

“Damn it,” Iwaizumi muttered, plodding over to the kitchen in an attempt to clear his mind. There was no use worrying when he should just forget about it – after all, if Oikawa stopped texting him, he would be free from the constant stream of childish babbling.

Despite these thoughts, Iwaizumi found the tiniest part of himself still unable to accept that this was where their correspondence ended. _Text him_ , whispered the incessant voice in his head. _Apologise for being so cold._

He let out a sharp exclamation of frustration, raking his fingers through his hair as he debated whether or not to text him. He couldn’t exactly tell Oikawa he meant anything to him, because that wasn’t the truth. Oikawa was just an acquaintance – and hardly that – who’d been texting him.

Iwaizumi wouldn’t go as far to say he cared about Oikawa.

_Isn’t a friend someone you talk to often, complain to, complain about, joke with, and make fun of but actually care about?_

But perhaps Oikawa cared, and that was what compelled Iwaizumi to pick up his phone.

 

 **7:47 am – Iwaizumi:** Oikawa, I’m sorry that I’ve been continuously telling you we’re not friends.

 **7:47 am – Iwaizumi:** it never really occurred to me that I’d offended you

 **7:47 am – Iwaizumi:** Although I may not have thought of us as friends, maybe you did

 **7:48 am – Iwaizumi:** So I apologise for that

 

His words sounded so forced, so stilted, but Iwaizumi still felt a weight lift itself off his shoulders. He guessed perhaps a part of him did feel some sort of attachment, after all. Yet the minutes ticked slowly by, still with no word from Oikawa.

 _Why am I even waiting?_ He didn’t really care – he was just doing Oikawa a favour by continuing to talk to him – so why did the wait seem so endless?

Iwaizumi tried to busy himself with the coffee machine, but the very thought of drinking coffee reminded him of Oikawa’s incident with the bus driver.

“Fuck,” he breathed, leaning his head on the kitchen bench in exasperation. _Stop thinking about him, idiot._

His phone emitted a sharp _ping_ , but Iwaizumi ignored it, suddenly unsure if he really wanted to know what Oikawa had said. A minute later, the same notification sounded again, and Iwaizumi felt his pulse quicken slightly.

Berating himself for his unnecessary nerves, Iwaizumi reached for his phone, prepared for the worst, before realising that the message was not from Oikawa. He sighed in a mix of relief and frustration; the sender was none other than his friend Matsukawa Issei. They were close, but Matsukawa could be annoying, and Iwaizumi was by no means in the right mood to talk to someone similar in any way to Oikawa.

 

 **7:52 am – Matsukawa:** hola iwa, tengo una pregunta para ti~

 

 **7:52 am – Iwaizumi:** why the fuck is it always spanish

 **7:52 am – Iwaizumi:** I can’t even speak spanish

 **7:52 am – Iwaizumi:** YOU can’t even speak spanish!!

 

 **7:52 am – Matsukawa:** google translate begs to differ

 **7:52 am – Matsukawa:** and I need your wisdom cause this homework’s hard as shit

 

 **7:52 am – Iwaizumi:** Ugh fine

 **7:52 am – Iwaizumi:** which part?

 

Iwaizumi was just starting to relax slightly when a message notification from Oikawa appeared on his screen, startling him. He fumbled with his phone, trying to hold off his conversation with Matsukawa.

 

 **7:53 am – Iwaizumi:** one second

 **7:53 am – Iwaizumi:** Someone texted me I’ll just see what they want

 

 **7:53 am – Matsukawa:** ooh what’s this?

 **7:53 am – Matsukawa:** someone so important that you’ll prioritise them over me?

 **7:53 am – Matsukawa:** your not cheating on me are you??? ∑(ﾟﾛﾟ〃)

**7:54 am – Iwaizumi:** Shut up I’m trying to check it

 

 **7:54 am – Matsukawa:** when your iwa leaves you for someone else

 

 **7:54 am – Iwaizumi:** Disgusting

 **7:54 am – Iwaizumi:** and it’s just an annoying wrong number guy who won’t stop texting me

 

 **7:54 am – Matsukawa:** Oh I see I see… ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

Iwaizumi opened Oikawa’s message with bated breath. It wasn’t that he was worried that Oikawa would be mad at him – he just knew that he was to blame for the situation, and something about that made him feel slightly guilty.

 

 **7:53 am – Oikawa:** oh

 

Iwaizumi stared blankly at the screen for a moment, before feeling his temper rise. He threw his phone back onto the table in a fit of annoyance, prepared to take back everything he’d said and forget Oikawa entirely. He’d apologised for being harsh, tried to make amends, and spent the past fifteen minutes worrying about Oikawa – and all he got in response was ‘Oh’. What kind of shitty answer was that? He didn’t even know what that meant, except that Oikawa clearly didn’t care enough to put any effort into talking to him.

 

 **7:54 am – Iwaizumi:** What?

 

 **7:54 am – Oikawa:** i know i overreacted a bit before but i meant what i said

 **7:55 am – Oikawa:** maybe i actually consider u a friend

 **7:55 am – Oikawa:** just because we dont know each other in real life doesnt make our friendship any less valid

 **7:55 am – Oikawa:** its just different

 

 **7:55 am – Iwaizumi:** I guess so

 

 **7:55 am – Oikawa:** and believe it or not i actually like talking to u

 **7:55 am – Oikawa:** so im quite offended

 

 **7:56 am – Iwaizumi:** I assume you want me to make it up to you

 

 **7:56 am – Oikawa:** oh yes i do

 **7:56 am – Oikawa:** im going to make u admit that we’re friends

 

 **7:56 am – Iwaizumi:** Ok…?

 

 **7:56 am – Oikawa:** u better be prepared iwa-chan~

 **7:56 am – Oikawa:** (ﾉ≧ڡ≦)~☆

 

Iwaizumi let out a heavy sigh of irritation. It seemed Oikawa had a rather vengeful side to him, which Iwaizumi was apparently going to be at the mercy of. But part of him was glad that Oikawa wasn’t ignoring him entirely – he found that even harder to deal with.

Remembering Matsukawa, he turned his attention back to his phone.

 

 **7:56 am – Iwaizumi:** So what did you need?

 

 **7:56 am – Matsukawa:** don’t worry your pretty little head

 **7:57 am – Matsukawa:** I worked it out

 

 **7:57 am – Iwaizumi:** so you just wasted my time for nothing

 

 **7:57 am – Matsukawa:** you know me so well

 **7:57 am – Matsukawa:** what did he want?

 

 **7:57 am – Iwaizumi:** who?

 

 **7:57 am – Matsukawa:** mystery man

 

 **7:57 am – Iwaizumi:** Did you seriously call him mystery man?

 **7:57 am – Iwaizumi:** that’s so fucking creepy

 

 **7:58 am – Matsukawa:** you know you love it

**7:58 am – Iwaizumi:** well he just always says we’re friends and apparently got really offended when I told him we weren’t

 

 **7:58 am – Matsukawa:** ooh a lovers quarrel~

 

 **7:58 am – Iwaizumi:** so now he’s going to get his vengeance by making me admit that we’re friends

 

 **7:58 am – Matsukawa:** Hahahha that’s dedication

 **7:58 am – Matsukawa:** I think I like this dude

 

 **7:58 am – Iwaizumi:** just no

 **7:58 am – Iwaizumi:** he’s been texting me for 5 days

 **7:59 am – Iwaizumi:** He’s incredibly irritating and I can’t deal with him

 **7:59 am – Iwaizumi:** and his spelling and grammar is shit

 

 **7:59 am – Matsukawa:** it’s great to see you so passionate about something

 

 **7:59 am – Iwaizumi:** I’m not passionate I’m just hoping he’ll give up

 

 **7:59 am – Matsukawa:** hmm I don’t think you’ll want mystery man to give up little iwaizumi ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**7:59 am – Iwaizumi:** What does that even mean

 

 **8:00 am – Matsukawa:** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**8:00 am – Iwaizumi:** don’t pull that sparkles shit on me what do you mean?

**8:00 am – Matsukawa:** it means that i sense a budding romance from mystery man

 

 **8:00 am – Iwaizumi:** that’s impossible

 **8:00 am – Iwaizumi:** We’ve never met

 **8:00 am – Iwaizumi:** god you’re even worse than he is

 

 **8:01 am – Matsukawa:** hey now, don’t go comparing me to mystery man

 **8:01 am – Matsukawa:** im my own person

 

 **8:01 am – Iwaizumi:** He’s determined that we’re friends, and now you’re claiming that he has a crush on me?

 

 **8:01 am – Matsukawa:** well he’s certainly attached to you (if you know what I mean) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **8:01 am – Iwaizumi:** I’m going to fucking murder whoever invented that kaomoji I swear

 

 **8:01 am – Matsukawa:** don’t you even think about harming that brilliant 4chan user

 

 **8:01 am – Iwaizumi:** Fuck you actually know who it is?

 **8:02 am – Iwaizumi:** you have issues

 

 **8:02 am – Matsukawa:** no one will ever know the tru identity of that brilliant mastermind, iwaizumi

**8:02 am – Iwaizumi:** Anyways, like I said, he thinks we’re best friends or something

**8:02 am – Matsukawa:** he really mustn’t have any good friends

 **8:02 am – Matsukawa:** poor guy

 

 **8:02 am – Iwaizumi:** He keeps telling me that

 

 **8:02 am – Matsukawa:** your being guilt tripped

 **8:02 am – Matsukawa:** maybe you should try to be friends with him

 

 **8:02 am – Iwaizumi:** Uhh I guess…

 

 **8:02 am – Matsukawa:** So

 **8:03 am – Matsukawa:** name?

 

 **8:03 am – Iwaizumi:** It doesn’t matter

 

 **8:03 am – Matsukawa:** Oh?

 **8:03 am – Matsukawa:** It doesn’t matter? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **8:03 am – Matsukawa:** i’m really interested now

 **8:04 am – Matsukawa:** Who is this guy??

 

 **8:04 am – Iwaizumi:** fine

 **8:04 am – Iwaizumi:** His name’s Oikawa

 

 **8:04 am – Matsukawa:** classy af name might I say

 **8:04 am – Matsukawa:** what’s he like?

 

 **8:04 am – Iwaizumi:** He says he’s 20 but acts like he’s 12

 

 **8:05 am – Matsukawa:** you sure he isn’t actually 12?

 **8:05 am – Matsukawa:** maybe your being catfished lol

 

 **8:05 am – Iwaizumi:** Honestly I have no idea

 **8:05 am – Iwaizumi:** I can’t read him at all

 

 **8:05 am – Matsukawa:** ooh mystery man lives up to his name

 

 **8:05 am – Iwaizumi:** What the fuck mattsun?

 

 **8:06 am – Matsukawa:** Hahaha

 **8:06 am – Matsukawa:** so what have you two talked about talked about? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **8:06 am – Iwaizumi:** Why do you want to know that?

 

 **8:06 am – Matsukawa:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **8:06 am – Iwaizumi:** I FUKGIN G SWEAR TO GOD MATTSUN

 

 **8:06 am – Matsukawa:** “fukgin g”

 

 **8:07 am – Iwaizumi:** …

 

 **8:07 am – Matsukawa:** ok ok calm your farm

 **8:07 am – Matsukawa:** you guys seem close so I need to know what he’s like before I meet him

 

 **8:07 am – Iwaizumi:** oh my god

 **8:07 am – Iwaizumi:** He’s just like you but more annoying

 

 **8:07 am – Matsukawa:** HAHAHHA

**8:07 am – Iwaizumi:**?

 

 **8:08 am – Matsukawa:** nothing nothing

 **8:08 am – Matsukawa:** Don’t worry bout it~

 

 **8:08 am – Iwaizumi:** I am worried

 

~

 

Oikawa leaned back on the couch, fiddling with his phone, much to the others’ exasperation.

“This is meant to be a study session, Oikawa,” Hanamaki remonstrated, nearly squashing Oikawa as he leaned over to snatch the phone away from him.

Oikawa whined and tried to push Hanamaki away. “Watch the hair, Makki!”

Hanamaki shoved him playfully. “If you’re smart enough to slack off, explain this to us.”

He motioned to a section in the textbook regarding muscle anatomy, and Oikawa scowled. “I already know that.”

He shot a pointed glare at Hanamaki, painful thoughts of his injured knee triggered by the mention of muscle anatomy. He sat in sullen silence, not wanting to speak in case his mouth spouted some sort of pathetic self-pitying nonsense.

“He’s thinking about his knee,” Ushijima pointed out, eliciting a sigh from the others.

“You’re not making it any better, Ushiwaka-chan.” Oikawa pouted, concealing his frustration with typical childishness.

Ushijima, evidently not knowing when to stop, added, “If you had come to Shiratorizawa, we would’ve taken better care of your knee.”

Oikawa rolled his eyes, and said in a dangerously syrupy tone, “Well I didn’t, did I?”

Akaashi asked with genuine concern, “Did something happen, Oikawa-san?”

Hanamaki chortled. “He had a fight with this guy he was texting.”

Oikawa flushed. “Shut up, Makki!” He felt so childish, and hated it, but he couldn’t find any other way to express his annoyance. “We didn’t have a fight!”

“Then what happened?”

To Oikawa’s deepest irritation, everyone in the room – Akaashi, Ushijima, Sugawara and even Tendou – was paying attention for the first time that day.

“I texted a wrong number. That’s all.”

A smirk plastered itself onto Hanamaki’s face. “And for the past five days he hasn’t stopped texting him, but this guy won’t admit that they’re friends, so Oikawa’s mad at him.”

“I’m not mad!” Oikawa slapped his hand on the cover of the textbook lying in front of him. “You’re the one who gave me the wrong number in the first place!”

Hanamaki feigned innocence. “That wasn’t my fault.”

“How could you forget your own number?”

Hanamaki shrugged. “New phone?” he smirked.

Oikawa shook his head in frustration. “Well he obviously doesn’t want us to be friends, so it doesn’t matter.”

“Oikawa…”

The sympathetic faces before him made his temper flare. “This is a waste of time.”

 

 **12:02 pm – Oikawa:** hey iwa-chan

 **12:02 pm – Oikawa:** i know im mad at u

 **12:02 pm – Oikawa:** but ur technically my friend

 **12:02 pm – Oikawa:** and my ‘friends’ r annoying

 

 **12:02 pm – Iwaizumi:** Oh

 **12:02 pm – Iwaizumi:** Well what do you want me to do about it?

 

 **12:03 pm – Oikawa:** idk iwa-chan!

 **12:03 pm – Oikawa:** lets chat~

 **12:03 pm – Oikawa:** after all, it seems i have to gain ur friendship somehow~

 

 **12:03 pm – Iwaizumi:** I don’t think I can help you with that

 **12:03 pm – Iwaizumi:** but if you hate it so much, I’ll stop saying we’re not friends

 **12:04 pm – Iwaizumi:** Of course, that doesn’t mean we are

 

 **12:04 pm – Oikawa:** wow iwa-chan (--_--)

 **12:04 pm – Oikawa:** denying it already

 

 **12:04 pm – Iwaizumi:** If I’m so much better than your friends, then deal with it

 **12:04 pm – Iwaizumi:** It seems you won’t get any better friends than this

 

 **12:05 pm – Oikawa:** true

 **12:05 pm – Oikawa:** i wish i had a friend who could keep the others under control (╥_╥)

 **12:05 pm – Oikawa:** im in a study group rn

 **12:05 pm – Oikawa:** and its horrible

 

 **12:05 pm – Iwaizumi:** I prefer not to participate in study groups

 **12:06 pm – Iwaizumi:** They’re kind of… frustrating

 

 **12:06 pm – Oikawa:** exactly!!

 **12:06 pm – Oikawa:** not much studying is going on and my ‘friends’ are just trying to annoy me

 

 **12:06 pm – Iwaizumi:** Wow

**12:06 pm – Oikawa:** i dont know why theyre like this (눈_눈)

 **12:07 pm – Oikawa:** but its incredibly hard to deal with

 **12:07 pm – Oikawa:** anyway

 **12:07 pm – Oikawa:** i guess i should try to do smthing with them…

 

 **12:07 pm – Iwaizumi:** Bye then

 

 **12:07 pm – Oikawa:** bye

 

Oikawa had a sinking feeling as he realised that only a day earlier, he had been able to maintain a conversation with Iwaizumi – but now, their sentences were stilted and hard. He pocketed his phone, silently refusing to let the others know how much this small loss had affected him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went back into chapter 1 and changed Iwaizumi and Oikawa's ages from 19 to 20 because otherwise I wouldn't be able to feature Kenma or Akaashi (who I couldn't bear to leave out)... so sorry for any confusion there!


	5. Chapter 5

_Wednesday 4 th October_

 

 **8:19 am – Iwaizumi:** Hey

 **8:19 am – Iwaizumi:** There was a black hole collision last week

 **8:19 am – Iwaizumi:** I forgot to ask if you’d heard about it

 **8:34 am – Iwaizumi: …** I’m guessing you’re still mad at me then

 

 **8:46 am – Oikawa:** yes iwa-chan

 **8:46 am – Oikawa:** and im busy rn

 **8:46 am – Oikawa:** so bye

 

 **8:46 am – Iwaizumi:** Ok then

 

~

 

 **3:08 pm – Iwaizumi:** Can I just say

 **3:08 pm – Iwaizumi:** I hate my job

 

 **3:11 pm – Oikawa:** oh?

 

 **3:11 pm – Iwaizumi:** The customers are so damn demanding

**3:11 pm – Oikawa:** ive heard

 

 **3:11 pm – Iwaizumi:** You’re not making this any easier by being like that

 **3:11 pm – Iwaizumi:** I just want to vent, ok?

 

 **3:11 pm – Oikawa:** fine

 **3:12 pm – Oikawa:** vent to me just cause im at the top of ur contacts

 **3:12 pm – Oikawa:** not cause im ur friend or anything

 **3:12 pm – Oikawa:** ur just using me

 

 **3:12 pm – Iwaizumi:** I didn’t mean it like that

 

 **3:12 pm – Oikawa:** ur the one saying u’ll never admit im ur friend

 **3:12 pm – Oikawa:** yet u still want to talk to me?!?

 **3:12 pm – Oikawa:** i think not iwa-chan (#`皿´)

 

 **3:13 pm – Iwaizumi:** Ok then

**3:13 pm – Oikawa:** if u rlly want me to be interested in what uve got to say then maybe u should consider treating me like a friend

 

 **3:13 pm – Iwaizumi:** I texted you…

 

 **3:13 pm – Oikawa:** but u still wont agree that were friends

 **3:13 pm – Oikawa:** fine iwa-chan

 **3:13 pm – Oikawa:** fine

 

~

 

 **3:14 pm – Iwaizumi:** Hey

 

 **3:14 pm – Matsukawa:** what’s cookin good lookin

 

 **3:14 pm – Iwaizumi:** Do you mind if I vent my ongoing frustration?

 

 **3:14 pm – Matsukawa:** life is an unending frustration

 

 **3:15 pm – Iwaizumi:** stop being a little shit for 5 minutes

 

 **3:15 pm – Matsukawa:** we both know that’s not possible

 **3:15 pm – Matsukawa:** but seriously dude, you ok?

 **3:15 pm – Matsukawa:** did something happen at work?

 

 **3:15 pm – Iwaizumi:** Yes, in fact

 **3:15 pm – Iwaizumi:** But it’s something else that’s bothering me

 

 **3:15 pm – Matsukawa:** ooh had a fight with your mystery man?? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**3:15 pm – Iwaizumi:** As much as that disturbs me, you’re right

 

 **3:16 pm – Matsukawa:** what can I say, im always right (◕ ワ ◕✿)

 

 **3:16 pm – Iwaizumi:** ugh

 

 **3:16 pm – Matsukawa:** so what happened?

 

 **3:16 pm – Iwaizumi:** He’s so fucking annoying

 **3:16 pm – Iwaizumi:** I wanted to tell him a story from work because he’s weirdly interested in them

 

 **3:16 pm – Matsukawa:** hmm?

 

 **3:16 pm – Iwaizumi:** But he got super pissed cause I said I wanted to vent

 **3:17 pm – Iwaizumi:** and he claimed that the only reason I texted him was because he was the top of my recent contacts and that I’m just using him

 

 **3:17 pm – Matsukawa:** oh i see i see…

 

 **3:17 pm – Iwaizumi:** Obviously that was the case the first time I told him about my job

 **3:17 pm – Iwaizumi:** But it clearly hasn’t occurred to him that maybe I wanted to share it with him because he’d find it funny!

 

 **3:17 pm – Matsukawa:** i don’t blame the guy

 **3:17 pm – Matsukawa:** I mean, you’re refusing to even call him a friend ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 **3:17 pm – Iwaizumi:** Don’t act like this is my fault now

 **3:17 pm – Iwaizumi:** I’m not the one overreacting over every little thing

 

 **3:18 pm – Matsukawa:** woah woah

 **3:18 pm – Matsukawa:** calm down iwa and we can talk about this properly

**3:18 pm – Iwaizumi:** What are you, my counsellor?

 

 **3:18 pm – Matsukawa:** at the present moment, yes

 **3:18 pm – Matsukawa:** so behave

**3:18 pm – Iwaizumi:** Believe it or not, he was pretty entertaining to talk to

 

 **3:18 pm – Matsukawa:** ok ok this is a good start!

 

 **3:18 pm – Iwaizumi:** Shut up I’m trying to have a serious conversation here

 

 **3:19 pm – Matsukawa:** fine then

 

 **3:19 pm – Iwaizumi:** God that’s what he always says

 **3:19 pm – Iwaizumi:** He’s probably just like you

 

 **3:19 pm – Matsukawa:** well we’re friends aren’t we?

 

 **3:19 pm – Iwaizumi:** well…

**3:19 pm – Matsukawa:** don’t deny it ya little fuck nugget

 

 **3:19 pm – Iwaizumi:** your trash talk is crap

 **3:19 pm – Iwaizumi:** But yeah, we are

 

 **3:20 pm – Matsukawa:** then isn’t talking to him just like talking to a friend?

 

 **3:20 pm – Iwaizumi:** This is different

 

 **3:20 pm – Matsukawa:** different, huh?? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **3:20 pm – Iwaizumi:** Stop fucking around you know what I mean

 **3:20 pm – Iwaizumi:** It’s different because we don’t know each other

**3:20 pm – Matsukawa:** ok I see your point there

 **3:20 pm – Matsukawa:** be careful of strangers kids (•̀ᴗ-)✧

 

 **3:20 pm – Iwaizumi:** What the fuck

 

 **3:20 pm – Matsukawa:** you gotta be a good role model iwa

 

 **3:21 pm – Iwaizumi:** for who??

 

 **3:21 pm – Matsukawa:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **3:21 pm – Matsukawa:** anyway I have no idea what you’re going to do

 

 **3:21 pm – Iwaizumi:** Didn’t you just say you’re my counsellor?

 

 **3:21 pm – Matsukawa:** yeah well I’m not a professional am I?

 **3:21 pm – Matsukawa:** but there’s someone who is

 

 **3:21 pm – Iwaizumi:** oh god please no

 

~

 

 **3:21 pm –** _Matsukawa created group chat:_ iwaizumi’s epic romance

 

 **3:21 pm – Iwaizumi:** That’s a fucking stupid name for a group chat and you know it

 

 **3:21 pm – Matsukawa:** shhh iwa

 **3:21 pm – Matsukawa:** hey kuroo

 **3:22 pm – Matsukawa:** we need help

 

 **3:22 pm – Kuroo:** Everyone knows you need help

 

 **3:22 pm – Iwaizumi:** That’s not even funny

 

 **3:22 pm – Kuroo:** Ohoho someones grumpy today

 

 **3:22 pm – Matsukawa:** iwaizumi needs relationship advice ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **3:22 pm – Iwaizumi:** Don’t call it that

 **3:22 pm – Iwaizumi:** It’s just that wrong number guy again

 

 **3:22 pm – Kuroo:** Ohh mystery man!!

 **3:23 pm – Kuroo:** What happened? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **3:23 pm – Iwaizumi:** I thought I told you not to call him that

 

 **3:23 pm – Matsukawa:** he’s in denial

 

 **3:23 pm – Iwaizumi:** No I’m not

 

 **3:23 pm – Kuroo:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **3:23 pm – Kuroo:** This might be too hard for just me

 

 **3:23 pm – Iwaizumi:** STOP IGNORING ME BASTARDS

**3:23 pm – Matsukawa:** kuroo no we believe in you

 **3:24 pm – Matsukawa:** do it for iwaizumi

 

**3:24 pm –** _Kuroo added Kenma to the conversation_

**3:24 pm – Matsukawa:** of course he adds Kenma

 

 **3:24 pm – Iwaizumi:** don’t bring your boyfriend into this

 

 **3:24 pm – Kenma:** shut up

 

 **3:24 pm – Kuroo:** Iwaizumi needs extra support here

 

 **3:24 pm – Matsukawa:** not denying it I see ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **3:24 pm – Kuroo:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **3:25 pm – Kenma:** why me

**3:24 pm – Iwaizumi:** What the hell kuroo??

 **3:25 pm – Iwaizumi:** You don’t need to involve kenma in this

 

 **3:25 pm – Kenma:** I agree

 

 **3:25 pm – Matsukawa:** nevertheless

 **3:25 pm – Matsukawa:** iwaizumi has a serious problem

 

 **3:25 pm – Iwaizumi:** No

 **3:25 pm – Iwaizumi:** why did I even ask you?

 

 **3:25 pm – Kuroo:** You clearly need more help

 

 **3:25 pm – Kenma:** kuro no

 

 **3:26 pm – Matsukawa:** please don’t

 

 **3:26 pm – Iwaizumi:** If you bring bokuto into this, I swear to god…

 

**3:26 pm –** _Kuroo added Bokuto to the conversation_

**3:26 pm – Kuroo:** Too late

 

 **3:26 pm – Bokuto:** HEY HEY HEY

**3:26 pm – Kenma:** goodbye cruel world

 

 **3:26 pm – Kuroo:** Bokuto we need your help

 **3:27 pm – Kuroo:** Iwaizumis having trouble with mystery man

 

 **3:27 pm – Bokuto:** ohoHO

 

 **3:27 pm – Kuroo:** Ohohoho

 

 **3:27 pm – Matsukawa:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **3:27 pm – Iwaizumi:** If you guys aren’t going to be of any help, I’m leaving

 

 **3:27 pm – Kuroo:** Theres no point in you leaving

 **3:27 pm – Kuroo:** This is your problem were discussing

 

 **3:28 pm – Iwaizumi:** Well then what exactly do you propose?

 

 **3:28 pm – Kuroo:** Well what have you tried so far?

 

 **3:28 pm – Iwaizumi:** …

 

 **3:28 pm – Matsukawa:** oh god what’d you do?

 

 **3:28 pm – Iwaizumi:** … I may have tried to wow him with astronomy facts

 

 **3:28 pm – Matsukawa:** PFT HAHA

 

 **3:28 pm – Bokuto:** AJAHHAHAAHAHAHA

 

 **3:28 pm – Kuroo:** HAHAHA FUCKING NERD

 

 **3:28 pm – Kenma:** its worse than I thought…

 

 **3:29 pm – Iwaizumi:** SHUT UP HES INTO THAT KIND OF SHIT

 

 **3:29 pm – Matsukawa:** he’s “into” it?

 **3:29 pm – Matsukawa:** interesting choice of words ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **3:29 pm – Kenma:** indeed

 

 **3:29 pm – Kuroo:** how kinky iwa~

 

 **3:29 pm – Iwaizumi:** WHAT THE FUCK GUYS

 

 **3:29 pm – Kuroo:** fine fine

 **3:29 pm – Kuroo:** Lets get down to business

 

 **3:30 pm – Kenma:** oh no

 

 **3:30 pm – Bokuto:** LETS GET DOWSN TO BUESINESS!!! TO DEFEATTR THE HUNSS

 

 **3:30 pm – Matsukawa:** great song

 **3:30 pm – Matsukawa:** pure gold

 **3:30 pm – Matsukawa:** but nows not the time for disney masterpieces

 

 **3:30 pm – Kuroo:** Ok so

 **3:30 pm – Kuroo:** Tell him hes your friend

 

 **3:30 pm – Iwaizumi:** but he’s not

 

 **3:30 pm – Kuroo:** He wont know youre lying

 **3:30 pm – Kuroo:** People lie all the time

 

 **3:31 pm – Matsukawa:** tru dat

 

 **3:31 pm – Bokuto:** KUROO HOW DARE YUO

 **3:31 pm – Bokuto:** SO THATS HWO YOU TRULY FEELL?!?!

**3:31 pm – Kenma:** can we remove him from the conversation?

 

 **3:31 pm – Iwaizumi:** Please do

 **3:31 pm – Iwaizumi:** you’re not making this any better, bokuto

**3:31 pm – Bokuto:** YOU CANT JUST LIE TO YOUR FREIDNS

 **3:31 pm – Bokuto:** I THOUHGT YOU WERE BETETR THAN THAT

 **3:31 pm – Bokuto:** HAVE YOU BEEN LIYNG TO ME THIS WHOLE TIME KUROO???

 

 **3:31 pm – Kuroo:** Id never lie to you brokuto

 

 **3:32 pm – Bokuto:** bbrRROOOOO!!

 **3:32 pm – Bokuto:** iD nevet lie to yuo either BROO

 

 **3:32 pm – Kenma:** i wouldn’t lie to kuro either

 

 **3:32 pm – Matsukawa:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **3:32 pm – Kenma:** …

 

 **3:32 pm – Iwaizumi:** I’m not going to lie to him

 **3:32 pm – Iwaizumi:** You can’t just lie to people

 

 **3:32 pm – Kuroo:** You can lie to strangers

 **3:32 pm – Kuroo:** or is he more than just a stranger? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **3:32 pm – Iwaizumi:** He’s not my friend

 **3:33 pm – Iwaizumi:** you’re hopeless all of you

 

 **3:33 pm – Matsukawa:** savage iwa

 **3:33 pm – Matsukawa:** but you’re right

**3:33 pm – Kuroo:** Well there really is only one solution

 **3:33 pm – Kuroo:** Either dont text him

 **3:33 pm – Kuroo:** Or be friends with him

 

 **3:33 pm – Bokuto:** is it realy thta hard to admit?

 

 **3:33 pm – Kenma:** you’re in denial

 

 **3:33 pm – Iwaizumi:** I’m not in denial!

 

 **3:33 pm – Matsukawa:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

~~

 

_Thursday 5 th October_

 

“You really are having a bad day,” Kuroo remarked as Iwaizumi sank onto the bench beside him.

“I can’t believe I forgot my wallet,” growled Iwaizumi. “Who even leaves the house without their fucking wallet?”

“Bokuto,” Kenma quipped, not looking up from his video game. “And when he finally remembered to go back and get it, he nearly left it on the bus.”

Bokuto’s face flushed a deep scarlet. “I did not!”

Kuroo and Matsukawa joined in their squabble, and Iwaizumi felt his own frustration increase. It wasn’t because of Oikawa – it _couldn’t_ be because of Oikawa. It had to the bad luck he’d had all day, he decided – but, of course, he didn’t believe in luck, so he was probably just distracted by something. Distracted… by Oikawa perhaps?

 _Absolutely not_ , he told himself firmly. Oikawa had already established his demands when it came to his interaction with the people around him, and Iwaizumi wasn’t going to comply to the rules of someone he didn’t know personally. Especially if they couldn’t have a regular conversation without stating their friendship.

“I can lend you some money,” Matsukawa offered, pulling Iwaizumi back to reality. “You need to eat something.”

Iwaizumi’s brow furrowed in annoyance as he stood up sharply. “I’m fine!”

“Did you get enough sleep?” Kuroo prodded.

“Is anything bothering you?” Bokuto demanded.

“Like I said, nothing’s wrong!” Iwaizumi snapped, regretting his words as he said them. Yet to his surprise, Iwaizumi saw his friends exchange grins, rather than scowls. “What?” he grumbled.

“Is there perhaps a reason for your irritation today?” Matsukawa smirked knowingly.

“Are you plagued by thoughts of a certain someone?” Kuroo added with his usual wicked grin.

“Is this… love?” Bokuto wondered aloud.

Iwaizumi felt his face burn. “I’M NOT IN LOVE WITH OIKAWA!” he blurted. “I don’t know where the hell you got that idea, but we’re just friends, okay?”

Only after the heavy silence fell did he realise what he’d said.

“So you _are_ friends now?” Kuroo and Matsukawa shared an insolent grin, and Iwaizumi knew he’d played right into their hands.

“Fuck,” Iwaizumi muttered. “I just said that, you know. I don’t actually think he’s my friend.”

But was that entirely true? He had to admit, he’d missed talking to Oikawa, and he’d certainly missed their random conversations. And texting Oikawa was like texting Matsukawa – painful and ridiculous, but somehow strangely satisfying. If he could say Matsukawa was his friend, why was it so hard to accept that Oikawa was?

Even if he didn’t actually know Oikawa in real life, it didn’t mean they couldn’t be friends to some degree.

“I – I guess we get along pretty well,” was all he could say in response to the smug faces that surrounded him.

 

~

 

Oikawa’s phone had lit up several times while he’d been in the shower, and he felt his heart pound against his ribcage as he wiped water out of his eyes to read the messages on his screen.

 

 **6:26 pm – Iwaizumi:** As much as I hate to admit it

 **6:26 pm – Iwaizumi:** I’ve come to the conclusion that you might actually be a friend of mine

 **6:26 pm – Iwaizumi:** I know it probably sounds stupid because it’s so sudden, but I actually enjoy the conversations we’ve had together

 **6:26 pm – Iwaizumi:** Enough to say it’s like talking to a friend

 

“MAAAAKKKKKKKIIIII!” Oikawa squealed, wrapping a towel around his waist and dashing out of the bathroom. “Makki, you’ll never guess what happened!”

The shock was evident on Hanamaki’s face as he panicked aloud. “What did you do, Oikawa? Did you break the shower? Did you ruin my precious plumbing system?”

Oikawa let out an uncharacteristically high-pitched giggle, and Hanamaki’s eyes widened as he turned his gaze to the water soaking into the timber floorboards. “Oikawa, this better be important, or I’m never letting you use my shower again.”

Oikawa held out his phone, water dripping down his arm. “Iwa-chan texted me! And guess what he said!”

Hanamaki rolled his eyes. “I don’t know, maybe he said you’re his friend? It’s not hard to guess.”

Oikawa leapt onto the couch, nearly rolling off in excitement. “I can’t believe it, Makki!”

He felt a blush cover his face at the thought of Iwa-chan – stoic, awkward Iwa-chan – actually saying something like that. Part of him hadn’t believed Iwaizumi would ever admit that they were friends, and another strange giggle escaped him.

“Oikawa, you look like a deranged fangirl,” Hanamaki pointed out, pulling on Oikawa’s arms in an attempt to drag him off the couch. “And get the hell off my couch – you’re dripping water everywhere and this is good leather!”

“It’s fake, Makki, and you know it!” Oikawa screeched. “I have every right to remain here.”

“No you don’t, so put some clothes on and reply to your precious Iwa-chan!” Hanamaki pushed the half-naked Oikawa back in the direction he’d originally come from.

Oikawa pouted. “Fine, Makki!”

He had no idea what he was going to say to Iwaizumi. ‘Oh’ was definitely not an appropriate response, but neither was an excited stream of nonsense.  

 

 **6:32 pm – Oikawa:** I knew you’d come around eventually~

 **6:32 pm – Oikawa:** (ﾉ≧ڡ≦)~☆


	6. Chapter 6

_Thursday 19 th October_

“Iwa!”

Iwaizumi’s head jolted up at the sound of his name to see Matsukawa sauntering up to the counter with a glint in his eye. “Mattsun? What are you doing here?” he hissed.

Matsukawa flashed a grin nearly as bright as the hideous Hawaiian print on his shirt. “There’s a party on tonight. We’re all going to go. Wanna come?”

Iwaizumi shook his head, motioning to the packed tables as he tried to listen to Matsukawa and take a customer’s order simultaneously. “Can’t you see I’m busy?”

Matsukawa groaned, rolling his eyes and slinging an arm around Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “You’re _always_ busy. You need to relax sometimes.”

“To me, relaxing doesn’t usually include getting drunk with the morons that I call my friends.” Iwaizumi shrugged away from his friend’s touch and straightened his useless apron. “Now, I’m really busy, so if you’re not going to order something, you should probably leave.”

“Hey! Are you listening?” The customer he was currently serving pinched his elbow, eliciting a wince from Iwaizumi. “I want to order a large carrot cake and a blueberry milkshake!”

The customer was a tall, middle-aged man who sighed periodically and tapped his fingers impatiently as he leant on the counter. “I’m waiting…”

Iwaizumi offered Matsukawa a strained grimace, before turning back to the customer. “I’m sorry, sir, but we don’t offer blueberry milkshakes here. Would you like banana, strawberry or mango?”

The customer pouted aggressively. “What kind of café doesn’t have blueberry milkshakes?”

Iwaizumi sighed heavily. _Why are the customers here always so fucking difficult?_ “I’m very sorry,” he said, trying to calm his already frayed temper, “but we don’t have blueberry. We have other drinks though – there’s tea and coffee, if you’d like that instead.”

“Fine,” the customer huffed. “Forget the drink. Just get me two carrot cakes! And make them the biggest ones you’ve got. I need my money’s worth!”

“Of course.”

Once Iwaizumi had finished serving the rather demanding man his carrot cakes, Matsukawa called out, “Table for one, please!”

Iwaizumi gaped. “What the fuck, Mattsun?” he hissed. “Can’t you see how many people are here already? Just leave!”

Matsukawa smirked wickedly. “I’d like four cups of black coffee and three tuna sandwiches. Agree to come out with us tonight and I might lower it to two coffees.”

“I fucking hate you guys,” Iwaizumi muttered.

“Watch your language, or I might just order another coffee,” Matsukawa taunted. “And you wouldn’t want one of your precious customers to gorge himself on caffeine, would you?”

Iwaizumi swore under his breath. “At the present, I couldn’t care less, but I’d rather make two coffees than four, so it looks like you’re in luck today.”

“Iwaizumi! There are customers waiting!” the manager called.

“Well, I’d better not disturb you any longer,” Matsukawa declared with an insolent smirk. “And on second thoughts, I’ll just have one coffee. Wouldn’t want to bother you too much.”

“Thanks.” Iwaizumi lathered his voice in sarcasm. “I really appreciate the gesture.”

 

~~

 

_Friday 20 th October_

**2:05 am – Oikawa:** iwa-chan~

 **2:05 am – Oikawa:** how r u??

 **2:07 am – Oikawa:** iwa-chaaaaan!!

 

 **2:09 am – Iwaizumi:** God oialwa

 **2:09 am – Iwaizumi:** every fuckign dayb for the pastd 2 weks

 **2:09 am – Iwaizumi:** youd thinkwe never talkk

 

 **2:09 am – Oikawa:** IWA-CHAN!!

 

 **2:09 am – Iwaizumi:** why do you texr so mcuh

 

 **2:09 am – Oikawa:** what happened to ur spelling iwa-chan??

 **2:10 am – Oikawa:** ur always picking on mine ( ಠ╭╮ಠ )

 

 **2:10 am – Iwaizumi:** Wow

 **2:10 am – Iwaizumi:** Youre veey particular todau

 

 **2:10 am – Oikawa:** ψ( ` ∇ ´ )ψ

 **2:10 am – Oikawa:** anyway

 **2:11 am – Oikawa:** whatve u been up to?

 

 **2:11 am – Iwaizumi:** Nothng really

 **2:11 am – Iwaizumi:** but my FUCKING SHIT FREIDNS FORCED ME TO GO OUT

 

 **2:11 am – Oikawa:** omg iwa-chan r u drunk?!

 

 **2:11 am – Iwaizumi:** What are you talking abut

 **2:11 am – Iwaizumi:** cuorse not

 

 **2:11 am – Oikawa:** ur spelling is awful iwa-chan r u sure??

 

 **2:12 am – Iwaizumi:** Mayb e a little?

 

 **2:12 am – Oikawa:** did u get home safely??

**2:12 am – Iwaizumi:** I thinkk so

 **2:12 am – Iwaizumi:** im pretty aure this is my aaprtment

 

 **2:12 am – Oikawa:** iwa-chan thats not v reassuring ヾ( ￣O￣)ツ

 **2:12 am – Oikawa:** where r u??

 

 **2:12 am – Iwaizumi:** Found me room I’m definitely at home

 **2:12 am – Iwaizumi:** but I just don’t really remeber how…

 **2:13 am – Iwaizumi:** it’s a fuckin mystery

 

 **2:13 am – Oikawa:** iwa-chan uve gotta be careful! (*/▽＼*)

 

 **2:13 am – Iwaizumi:** God I’m fine oikawa

 

 **2:13 am – Oikawa:** ok then

 **2:13 am – Oikawa:** so how was ur day??

 **2:13 am – Oikawa:** apart from getting a little bit tipsy at a party ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ

 

 **2:13 am – Iwaizumi:** I had work in the afternopn

 **2:13 am – Iwaizumi:** it was a fuckign BITCH

 **2:14 am – Iwaizumi:** WHAT THE FUKC IS A BLUEBERY MILKSHAKE ANYWAY?

 **2:14 am – Iwaizumi:** ITD BE SO FUCKING GROSSS

 

 **2:14 am – Oikawa:** your very serious about this….

 

 **2:14 am – Iwaizumi:** tHATS CAUSE ITS DISGUSITNG

 **2:14 am – Iwaizumi:** IF I WAs A FRUIT YOU COULD SYAY I WAS **PASSION** ATE ABOUT THIS AHAHAAHAHA

 **2:14 am – Iwaizumi:** GET IT??!

 

 **2:14 am – Oikawa:** u underlined the pun of course i understand it

 

 **2:14 am – Iwaizumi:** HAHAAHA

 

 **2:15 am – Oikawa:** what the fuck iwa-chan

 

 **2:15 am – Iwaizumi:** AHAH YOU SWORE SHITTYKAWA

 

 **2:15 am – Oikawa:** i clearly missed something here…

 **2:15 am – Oikawa:** anything comprehendible happen?

 

 **2:15 am – Iwaizumi:** Yeea

 **2:15 am – Iwaizumi:** my friend came to ask if I wantrd to go outt and I said na becuase hes an ass

 **2:15 am – Iwaizumi:** iwas also liken busy yknow

 **2:15 am – Iwaizumi:** so he thraeatened to order heaps of food and said he’d order less if I agreed to coem with them

 **2:16 am – Iwaizumi:** I HAD NO CHOICE

 

 **2:15 am – Oikawa:** HAHAHAHAHA

**2:16 am – Iwaizumi:** He’s annoying as fUCK

 

 **2:16 am – Oikawa:** sounds like smthing id do~

 

 **2:16 am – Iwaizumi:** Oh my god

 **2:16 am – Iwaizumi:** WHAT THE FUCKING SHITT

 

 **2:16 am – Oikawa:** what??

 

 **2:16 am – Iwaizumi:** IT ALL MAKES FUKING SENSE!!!!

 **2:16 am – Iwaizumi:** You’re not a resl person are you?

 

 **2:17 am – Oikawa:** excuse me thats offensive (ꐦ°᷄д°᷅)

 

 **2:17 am – Iwaizumi:** You’re my friend preteding to be a random person

 **2:17 am – Iwaizumi:** you’ve been tricking me all along matsukawa

 **2:17 am – Iwaizumi:** immA FUCKING KILL YOU TOMORROW FUCKING BASTARD

 

 **2:17 am – Oikawa:** hahahhha what (°ロ°) !

 

 **2:17 am – Iwaizumi:** The same fucking kaomojis

 **2:17 am – Iwaizumi:** The shitty spelling

 **2:18 am – Iwaizumi:** BOTH SO DAMN ANNOYNIG

 

 **2:18 am – Oikawa:** what the actual hell iwa-chan??

 **2:18 am – Oikawa:** i think ur a little more than just tipsy

 

 **2:18 am – Iwaizumi:** He calls me iwa too

 **2:18 am – Iwaizumi:** you cant trick mw mattsun you birtch

 

 **2:18 am – Oikawa:** im not this matsukawa guy

 

 **2:18 am – Iwaizumi:** YOUR NAMES BOTH END IN KAWA

 

 **2:19 am – Oikawa:** iwa-chan r u having an existential crisis?? ∑(ﾟﾛﾟ〃)

 **2:19 am – Oikawa:** how much did u drink?

 **2:19 am – Oikawa:** u might need to get some sleep…

 

 **2:19 am – Iwaizumi:** Don’t pretedn you don’t understand

 **2:19 am – Iwaizumi:** I can’t believe I made frienss with someone who isn’t even real

 

 **2:20 am – Oikawa:** iwa-chan… (╥_╥)

 **2:20 am – Oikawa:** im real u know

 

 **2:20 am – Iwaizumi:** you’ll never be able to prove that

 

 **2:20 am – Oikawa:** whats “mattsun” like?

 **2:20 am – Oikawa:** hes got a nickname so you must be pretty close…

 

 **2:20 am – Iwaizumi:** You ARE matsukwaa

 

 **2:20 am – Oikawa:** ok ok

 **2:21 am – Oikawa:** just humour me for a while

 **2:21 am – Oikawa:** lets just say im real

 

 **2:21 am – Iwaizumi:** Fine

 

 **2:21 am – Oikawa:** would this matsukawa guy rlly be able to keep it up for this long without u finding out?

 **2:21 m – Oikawa:** cause i know i wouldnt be able to

 

 **2:22 am – Iwaizumi:** good point he’d probably have let sometihng slip

 **2:22 am – Iwaizumi:** But this might just be a ruse to make me doubt msyelf

 

 **2:22 am – Oikawa:** i promise u

 **2:22 am – Oikawa:** im not matsukawa

 

 **2:22 am – Iwaizumi:** Hmm

 **2:22 am – Iwaizumi:** I don’t beleive you

 

 **2:22 am – Oikawa:** fine iwa-chan

 **2:23 am – Oikawa:** ill send a pic

 

**2:23 am –** _Oikawa sent an image_

**2:23 am – Oikawa:** there

 **2:23 am – Oikawa:** is that enough proof

 

 **2:23 am – Iwaizumi:** fUCKING SHIT

 

 **2:23 am – Oikawa:** good lord WHATS WRONG NOW?

**2:23 am – Iwaizumi:** YOUR REALLY FUCKIGN PRETTY

 **2:24 am – Iwaizumi:** There’s no way you’re real…

 

 **2:24 am – Oikawa:** iwa-chan!!

 **2:24 am – Oikawa:** (⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄)

 

 **2:24 am – Iwaizumi:** What?

 

 **2:24 am – Oikawa:** u srsly need to get some sleep!!

 **2:24 am – Oikawa:** ur talking nonsense

 

 **2:25 am – Iwaizumi:** Well you’re certainly not mattsun

 **2:25 am – Iwaizumi:** there’s no way he’d send a pictuer of someone better lookign than him

 

 **2:25 am – Oikawa:** omg iwa-chan go to sleep!

 **2:25 am – Oikawa:** ur going to regret saying those things when you’re sober (°ロ°) !

 

 **2:25 am – Iwaizumi:** fucking true

 **2:26 am – Iwaizumi:** Night then shittykawa

 

 **2:26 am – Oikawa:** night iwa-chan~!

 **2:26 am – Oikawa:** make sure u sleep properly ok~?

 

~

 

 **11:02 am – Iwaizumi:** Fucking hell

 

 **11:02 am – Oikawa:** good morning iwa-chan~~

 **11:02 am – Oikawa:** u must be so glad to talk to me again~

 **11:02 am – Oikawa:** cause im just so pretty (^_<)~☆

 

 **11:03 am – Iwaizumi:** Oh my god

 **11:03 am – Iwaizumi:** I’m so sorry

 

 **11:03 am – Oikawa:** what??

 **11:03 am – Oikawa:** dont worry i took it as a compliment haha~

 

 **11:03 am – Iwaizumi:** No, I mean for thinking you were matsukawa

 **11:04 am – Iwaizumi:** I’m going to fucking kill him

 

 **11:04 am – Oikawa:** HAHAHAHA

 **11:04 am – Oikawa:** poor guy

 

 **11:04 am – Iwaizumi:** but I had a point you know

 **11:04 am – Iwaizumi:** You really could be one of my friends playing a stupid trick

 

 **11:04 am – Oikawa:** iwa-chan no

 **11:05 am – Oikawa:** or is someone just wanting another picture as proof? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **11:05 am – Iwaizumi:** Do not use that kaomoji

 **11:05 am – Iwaizumi:** and no, I do not need another picture

 

 **11:05 am – Oikawa:** whats wrong with it ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ?

 

 **11:05 am – Iwaizumi:** Everything

 

 **11:05 am – Oikawa:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **11:06 am – Iwaizumi:** My friends use it all the time and I’m permanently traumatised

 

 **11:06 am – Oikawa:** oh hahahah

 **11:06 am – Oikawa:** id love to meet ur friends~

 

 **11:06 am – Iwaizumi:** You’d just make them even worse

**11:06 am – Oikawa:** wow rude (눈_눈)

 

 **11:07 am – Iwaizumi:** Anyway

 **11:07 am – Iwaizumi:** You know what my friends are like, so tell me about yours

 

 **11:07 am – Oikawa:** i have one close friend ive known since highschool and the rest r just a bunch of guys i know from classes and from volleyball and stuff

 **11:07 am – Oikawa:** we get along pretty well most of the time ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ

 

 **11:07 am – Iwaizumi:** Oh I see

 

 **11:07 am – Oikawa:** u seem to get along well with ur friends too

 

 **11:08 am – Iwaizumi:** Mostly haha

 **11:08 am – Iwaizumi:** You’ve heard what matsukawa’s like

 

 **11:08 am – Oikawa:** he sounds like one of my friends tbh

 

 **11:08 am – Iwaizumi:** Oh haha

 **11:09 am – Iwaizumi:** there’s always one person like that I guess

 

 **11:09 am – Oikawa:** theyd probs get along rlly well if they ever met

 

 **11:09 am – Iwaizumi:** Probably

 **11:09 am – Iwaizumi:** Anyway, I have to go to uni

 

 **11:09 am – Oikawa:** u sure ur ok to go to uni??

 **11:09 am – Oikawa:** u seemed a bit out of it this morning hahahahhaha

 

 **11:10 am – Iwaizumi:** That’s not even funny

 

 **11:10 am – Oikawa:** i cant get over it

 **11:10 am – Oikawa:** drunk iwa-chan~

 

 **11:10 am – Iwaizumi:** What did I do to deserve this?

 

 **11:10 am – Oikawa:** u called me pretty iwa-chan

 **11:10 am – Oikawa:** and im gonna hold that to u for the rest of ur life

 

 **11:11 am – Iwaizumi:** please don’t

 **11:11 am – Iwaizumi:** I didn’t mean it

 

 **11:11 am – Oikawa:** sure sure iwa-chan

 **11:11 am – Oikawa:** (ﾉ≧ڡ≦)~☆

 

 **11:11 am – Iwaizumi:** Wow

 **11:11 am – Iwaizumi:** so fucking childish

 

 **11:12 am – Oikawa:** hehe

 **11:12 am – Oikawa:** u know thats not true~

 

 **11:12 am – Iwaizumi:** …

 

 **11:12 am – Oikawa:** oh one more thing!

 

 **11:12 am – Iwaizumi:** yeah?

 

 **11:12 am – Oikawa:** i forgot to point this out earlier but u owe me a picture

 

 **11:12 am – Iwaizumi:** You’re not getting a selfie of me

 

 **11:12 am – Oikawa:** BUT IWAAA-CHAAANNN!!

 **11:13 am – Oikawa:** THATS NOT FAIIIRRRR

 

 **11:13 am – Iwaizumi:** In what way is that unfair?

 **11:13 am – Iwaizumi:** I needed verification as to who you were

 **11:13 am – Iwaizumi:** also I was drunk

 

 **11:13 am – Oikawa:** maybe i want verification as to who YOU are

 

 **11:13 am – Iwaizumi:** You can’t fool me, I know you’ve never doubted me

 

 **11:13 am – Oikawa:** uuggghhhhh IWA-CHAAANNNNN

 

 **11:13 am – Iwaizumi:** no

 

 **11:14 am – Oikawa:** fine (↼_↼)

 **11:14 am – Oikawa:** well have fun at uni

 **11:14 am – Oikawa:** i dont have to go until this afternoon

 

 **11:14 am – Iwaizumi:** Lucky

 **11:14 am – Iwaizumi:** Bye then

 

~

 

_Saturday 21 st October_

**2:23 am – Oikawa:** heeeeyyy iwa-chan~~~

 **2:23 am – Oikawa:** its been 24 hrs since u called me pretty~

 **2:23 am – Oikawa:** HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAGAH

 

 **2:24 am – Iwaizumi:** Do you really have to keep reminding me?

**2:24 am – Oikawa:** yes

 **2:24 am – Oikawa:** bc i think u should remember that moment for the rest of ur life

**2:24 am – Iwaizumi:** Wow

 **2:24 am – Iwaizumi:** well you’ll probably never hear it again

 

 **2:24 am – Oikawa:** excuse me iwa-chan everyone calls me pretty (^_<)~☆

 

 **2:25 am – Iwaizumi:** Then why is it so amusing that I did?

 

 **2:25 am – Oikawa:** cause its u

 **2:25 am – Oikawa:** i cant imagine u saying that sort of thing when ur sober

 

 **2:25 am – Iwaizumi:** Me neither

 

 **2:25 am – Oikawa:** apparently ur subconscious mind is wiser than ur actual mind

 

 **2:25 am – Iwaizumi:** I doubt that

 **2:26 am – Iwaizumi:** and you’re lucky I was still awake because I’m going to murder you if you wake me up at midnight one more time

 

 **2:26 am – Oikawa:** i dont do it that much (⇀‸↼‶)

 

 **2:26 am – Iwaizumi:** Oh really?

 

 **2:26 am – Oikawa:** i just like talking ok?

 **2:26 am – Oikawa:** i get bored easily

 

 **2:26 am – Iwaizumi:** You’d think you would get bored of talking to me

 

 **2:27 am – Oikawa:** dont say that iwa-chan~

 **2:27 am – Oikawa:** i love talking to u~~

 

 **2:27 am – Iwaizumi:** yeah…

 

 **2:27 am – Oikawa:** such enthusiasm iwa-chan (눈_눈)

 **2:27 am – Oikawa:** what did we say about being nice to our friends huh?

 

 **2:27 am – Iwaizumi:** Good point

 **2:28 am – Iwaizumi:** Well I’ll be nice to you by letting you sleep and you can be nice to me by letting me sleep

 

 **2:28 am – Oikawa:** (--_--)

 **2:28 am – Oikawa:** well night then

 **2:28 am – Oikawa:** dont get drunk again (^_<)~☆

 

 **2:28 am – Iwaizumi:** don’t worry, I won’t

 **2:28 am – Iwaizumi:** Night

 

 **2:29 am – Oikawa:** if u sleeptalk and call me pretty again, pls tell me~

 

 **2:29 am – Iwaizumi:** I don’t think you can tell when you sleeptalk oikawa

 **2:29 am – Iwaizumi:** and stop with the “pretty” thing

 

 **2:29 am – Oikawa:** oh well

 **2:29 am – Oikawa:** worth a try~


	7. Chapter 7

_Wednesday 25 th October_

**2:02 am – Oikawa:** hey iwa-chan (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ

 **2:02 am – Oikawa:** long time no see~

 

 **2:02 am – Iwaizumi:** why do you always text so fucking early??

 **2:03 am – Iwaizumi:** But hey I guess

 

 **2:03 am – Oikawa:** IWA-CHAAAN!

 

 **2:03 am – Iwaizumi:** Oh my god what??

 

 **2:03 am – Oikawa:** we havent talked in soooo long~

 **2:03 am – Oikawa:** like properly

 

 **2:03 am – Iwaizumi:** technically we’ve never spoken “properly”

 

 **2:03 am – Oikawa:** (눈_눈)

 

 **2:04 am – Iwaizumi:** And it’s been like 4 days since we spoke

 **2:04 am – Iwaizumi:** I’ve been busy

 

 **2:04 am – Oikawa:** too busy for me?! ∑(ﾟﾛﾟ〃)

 **2:04 am – Oikawa:** we had a special connection iwa~

 **2:04 am – Oikawa:** and you called me pretty~~~

 

 **2:04 am – Iwaizumi:** fuck stop with the pretty thing i was drunk

 

 **2:04 am – Oikawa:** neverrrr!

 

 **2:04 am – Iwaizumi:** It’s midnight damn it oikawa

 

 **2:05 am – Oikawa:** its only 2 iwa

 **2:05 am – Oikawa:** stop overreacting (◔_◔)

 

 **2:05 am – Iwaizumi:** fuck you

 

 **2:05 am – Oikawa:** i knew u’d answer

 **2:05 am – Oikawa:** cause u seem to study late

 

 **2:05 am – Iwaizumi:** I just finished studying…

 

 **2:05 am – Oikawa:** perfect~!!

 

 **2:05 am – Iwaizumi:** and I want to sleep

 

 **2:06 am – Oikawa:** thats not fair (⇀‸↼‶)

 **2:06 am – Oikawa:** if all u do is study and sleep, when do i get to talk to u???

 

 **2:06 am – Iwaizumi:** You’re that desperate, huh?

 

 **2:06 am – Oikawa:** (--_--)

 

 **2:06 am – Iwaizumi:** fine

 **2:06 am – Iwaizumi:** I guess it won’t hurt to stay up for a few more minutes

 

 **2:07 am – Oikawa:** yaaayyy

 **2:07 am – Oikawa:** so hows life been without me?

 

 **2:07 am – Iwaizumi:** Pretty boring to be perfectly honest

 

 **2:07 am – Oikawa:** awww iwa-chan ur becoming such a nice person

 

 **2:07 am – Iwaizumi:** I take it back

 

 **2:07 am – Oikawa:** iwa-chan rUDE

 

 **2:08 am – Iwaizumi:** Just be glad I’m talking to you

 **2:08 am – Iwaizumi:** I really could be sleeping right now you know

 

 **2:08 am – Oikawa:** oh iwa-chan…

 **2:08 am – Oikawa:** ive missed u (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ

 

 **2:08 am – Iwaizumi:** …

 **2:08 am – Iwaizumi:** you’re so… open

 

 **2:09 am – Oikawa:** (ﾉ≧ڡ≦)~☆

 

 **2:09 am – Iwaizumi:** that fucking kaomoji again

 

 **2:09 am – Oikawa:** now now iwa-chan dont be rude

 **2:09 am – Oikawa:** ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ

 

 **2:09 am – Iwaizumi:** I’m tired so fucking deal with it

 **2:09 am – Iwaizumi:** Anyway

 

 **2:10 am – Oikawa:**??

 

 **2:10 am – Iwaizumi:** I was kinda interested

 **2:10 am – Iwaizumi:** You seem to study quite a bit, so what are you actually studying?

 

 **2:10 am – Oikawa:** excuse me iwa-chan!

 **2:10 am – Oikawa:** uve spent this whole time refusing to tell me what u study and now u want me to tell u???

 **2:10 am – Oikawa:** such a hypocrite!

 

 **2:10 am – Iwaizumi:** Well I figured it won’t hurt

 

 **2:10 am – Oikawa:** aww iwa-chan! (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ

 **2:11 am – Oikawa:** im studying physiotherapy

 

 **2:11 am – Iwaizumi:** Oh that’s pretty cool

 **2:11 am – Iwaizumi:** I guess you really would have to study hard for that

 

 **2:11 am – Oikawa:** what about u?

 **2:11 am – Oikawa:** i bet u do smthing rlly boring haha

 

 **2:11 am – Iwaizumi:** Dual degree of criminology and forensic science

**2:12 am – Oikawa:** OH MY GOD THATS SO COOL

 **2:12 am – Oikawa:** u gonna be like a detective or smthing??

 

 **2:12 am – Iwaizumi:** actually yeah that’s what I’ve been considering

 

 **2:12 am – Oikawa:** WOAH OMG IWA-CHAN SO AMAZING!!

 **2:12 am – Oikawa:** ooOOH IWA WITH A GUN!

 

 **2:12 am – Iwaizumi:** Haha it’s not that amazing

 **2:12 am – Iwaizumi:** There’s a lot of work involved

 

 **2:13 am – Oikawa:** thats way cooler than physio ヾ( ￣O￣)ツ

 

 **2:13 am – Iwaizumi:** But you enjoy physio, right?

 

 **2:13 am – Oikawa:** well yeah of course

 **2:13 am – Oikawa:** i guess im kinda passionate…

 

 **2:13 am – Iwaizumi:** Because of your knee?

 

 **2:13 am – Oikawa:** yeah

 **2:13 am – Oikawa:** but u must have a reason for wanting to be a detective right??

 

 **2:14 am – Iwaizumi:** um…

 

 **2:14 am – Oikawa:** oh my god what is it?

 **2:14 am – Oikawa:** is it lame??

 **2:14 am – Oikawa:** IWA-CHAN DONT LEAVE ME HANGINGGG!!!

 **2:14 am – Oikawa:** BABY COME BACCKK!!!

 **2:14 am – Oikawa:** U CAN BLAME IT ALLL ON MEEE~

 

 **2:14 am – Iwaizumi:** FUCKING SHUT UP!

 **2:14 am – Iwaizumi:** I leave for fucking 10 seconds and this happens…

 

 **2:14 am – Oikawa:** ANSWER MY QUESTION IWA-CHAAN

 

 **2:15 am – Iwaizumi:** fine

 **2:15 am – Iwaizumi:** uhh

 

 **2:15 am – Oikawa:** IWA-CHAN

 

 **2:15 am – Iwaizumi:** arhghgh

 **2:15 am – Iwaizumi:** as a kid I said I wanted to be a detective because I wanted an excuse to get my parents to buy me a magnifying glass to look at bugs

**2:15 am – Oikawa:** HAHAHAHAH

 

 **2:15 am – Iwaizumi:** then I kinda started actually liking the idea

 

 **2:15 am – Oikawa:** ahahahhha iwa-chan thats so cute!!

 

 **2:16 am – Iwaizumi:** I was a cute kid I guess

 

 **2:16 am – Oikawa:** ahahah i bet u were ☆(>ω・)

 

 **2:16 am – Iwaizumi:** I definitely was

 

 **2:16 am – Oikawa:** iwa-chan ur so talkative this morning

 **2:16 am – Oikawa:** im honoured

 

 **2:16 am – Iwaizumi:** That’s my cue to leave then

 

 **2:16 am – Oikawa:** iwa-channn

 

 **2:17 am – Iwaizumi:** might talk to you later though

 **2:17 am – Iwaizumi:** night

 

 **2:17 am – Oikawa:** night~!

 **2:17 am – Oikawa:** (^_<)~☆

 

~

 

 **9:43 am – Oikawa:** makki~

 **9:43 am – Oikawa:** i have a question

 

 **9:43 am – Hanamaki:** ooh whats this?? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **9:43 am – Hanamaki:** does someone need love advice?

 

 **9:43 am – Oikawa:** makki no its about classwork

 **9:43 am – Oikawa:** dont make this weird

 

 **9:43 am – Hanamaki:** how can i not make it weird

 **9:44 am – Hanamaki:** you literally ran out of my shower screaming about your precious iwa-chan

 

 **9:44 am – Oikawa:** i had a serious question (⇀‸↼‶)

 

 **9:44 am – Hanamaki:** what could possibly be more important than iwa-chan?? ∑(ﾟﾛﾟ〃)

 **9:44 am – Hanamaki:** have you moved on already??

 

 **9:44 am – Oikawa:** shut up makki

 

 **9:44 am – Hanamaki:** but mocking your love life is sooo much fun~

 

 **9:44 am – Oikawa:** (--_--)

 **9:44 am – Oikawa:** im not in love with iwa-chan!

 

 **9:45 am – Hanamaki:** sure sure

 **9:45 am – Hanamaki:** and im not in love with creampuffs

 **9:45 am – Hanamaki:** we’re both liars now

 

 **9:45 am – Oikawa:** oh my god makki

 **9:45 am – Oikawa:** THERES NO WAY IM IN LOVE WITH HIM

 

 **9:45 am – Hanamaki:** it was just a suggestion

 **9:45 am – Hanamaki:** but u seem awfully affected by it

 **9:46 am – Hanamaki:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **9:46 am – Oikawa:** UR WROGN

 **9:46 am – Oikawa:** IWA-CHANS MY FRINED ADN NOHTING MROE

 

 **9:46 am – Hanamaki:** nice spelling

 **9:46 am – Hanamaki:** getting flustered i see ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **9:46 am – Oikawa:** ur delusional

 

 **9:47 am – Hanamaki:** of course of course

 **9:47 am – Hanamaki:** Who’s iwa-chan??

 

 **9:47 am – Oikawa:** huh?

 

 **9:47 am – Hanamaki:** oops hahahha that was suga he stole my phone

 **9:47 am – Hanamaki:** Oikawa you shouldn’t be talking to strangers online!!

 **9:47 am – Hanamaki:** You don’t know who they could be!

 

 **9:48 am – Oikawa:** what the hell

 **9:48 am – Oikawa:** go away

 

 **9:48 am – Hanamaki:** This is serious

 **9:48 am – Hanamaki:** You haven’t given away any personal information have you?

 **9:48 am – Hanamaki:** sUgA sTOP! (ꐦ°᷄д°᷅)

 

 **9:48 am – Oikawa:** makki just stop giving him ur phone (눈_눈)

 

 **9:49 am – Hanamaki:** he keeps stealing it

 **9:49 am – Hanamaki:** hes a slippery bitch

 **9:49 am – Hanamaki:** Makki says you’ve been texting “iwa-chan” for a month

 **9:49 am – Hanamaki:** Are you sure that was a good idea??

 

 **9:49 am – Oikawa:** fricking hell this is annoying (#`皿´)

 **9:49 am – Oikawa:** just add him to the conversation

 

~

 

 **9:50 am –** _Hanamaki created group chat:_ dont talk to strangers oikawa~

 

 **9:50 am – Sugawara:** Makki told me about this “iwa-chan”

 

 **9:50 am – Oikawa:** uuuggghghhh

 **9:50 am – Oikawa:** wHY MAKKII

 

 **9:50 am – Hanamaki:** prepare to get mothered lol

 

 **9:50 am – Sugawara:** Are you sure you can trust him?

 

 **9:50 am – Hanamaki:** ahahahahha

 **9:50 am – Hanamaki:** isnt this fun

 

 **9:50 am – Oikawa:** im not a kid suga (↼_↼)

 

 **9:50 am – Hanamaki:** you sure bout that?

 

 **9:51 am – Oikawa:** im fairly sure i can make my own decisions

 

 **9:51 am – Hanamaki:** “fairly”

 

 **9:51 am – Oikawa:** SHUT UP MAKKI!!

 

 **9:51 am – Hanamaki:** but oikawa…

 **9:51 am – Hanamaki:** you know who else can make its own decisions?

 **9:51 am – Hanamaki:** your heart ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **9:51 am – Sugawara:**?

 

 **9:51 am – Hanamaki:** our friend oikawa seems to have a bit of a crush on iwa-chan

 **9:51 am – Hanamaki:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **9:51 am – Oikawa:** no i dont (⇀‸↼‶)

 

 **9:52 am – Sugawara:** That’s concerning and sweet at the same time

 

 **9:52 am – Hanamaki:** i know right (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 

 **9:52 am – Oikawa:** stop ignoring me (눈_눈)

**9:52 am – Sugawara:** We need to make sure we know who iwa-chan is before Oikawa meets him

 

 **9:52 am – Oikawa:** who said i was going to meet up with iwa-chan??

 

 **9:52 am – Hanamaki:** you’ve spent the last month telling me that don’t start denying it now that suga’s here

 **9:52 am – Hanamaki:** he may be the mum friend but mums can be supportive as well as overprotective (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ

 

 **9:52 am – Sugawara:** wait wait… I’m the mum friend?

 

 **9:52 am – Oikawa:** duh

 

 **9:53 am – Hanamaki:** haha livin under a rock i see suga

 **9:53 am – Hanamaki:** i mean cmon, even oikawa sees it

 

 **9:53 am – Oikawa:** hEY

 

 **9:53 am – Sugawara:** Stop being idiots you two

 **9:53 am – Sugawara:** Ok I kind of see it…

 **9:53 am – Sugawara:** ANYWAYS! if you really love him, you shouldn’t let this stop you!

 **9:53 am – Sugawara:** just make sure you’re safe of course

 

 **9:53 am – Hanamaki:** in bed

 

 **9:53 am – Oikawa:** THAT’S SO DISGUSTING OH MY GOD MAKKIIIIIII!!!!!!!

 

 **9:53 am – Sugawara:** HANAMAKI TAKAHIRO STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!! ITS INAPPROPRIATE!!

 

 **9:54 am – Hanamaki:** heheh

 **9:54 am – Hanamaki:** dirty jokes ftw

 

 **9:54 am – Oikawa:** AND IM NOT IN LOVE WITH IWA-CHAN!!!

 

 **9:54 am – Hanamaki:** woah getting defensive again huh? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **9:53 am – Sugawara:** Don’t be afraid to tell us how you really feel

 **9:54 am – Sugawara:** We support you oikawa

 

 **9:54 am – Oikawa:** pls dont

 **9:54 am – Oikawa:** just cause i want to be friends with iwa-chan doesnt mean im in love with him (--_--)

 

 **9:54 am – Hanamaki:** sure sure

**9:54 am – Sugawara:** I’ll do some investigating to make sure he’s trustworthy first

**9:54 am – Hanamaki:** oikawa you should be grateful to have such a kind and caring mother

 

 **9:55 am – Oikawa:** yeah… (눈_눈)

 **9:55 am – Oikawa:** y r u guys like this?!?!

 

 **9:55 am – Hanamaki:** bc we care deeply about our dearest tooru (•̀ᴗ-)✧

 

 **9:55 am – Oikawa:** that was a fucking rhetorical question makki ( ಠ╭╮ಠ )

 

 **9:55 am – Sugawara:** Language

 

 **9:55 am – Hanamaki:** aahahahhaha

 

 **9:56 am – Oikawa:** so mean (╥_╥)

 **9:56 am – Oikawa:** im so underappreciated

 

 **9:56 am – Hanamaki:** not by iwa-chan

**9:56 am – Sugawara:** He’ll appreciate you

 

 **9:56 am – Oikawa:** …

 

~

 

Avoiding Hanamaki proved to be far more difficult than Oikawa had ever envisaged, especially when all Hanamaki seemed interested in was trailing after him and proclaiming his conclusion to the entire campus.

“So, Oikawa…” he began slyly as they left the lecture hall, “Tell me what you–”

Oikawa forced a laugh, refusing to make eye contact. “I think I left something behind. Go on without me.”

Ignoring the smirk on Hanamaki’s face, Oikawa dashed back inside, much to his lecturer’s surprise. “What are you doing here?”

Feigning innocence, Oikawa answered, “Ah, I’m sorry… I was just looking for something I left in here.”

Once the room was empty, Oikawa slumped into a seat up the back and rested his head on his arms with a heavy sigh. He couldn’t run from Hanamaki forever, but it was hard to try to talk to someone who wouldn’t even take him seriously. Besides, there was no way he could be in love with Iwaizumi – a guy he’d never even met and knew hardly anything about.

Vague thoughts drifted through his head as he sat, trying to work out exactly what was going on in his brain. He just felt crushed by the sudden load of strange emotions that had materialised recently. Hanamaki had called it love, but Oikawa wasn’t sure if that was really the word for what he felt right now.

 _No,_ he reassured himself, pulling stray threads out of his jumper in thought. _I don’t love Iwa-chan. I_ can’t _love Iwa-chan._

He slapped his cheeks softly. _I’m clearly still sleep-deprived. Once I get some sufficient sleep, I’ll be back to normal and this’ll all be over. Makki’s just been putting stupid ideas into my head._

A bright voice broke into his thoughts. “Makki! Here he is!”

“Guh!” Oikawa spluttered, raising his head from the desk to see Hanamaki and Sugawara standing triumphantly in the doorway.

“You can’t hide from us,” Hanamaki said with a crooked smirk, and only then in his frustration did Oikawa realise how badly Hanamaki’s red jacket clashed with his hair.

Oikawa rolled his eyes, partly at Hanamaki’s clichéd statement and partly at his terrible choice in clothing. “There’s nothing to hide.”

“Then why are you hiding?”

“I’m not.”

Sugawara sighed, leaning his elbows on a table. “Maybe we should just leave him be for the time being.” With a grin, he added, “In the meantime, I’ll do some research into this ‘Iwa-chan’. Do you know his name, Makki?”

Oikawa tried to protest, but Hanamaki answered, “It’s Iwaizumi Hajime apparently.”

Sugawara’s brow furrowed. “Iwaizumi Hajime? Doesn’t he–”

“Have a lovely name?” Hanamaki interrupted. “Yes, he sounds perfect for Oikawa.”

“But he’s–” Sugawara began before being immediately cut off a second time by Hanamaki.

“Some random person that we don’t even know?” Hanamaki nodded earnestly. “Mm, yes, but Oikawa really seems to love him, so I guess we’ll just have to find out who he is.”

Hanamaki shot Sugawara an obvious glance, and Oikawa felt himself grin in disbelief. “You know him, don’t you?”

“Ah, no, no!” Sugawara shook his head adamantly, making eye contact with Hanamaki. “I just remember hearing the name from when I played volleyball in high school. I’m surprised you hadn’t recognised it, Oikawa.”

Oikawa sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “True, but I think you’re hiding something from me. Is Iwa-chan a friend of yours or something?”

“Like I said, I knew his name from volleyball.”

“Huh.” Oikawa still wasn’t entirely convinced.

 

~

 

 **7:17 pm – Oikawa:** hey iwa-chan

 **7:17 pm – Oikawa:** do u know a guy called sugawara koushi??

 

 **7:17 pm – Iwaizumi:** Why do you ask?

 

 **7:17 pm – Oikawa:** hes a friend of mine and i think he knows u from somewhere

 **7:17 pm – Oikawa:** apart from volleyball of course

 

 **7:17 pm – Iwaizumi:** Oh…

 **7:18 pm – Iwaizumi:** I kinda know him

 

 **7:18 pm – Oikawa:** really?? how??

 

 **7:18 pm – Iwaizumi:** This is suspicious

 **7:18 pm – Iwaizumi:** It seems my name has come up in conversation

**7:18 pm – Oikawa:** …

**7:18 pm – Iwaizumi:** why don’t you just ask him?

 

 **7:19 pm – Oikawa:** he wont tell me ヾ( ￣O￣)ツ

 **7:19 pm – Oikawa:** im rlly curious now

 

 **7:19 pm – Iwaizumi:** Me too…

**7:19 pm – Oikawa:** just tell me where u know him from

 

 **7:19 pm – Iwaizumi:** If he won’t tell you, maybe he doesn’t want you to know

 

 **7:19 pm – Oikawa:** ughh iwa-chan stop being difficult ( ｰ̀εｰ́ )

 

 **7:20 pm – Iwaizumi:** I’m not

 **7:20 pm – Iwaizumi:** How do you know him?

 

 **7:20 pm – Oikawa:** not telling (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و

 

 **7:20 pm – Iwaizumi:** Now you’re the one being difficult

 

 **7:20 pm – Oikawa:** (--_--)

 

 **7:20 pm – Iwaizumi:** If you really want to know, he’s in one of my classes

 **7:21 pm – Iwaizumi:** It’s not really a big deal

 

 **7:21 pm – Oikawa:** oh no iwa-chan thats where ur wrong

 **7:21 pm – Oikawa:** this changes everything


	8. Chapter 8

_Wednesday 25 th October_

Group Chat: dont talk to strangers oikawa~

 

 **8:53 pm – Oikawa:** what the hell guys???

 **8:53 pm – Oikawa:** u knew that iwa-chan goes to this uni and u didnt think to tell me??!!?!?!? (ꐦ°᷄д°᷅)

 **8:53 pm – Oikawa:** and u withheld that information from me when i asked how u knew him ( ಠ╭╮ಠ )

 **8:53 pm – Oikawa:** i thought u were better friends than that (╥_╥)

 

 **8:53 pm – Hanamaki:** whoops

 **8:53 pm – Hanamaki:** didnt want to ruin the surprise (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 

 **8:53 pm – Oikawa:** wow thanks (◔_◔)

 

 **8:54 pm – Sugawara:** But isn’t it exciting?

 **8:54 pm – Sugawara:** The guy you like is actually closer than you think!!

 

 **8:54 pm – Oikawa:** like ive said, im not in love with him! (#`皿´)

 

 **8:54 pm – Hanamaki:** tsundereeee

 **8:54 pm – Hanamaki:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **8:54 pm – Oikawa:** SHUT UP MAKKIII!!!!

 

 **8:54 pm – Sugawara:** I think it’s really sweet Oikawa

 **8:54 pm – Sugawara:** and this way I know he’s a real person so I can give you my full support~

 

 **8:55 pm – Hanamaki:** sugas being a mum again

 

 **8:55 pm – Oikawa:** wow i always wanted ur support for my non-existent relationship (--_--)

 

 **8:55 pm – Hanamaki:** we know

 

 **8:55 pm – Oikawa:** (눈_눈)

**8:55 pm – Sugawara:** You should search him on the uni database

 

 **8:55 pm – Oikawa:** im not a stalker (--_--)

 

 **8:55 pm – Hanamaki:** it’s not stalking

 **8:55 pm – Hanamaki:** it’s simply curiosity ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **8:55 pm – Oikawa:** im not curious

 

 **8:56 pm – Hanamaki:** of course your not curious

 **8:56 pm – Hanamaki:** you’ve only talked about him non-stop for fucking months

 

 **8:56 pm – Oikawa:** month singular (--_--)

 

 **8:56 pm – Hanamaki:** and asked him for selfies and private details of his life

 **8:56 pm – Hanamaki:** and somehow managed to talk so much about someone you’ve never even met that literally fucking everyone who knows you also knows who “iwa-chan” is

 **8:56 pm – Hanamaki:** so obviously youre not curious at all

**8:56 pm – Sugawara:** Hanamaki’s right

 **8:56 pm – Sugawara:** It’s perfectly natural

 

 **8:56 pm – Hanamaki:** AYY MUM KNOWS WHATS UP ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **8:56 pm – Oikawa:** no

 

 **8:57 pm – Hanamaki:** yes

 

 **8:57 pm – Sugawara:** We don’t mean to put pressure on you

 

 **8:57 pm – Hanamaki:** yes we do

 

 **8:57 pm – Sugawara:** But you need to take some initiative

 

 **8:57 pm – Hanamaki:** or itll be too late

 **8:57 pm – Hanamaki:** he’ll be ensnared by someone else

 

 **8:57 pm – Oikawa:** were just friends

 

 **8:57 pm – Hanamaki:** “friends”

 

 **8:57 pm – Sugawara:** That’s a good start

 **8:57 pm – Sugawara:** but you can make it better

 

 **8:58 pm – Hanamaki:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **8:58 pm – Oikawa:** makki sTOP (ꐦ°᷄д°᷅)

 

 **8:58 pm – Hanamaki:** make me

 

 **8:58 pm – Sugawara:** put it this way

 **8:58 pm – Sugawara:** Do you want to meet your friend or not?

 

 **8:58 pm – Oikawa:** uhhhhh

 **8:58 pm – Oikawa:** obviously

 

 **8:58 pm – Hanamaki:** then what are you waiting for???

 

 **8:59 pm – Sugawara:** Don’t worry, he’s a pretty good guy

 

 **8:59 pm – Oikawa:** i know

 

 **8:59 pm – Hanamaki:** AWWWW

 

 **8:59 pm – Oikawa:** shut up

 **8:59 pm – Oikawa:** i know cause ive been texting him

 **8:59 pm – Oikawa:** stop reading into the situation!! (#`皿´)

 

 **8:59 pm – Hanamaki:** heh

 

 **9:00 pm – Sugawara:** Good luck!!

 

 **9:00 pm – Hanamaki:** i guarantee you’ll like him~!

 

 **9:00 pm – Oikawa:** thanks so much (↼_↼)

 

~

 

Oikawa felt a shiver of excitement run down his spine as he opened his laptop, slowly logging on to his university’s student database. He curled up on his bed, resting the computer on his knees as the page loaded. He really did want to know what Iwaizumi looked like, he realised. It would be nice to actually be able to imagine the person on the other end after their month-long correspondence, he thought, before feeling his face flush and wondering why.

 _Iwaizumi Hajime_ , he typed into the database’s search bar, trying to convince himself that he was in no way partaking in activity that might be considered stalking. After all, why would he have any reason to stalk Iwaizumi? _It’s not like I’m in love with him or anything_ , Oikawa thought petulantly, pouting at the thought of his friends’ incessant teasing.

But the first thing Oikawa thought when he took in the sight of Iwaizumi’s dark, spiked hair, green eyes and almost surprised smile, was, _He’s actually really hot,_ before burying his face in his pillow straight away and trying to erase all memory of that brief and incredibly embarrassing thought. After managing to compose himself, Oikawa ventured another glance at his computer, confirming that the search result was actually _his_ Iwaizumi, before shamelessly gawking at the picture on the screen.

After zooming in so close on the photograph that Iwaizumi’s face became pixelated, Oikawa realised what he was doing, and nearly knocked the computer off his lap with a sudden flinch of his leg. _Stop gaping!_ he berated himself silently, slamming the laptop shut in mortification and covering his face with his hands, ignoring the clatter as the computer slid off the bed and onto the floor.

Just when he thought things couldn’t get any worse, Oikawa’s grandmother opened his bedroom door. “Tooru, dear, I heard a loud noise? Is everything all right?”

“Huh?” Oikawa sat up in shock, colour rushing to his face. “Ah, yeah… I dropped my laptop by accident.”

“You’re very red,” she pointed out, crossing her arms and displaying a pout almost identical to his own.

Oikawa averted his gaze, suddenly extremely aware of the heat in his cheeks. “Ah… it’s nothing. I’m just… stressed about exams, I guess?”

To Oikawa’s great chagrin, his grandmother didn’t seem convinced in the slightest. “Oh, I see.”

“Mm,” Oikawa murmured, wishing something would break the room’s awkward atmosphere.

His grandmother stood in the doorway for a moment, before turning to leave. “Don’t stay up too late, now, Tooru.”

Oikawa sighed. “I’ll try, Grandma.”

Only when he heard his grandmother’s footsteps fade into the distance did Oikawa relax. What the hell was he thinking, gaping at a picture of a guy he hardly knew? And even after assuring his friends that there was no chance he had a crush on Iwaizumi, he still managed to get himself into this mess.

 _Idiot_ , he scolded himself. _You either like him or you don’t! Which is it?_

But to his immense discomfort, Oikawa realised he honestly wasn’t sure anymore.

 

~

 

Group Chat: dont talk to strangers oikawa~

 

 **9:20 pm – Oikawa:** asdjfkweioafhjkncasfhashdklxn

 

 **9:20 pm – Hanamaki:** oh shit hes got rabies

 

 **9:20 pm – Oikawa:** ksksjsnsmkd

 

 **9:20 pm – Hanamaki:** just tell us already

 

 **9:20 pm – Sugawara:** Did something happen?!?

 

 **9:20 pm – Oikawa:** of cOURSe something happened (--_--)

 

 **9:20 pm – Hanamaki:** did you find your iwa-chan??

 

 **9:20 pm – Oikawa:** yeah

 

 **9:21 pm – Hanamaki:** CALLED IT!!!

 **9:21 pm – Hanamaki:** so is your crush confirmed? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **9:21 pm – Oikawa:** NO

 **9:21 pm – Oikawa:** NO

 **9:21 pm – Oikawa:** YES

 **9:21 pm – Oikawa:** NO NO NO

 **9:21 pm – Oikawa:** I DONT EVEB KNOW

 

 **9:21 pm – Hanamaki:** this is a sudden development

**9:21 pm – Sugawara:** I’m very proud of you for admitting your feelings

 

 **9:21 pm – Oikawa:** YOU GYUS ARE WORSE THAN MY GRADNMA

 

 **9:22 pm – Hanamaki:** your grandma??

 **9:22 pm – Hanamaki:** when did your grandma come into this???

 

 **9:22 pm – Sugawara:** I think he’s in shock

 

 **9:22 pm – Oikawa:** okok

**9:22 pm – Hanamaki:** so do you have an answer?

 **9:22 pm – Hanamaki:** what do you think of your darling iwa-chan?

 

 **9:23 pm – Oikawa:** should i tell him??

 

 **9:23 pm – Hanamaki:** YES

 

 **9:23 pm – Sugawara:** He deserves to know how you feel about him

 

 **9:23 pm – Oikawa:** NOT THAT!!! (ꐦ°᷄д°᷅)

 **9:23 pm – Oikawa:** should i tell him we go to the same uni?

 

 **9:23 pm – Hanamaki:** oh that hahahaha

 

 **9:23 pm – Sugawara:** Definitely

 **9:24 pm – Sugawara:** That way you can meet up sometime

 

 **9:24 pm – Oikawa:** ughgghghgh idkkkk……

 

 **9:24 pm – Hanamaki:** get your shit together man

 **9:24 pm – Hanamaki:** you’re friends, right?

 

 **9:24 pm – Oikawa:** yeah

 

 **9:24 pm – Sugawara:** Then shouldn’t it be just like seeing one of us?

 

 **9:24 pm – Oikawa:** but itll be our first time talking in person

 

 **9:25 pm – Hanamaki:** nervous oikawa ahahahahahhha (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ

 **9:25 pm – Hanamaki:** what a dweeeeeb

 

 **9:25 pm – Oikawa:** ur making me regret ever talking to u (#`皿´)

 

 **9:25 pm – Hanamaki:** hey don’t be a brat!

 **9:25 pm – Hanamaki:** we just wanna help you!

 

 **9:25 pm – Oikawa:** sure sure

 **9:25 pm – Oikawa:** okokok im overthinking this

 

 **9:26 pm – Hanamaki:** really?

 **9:26 pm – Hanamaki:** what gave that away?

 

 **9:26 pm – Sugawara:** It’ll be fine

 

 **9:26 pm – Oikawa:** he’s my good friend

 **9:26 pm – Oikawa:** i can tell him we go to the same uni

 

 **9:26 pm – Hanamaki:** sounds like youre trying to psych yourself up

 **9:26 pm – Hanamaki:** must be sooooo nerve-wracking

 

 **9:26 pm – Oikawa:** …

 

 **9:27 pm – Sugawara:** Just tell him

 **9:27 pm – Sugawara:** It’s not really a big deal

 

 **9:27 pm – Hanamaki:** or is it? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **9:27 pm – Sugawara:** Don’t freak him out, Makki

 

 **9:27 pm – Hanamaki:** ok mum~

 

~

 

 **9:28 pm – Oikawa:** hey iwa-chan~

 **9:28 pm – Oikawa:** u said ur in classes with sugawara, right?

**9:28 pm – Iwaizumi:** Yeah…?

 

 **9:28 pm – Oikawa:** uh well…

 **9:28 pm – Oikawa:** i also have classes with sugawara

**9:29 pm – Iwaizumi:** …

 **9:29 pm – Iwaizumi:** So you’re telling me you go to the same uni as him

 **9:29 pm – Iwaizumi:** Which is the same uni as me

 

 **9:29 pm – Oikawa:** yep~

 

 **9:29 pm – Iwaizumi:** You’re kidding, right?

 

 **9:29 pm – Oikawa:** no im serious how else would i know sugawara?

 

 **9:29 pm – Iwaizumi:** well shit there goes my peaceful university life…

 

 **9:29 pm – Oikawa:** (눈_눈)

**9:29 pm – Iwaizumi:** And you didn’t think to tell me this 2 hours ago before you suddenly disappeared??

 

 **9:30 pm – Oikawa:** ahhahahahaha oops (^_<)~☆

 **9:30 pm – Oikawa:** so u missed me?

 

 **9:30 pm – Iwaizumi:** No, I was just confused

 

 **9:30 pm – Oikawa:** ah ah i see

**9:30 pm – Iwaizumi:** Maybe we should meet up sometime then

 

 **9:30 pm – Oikawa:** yYASsS

 

 **9:30 pm – Iwaizumi:** God nevermind I take it back

 

 **9:30 pm – Oikawa:** nope! u cant do that iwa-chan~!!! (ﾉ≧ڡ≦)~☆

 

 **9:31 pm – Iwaizumi:** But I’ve got exams coming up so I’ll be busy for a little while

 

 **9:31 pm – Oikawa:** oh ok

 

 **9:31 pm – Iwaizumi:** I can’t believe we’ve never seen each other around

 

 **9:31 pm – Oikawa:** different subjects i guess

 **9:31 pm – Oikawa:** and for some reason my friends were really reluctant to let me know that we’re at the same uni (눈_눈)

 

 **9:31 pm – Iwaizumi:** They knew?

 

 **9:31 pm – Oikawa:** it seems so

 **9:32 pm – Oikawa:** my friend hanamaki told sugawara id been texting a guy called iwaizumi hajime and suga tried to say he knew u but makki kept covering it up

 

 **9:32 pm – Iwaizumi:** Weird

 

 **9:32 pm – Oikawa:** yeah ikr!

 **9:32 pm – Oikawa:** well my grandma told me not to stay up too late, so….

 

 **9:32 pm – Iwaizumi:** Relax Oikawa it’s 9:30

 **9:32 pm – Iwaizumi:** and it makes me laugh remembering that you’re staying with your grandparents

 

 **9:32 pm – Oikawa:** ha ha

**9:33 pm – Iwaizumi:** Well I guess one day you can meet my friends after all

 

 **9:33 pm – Oikawa:** huh?

 

 **9:33 pm – Iwaizumi:** You always used to say how much you wanted to meet my friends

 

 **9:33 pm – Oikawa:** omg iwa-chan thats so sweet!!!

 **9:33 pm – Oikawa:** i cant believe u remembered that

 

 **9:33 pm – Iwaizumi:** You literally told me every day for two weeks

 **9:33 pm – Iwaizumi:** I couldn’t forget if I tried

 

 **9:34 pm – Oikawa:** fine iwa-chan fine

 **9:34 pm – Oikawa:** keep trying to hide it (ﾉ≧ڡ≦)~☆

 

 **9:34 pm – Iwaizumi:** I’m surprised you haven’t gotten tired of that emoticon yet

 

 **9:34 pm – Oikawa:** ill never get tired of it

 **9:34 pm – Oikawa:** and ur welcome to meet my friends too~

 

 **9:34 pm – Iwaizumi:** Do I really want to??

 **9:35 pm – Iwaizumi:** You’re always telling me how annoying they are

 

 **9:35 pm – Oikawa:** actually uve got a point there haha

 **9:35 pm – Oikawa:** but srsly itd be so cool to actually meet u

 

 **9:35 pm – Iwaizumi:** And you likewise

 **9:35 pm – Iwaizumi:** even though you’re annoying

 

 **9:35 pm – Oikawa:** omg iwa-chan awwwwww so nice

 **9:35 pm – Oikawa:** ur being so sweet today (⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄)

 

 **9:36 pm – Iwaizumi:** you completely ignored the insult

 **9:36 pm – Iwaizumi:** Also I’m not sure how to respond to that…

 

 **9:36 pm – Oikawa:** its ok u dont have to~

 **9:36 pm – Oikawa:** awww iwa-channnnn

 

 **9:36 pm – Iwaizumi:** This is amusing and disconcerting at the same time

 

 **9:36 pm – Oikawa:** hahahhhaha

 **9:36 pm – Oikawa:** ok im sorry about that

 **9:36 pm – Oikawa:** im kinda stressed rn

 

 **9:37 pm – Iwaizumi:** Oh ok

 **9:37 pm – Iwaizumi:** Maybe I should leave you to study/sleep now then

 

 **9:37 pm – Oikawa:** ughghgh I guess I should sleep

 **9:37 pm – Oikawa:** night then iwa-chan~

 

 **9:37 pm – Iwaizumi:** Night Oikawa

 **9:37 pm – Iwaizumi:** good luck with whatever’s stressing you

 

 **9:38 pm – Oikawa:** thanks iwa-chan~!

 **9:38 pm – Oikawa:** (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ

 

~

 

Group Chat: dont talk to strangers oikawa~

 

 **9:38 pm – Oikawa:** um

 **9:38 pm – Oikawa:** maybe i was wrong

 **9:38 pm – Oikawa:** maybe i might have a bit of a crush on iwa-chan

**9:39 pm – Hanamaki:** AND HE FINALLY ADMITS IT

 **9:39 pm – Hanamaki:** THIS IS A MOMENTOUS DAY

 **9:39 pm – Hanamaki:** SUGA YOU OWE ME $10

 

 **9:39 pm – Sugawara:** Ugh I was so close ( ಠ╭╮ಠ )

 **9:39 pm – Sugawara:** But congratulations anyway!

 

 **9:39 pm – Oikawa:** HOW DARE YOU GUYS BET ON ME!!!

 

 **9:39 pm – Hanamaki:** aha get rekt

 **9:39 pm – Hanamaki:** but wow oikawa ur so appearance-focused

 **9:39 pm – Hanamaki:** only now that you see a picture of iwaizumi do you admit it

 

 **9:39 pm – Oikawa:** uhhhh

 **9:39 pm – Oikawa:** maybe ive had a crush for a little while now…..

 

 **9:40 pm – Hanamaki:** AHAHAHAHAHAHASHASHAHASHJ

 **9:40 pm – Hanamaki:** we knew didn’t we suga

 

 **9:40 pm – Sugawara:** We knew

 

 **9:40 pm – Hanamaki:** we knew since you ran screaming out my shower

 **9:40 pm – Hanamaki:** oh oikawa im so proud~

 

 **9:41 pm – Oikawa:** isnt suga meant to be the mum, not u? (↼_↼)

 

 **9:41 pm – Hanamaki:** let me be proud oikawa

 

 **9:41 pm – Sugawara:** Don’t ruin this for him, oikawa!

 

 **9:41 pm – Oikawa:** honestly its so much easier talking to iwa-chan than about him

 **9:41 pm – Oikawa:** it must be ur fault makki~

 

 **9:41 pm – Hanamaki:** I’m not sure whether to interpret that as sweet or as a personal attack

 

 **9:41 pm – Sugawara:** It’s a personal attack, Makki

**9:42 pm – Oikawa:** yes it is

 

 **9:42 pm – Hanamaki:** you dont know how much im gloating right now

 **9:42 pm – Hanamaki:** i was right and you were wrong ahahahahaha

 

 **9:42 pm – Oikawa:** shut up makki (눈_눈)

 **9:42 pm – Oikawa:** i didnt tell u so u could gloat

 

 **9:42 pm – Sugawara:** I have a class with Iwaizumi tomorrow

 **9:42 pm – Sugawara:** I’ll say hi for you           

 

 **9:43 pm – Oikawa:** oh my god pls dont ヾ( ￣O￣)ツ

 **9:43 pm – Oikawa:** its best if u dont say anything

 

 **9:43 pm – Hanamaki:** and whys that?? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **9:43 pm – Oikawa:** because iwa-chan will think im weird if he finds out

 

 **9:43 pm – Hanamaki:** or will he????

 

 **9:43 pm – Sugawara:** Who knows, maybe he feels the same way~

 

 **9:44 pm – Oikawa:** DONT EVEN CONSIDER THAT

 **9:44 pm – Oikawa:** THATS THE MOST MORTIFYING THING IVE HEARD ALL DAY

 

 **9:44 pm – Hanamaki:** someones self-conscious I see…

**9:44 pm – Oikawa:** yEs i Am

 **9:44 pm – Oikawa:** ughsdghajsdkghasjkd

 **9:44 pm – Oikawa:** im going to bed

 

 **9:45 pm – Hanamaki:** so early??

**9:45 pm – Oikawa:** yes

 **9:45 pm – Oikawa:** im traumatised and i need my beauty sleep


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basic translations for the Spanish are in the endnotes~

_Wednesday 25 th October_

**10:14 pm – Hanamaki:** code red code red

 **10:14 pm – Hanamaki:** the self-proclaimed grand king is onto us

 

 **10:14 pm – Matsukawa:** oh dios maldito

 **10:14 pm – Matsukawa:** the fuck did you do?

 

 **10:14 pm – Hanamaki:** no fue mi culpa!!

 **10:14 pm – Hanamaki:** it was suga!!

 **10:14 pm – Hanamaki:** told oikawa he knew iwaizumi

 

 **10:14 pm – Matsukawa:** that sneaky rat

 

 **10:14 pm – Hanamaki:** ikr

 

 **10:15 pm – Matsukawa:** and you did nothing to stop this treachery??

 

 **10:15 pm – Hanamaki:** hey fuck you i tried to stop him but he was too strong for me

 

 **10:15 pm – Matsukawa:** dude im sorry for your loss

 

 **10:15 pm – Hanamaki:** RIP “my worthless pride” 2k17

 

 **10:15 pm – Matsukawa:** who are you? oikawa?

 

 **10:15 pm – Hanamaki:** you dont know my life

 

 **10:15 pm – Matsukawa:** try me

 

 **10:15 pm – Hanamaki:** *cue sexual tension*

 **10:15 pm – Hanamaki:** haha no homo bro

 

 **10:16 pm – Matsukawa:** all the homo

 

 **10:16 pm – Hanamaki:** tru

 **10:16 pm – Hanamaki:** anyways

 **10:16 pm – Hanamaki:** oikawas onto us big time

 

 **10:16 pm – Matsukawa:** stop overreacting

 **10:16 pm – Matsukawa:** cant be that bad~

 

 **10:16 pm – Hanamaki:** oikawa found out that iwaizumi’s at our uni

 

 **10:16 pm – Matsukawa:** SHiT

**10:16 pm – Hanamaki:** oops teehee

 

 **10:17 pm – Matsukawa:** don’t try and cute yourself out of this

 **10:17 pm – Matsukawa:** we both know your ugly af

 

 **10:17 pm – Hanamaki:** you wound me mattsun

 **10:17 pm – Hanamaki:** but before you get too upset~~~

 

 **10:17 pm – Matsukawa:** this better be good or imma slap you

 

 **10:17 pm – Hanamaki:** oikawa finally admitted his crush on iwa-chan to us!!!

 

 **10:17 pm – Matsukawa:** THERE IS HOPE!!

 **10:17 pm – Matsukawa:** CONTINUE THE MISSION

 

 **10:17 pm – Hanamaki:** HOWw?!!

 

 **10:18 pm – Matsukawa:** we’re like 50% there

 **10:18 pm – Matsukawa:** iwaizumis just emotionally constipated and is taking his sweet time (↼_↼)

 

 **10:18 pm – Hanamaki:** point made

 **10:18 pm – Hanamaki:** we’ve gotta lay low for a while

 

 **10:18 pm – Matsukawa:** fucking stealth mode activate

 

 **10:18 pm – Hanamaki:** don’t say anything to iwaizumi

 **10:18 pm – Hanamaki:** fuck actually don’t even make contact with iwaizumi

 

 **10:18 pm – Matsukawa:** dude im in the same course as him

 **10:18 pm – Matsukawa:** what am i supposed to do? hide in the bushes whenever i see him?

 

 **10:18 pm – Hanamaki:** yes

 

 **10:18 pm – Matsukawa:** no

 **10:19 pm – Matsukawa:** but we do have to make sure this happens by “chance” *nudge nudge wink wink*

 **10:19 pm – Matsukawa:** just like that “accidental” wrong number you gave oikawa

 **10:19 pm – Matsukawa:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **10:19 pm – Hanamaki:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **10:19 pm – Hanamaki:** i knew they’d be a perfect couple but i never guessed it would work out so well

 

 **10:19 pm – Matsukawa:** indeed indeed

 **10:19 pm – Matsukawa:** we are truly geniuses

 

 **10:19 pm – Hanamaki:** the prodigies of our time~

 

 **10:19 pm – Matsukawa:** they better thank us at their wedding for this

 

 **10:19 pm – Hanamaki:** ill try not to let oikawa get any more suspicious than he already is

 

 **10:20 pm – Matsukawa:** we’ll just give them a little bit of a push of course ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **10:20 pm – Hanamaki:** of course

 

 **10:20 pm – Matsukawa:** but we’ve done fucking well

 **10:20 pm – Matsukawa:** more than likely they’ll want to meet up of their own accord

 

 **10:20 pm – Hanamaki:** kids now days are so scandalous

 

 **10:20 pm – Matsukawa:** theyre actually like a few months older than you

 

 **10:20 pm – Hanamaki:** shhhh child

 **10:20 pm – Hanamaki:** we have to keep them apart so we can set them up for real ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **10:20 pm – Matsukawa:** without them realising its us

 **10:20 pm – Matsukawa:** iwaizumi would kill me

 **10:21 pm – Matsukawa:** im not even joking he would murder me in cold blood

 

 **10:21 pm – Hanamaki:** dude don’t worry id attend the funeral

 

 **10:21 pm – Matsukawa:** id still be dead

 

 **10:21 pm – Hanamaki:** don’t worry your pretty little head, darling

 

 **10:21 pm – Matsukawa:** aw babe, you flatter me (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 

 **10:21 pm – Hanamaki:** they’ll never find out it was us heheh

 **10:21 pm – Hanamaki:** forever oblivious

 

 **10:21 pm – Matsukawa:** theyre getting close now tho

 **10:21 pm – Matsukawa:** we need a way for them to meet thatll involve us

 **10:21 pm – Matsukawa:** i wanna watch the awkwardness first hand ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **10:22 pm – Hanamaki:** ye boi

 **10:22 pm – Hanamaki:** a party maybe?

 

 **10:22 pm – Matsukawa:** hm idk

 **10:22 pm – Matsukawa:** iwaizumi’s not so keen on partying especially after last time

 

 **10:22 pm – Hanamaki:** last time?

 **10:22 pm – Hanamaki:** what happened last time???

 

 **10:22 pm – Matsukawa:** did oikawa tell u how iwaizumi called him pretty?

 

 **10:22 pm – Hanamaki:** OH MY GOD WHAT?!?!?!?

 **10:22 pm – Hanamaki:** that information was left undisclosed and i am extremely disappointed

 

 **10:22 pm – Matsukawa:** iwaizumi drunk texted oikawa

 **10:23 pm – Matsukawa:** he freaked out later and blamed me cause i got him to go

 

 **10:23 pm – Hanamaki:** OMG HAHAHAHAHA WHAT A FUCKING IDIOT

 **10:23 pm – Hanamaki:** ok no party then

 

 **10:23 pm – Matsukawa:** we could just let them “happen” to meet at uni tho

 **10:23 pm – Matsukawa:** with us of course ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **10:23 pm – Hanamaki:** tru tru

 **10:23 pm – Hanamaki:** but oikawas already suspicious so it might just seem like too much of a coincidence

 **10:23 pm – Hanamaki:** ill never understand how someone so self-absorbed still manages to understand his surroundings

 

 **10:23 pm – Matsukawa:** it’s a mystery to me

 **10:23 pm – Matsukawa:** but how about a really public place?

 **10:23 pm – Matsukawa:** like a shopping centre??

 

 **10:24 pm – Hanamaki:** hm

 **10:24 pm – Hanamaki:** ughgh idk

 **10:24 pm – Hanamaki:** lets just let destiny take its course maybe…?

 

 **10:24 pm – Matsukawa:** i guess we’ll just have to wait and see what happens ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**10:24 pm – Hanamaki:** make sure iwaizumi realises his crush before we let them meet

 **10:24 pm – Hanamaki:** gotta ensure love at first sight~  


 

 **10:24 pm – Matsukawa:** cringey shoujo ftw

 

**~**

_Thursday 26 th October_

Even from the opposite side of the lecture hall, Iwaizumi knew Sugawara was watching him. There was something about the way Sugawara innocently averted his eyes and became suddenly interested in the lecture every time Iwaizumi turned around, that made him more than just a little suspicious. It was probably something to do with Oikawa, he realised, remembering how Oikawa had mentioned Sugawara the previous evening.

At the very thought of Oikawa, Iwaizumi felt his heart rate increase slightly. He hadn’t believed it at first, when Oikawa told him they went to the same university, but now it suddenly felt real. Although they had never crossed paths before, Oikawa was within walking distance, and Iwaizumi realised for the first time that he could actually just go find him.

He tried to dispel these thoughts and concentrate on the lecture, but the constant sense of being watched made him too uncomfortable to think properly. As much as he tried to ignore it, Iwaizumi could feel Sugawara’s presence three rows back, and wished the class would finish as soon as possible – he didn’t think he would be able to stand it much longer.

After enduring the last hour of the class, Iwaizumi stood to leave, hoping he would make it to the door before Sugawara, but he got caught up in the swarm of students and found himself face-to-face with Sugawara.

“Hey, Iwaizumi,” Sugawara began casually, like he hadn’t been staring at Iwaizumi for almost two hours.

“Hi…?” Iwaizumi responded, feeling a mix of awkwardness and frustration. “Ah… do you need something?”

Sugawara feigned contemplation, before eventually stating, “So, I’ve heard my friend has been texting you. You know, Oikawa.”

 _Yes, I know who you’re talking about,_ Iwaizumi thought in exasperation, but answered calmly, “Oh, yeah, he has.”

“And…?” Sugawara prompted, his brown eyes glinting. “Do you guys… get along well?”

Iwaizumi sighed, averting his gaze and pretending to be extremely interested in the bland walls of the lecture hall. “Yeah, I guess we’re friends.”

“Friends, huh?” Sugawara’s intent gaze was more than just a little unnerving, and Iwaizumi was forced, once again, to look away.

“Mm…”

“So what do you think of him?” Sugawara demanded. “Is he nice? Friendly? Funny?”

 _There’s definitely something strange going on here,_ Iwaizumi decided. Sugawara had never shown any interest in talking to him before, apart from basic introductions. He remembered what Oikawa had said about his friends acting suspiciously. Perhaps Oikawa hadn’t been exaggerating when he said they were strange.

“Ah, yeah, he seems like a pretty nice guy,” Iwaizumi answered carefully, with his attention now turned to his shoes. “We get along pretty well.”

As he said it, he felt his face heating for some unknown reason – and to his immense horror, Sugawara seemed to have noticed and, raising his eyebrows slightly, asked, “Oh, really?”

“Yeah… We were thinking of meeting up sometime, considering we both study here.”

 _What’s with this interrogation?!_ Iwaizumi wondered, feeling incredibly uncomfortable as he watched Sugawara get out his phone.

“Sorry, I’ve just got to answer this message,” he apologised, but as Sugawara started typing, Iwaizumi couldn’t recall hearing a message notification.

Was Sugawara actually taking notes on what he said? Iwaizumi realised with a jolt. “Ah…” he began, not entirely sure what to say. “I guess I’ll just go then…”

“Huh?” Sugawara’s head jerked up. “No, no, don’t worry. I was just wondering… any other thoughts on Oikawa?”

Iwaizumi’s temper was starting to fray, and he couldn’t help himself from snapping, “What’s it to you?”

To Iwaizumi’s surprise, Sugawara’s eyes lit up. “Ooh,” he breathed, typing furiously. “I’m so sorry to pry – it’s just that Oikawa’s a close friend of mine and I had to make sure he was in safe hands. He can be a bit… thoughtless at times.” Sugawara forced a disappointed tone, but Iwaizumi could tell he was delighted, for some peculiar reason.

“I see…” Iwaizumi was rather lost for words. “You don’t mind if I leave now, do you?”

“What? Oh, sure.” Sugawara smiled brightly, and Iwaizumi almost felt bad for losing his temper. “I guess I’ll see you around.”

“Yeah, bye…” Iwaizumi offered a weak grin, wondering how Oikawa could possibly have become friends with such an irritatingly nosy man.

But as he walked away, he realised that it wasn’t Sugawara’s eagerness that he found off-putting, but rather, the subject of their conversation. As much as he tried to deny it, Iwaizumi realised he felt strangely uncomfortable discussing his friendship with Oikawa.

 

~

 

Group Chat: dont talk to strangers oikawa~

 

 **3:04 pm – Sugawara:** Guess who I’m talking to~

 **3:04 pm – Sugawara:** IWAIZUMI

 **3:04 pm – Sugawara:** and he just said oikawa’s a nice guy and you get along well

 **3:04 pm – Sugawara:** OOH HE’S BLUSHING!!!!

 **3:04 pm – Sugawara:** He wants to meet up with you

 **3:04 pm – Sugawara:** Awww I’ve never seen this side of him before~!

 **3:05 pm – Sugawara:** Ooooh he’s getting defensive now

 **3:05 pm – Sugawara:** I asked him for any other thoughts and he got kinda angry

 **3:05 pm – Sugawara:** he’s definitely embarrassed

 **3:07 pm – Sugawara:** I think it’s safe to say he likes you~

 **3:07 pm – Sugawara:** Hehehe

 

 **3:07 pm – Hanamaki:** jesus suga calm down (#`皿´)

 **3:07 pm – Hanamaki:** wait a sec are you texting us when your still with iwaizumi?

 

 **3:07 pm – Sugawara:** yes?

 

 **3:07 pm – Hanamaki:** AHHAHHHAHA

 **3:07 pm – Hanamaki:** ur so hyped up iwaizumi has no doubt noticed u texting

 

 **3:08 pm – Sugawara:** No way

 **3:08 pm – Sugawara:** I was pretty stealthy if I say so myself

 

 **3:08 pm – Hanamaki:** yeah i doubt that (◔_◔)

 

 **3:08 pm – Oikawa:** OHMY GODDD

 

 **3:08 pm – Hanamaki:** here we go…

 

 **3:08 pm – Oikawa:** ASLDFHASJLKDHAEWOIURHASDKJFNALSKDJBFLAJKSDBF

 **3:08 pm – Oikawa:** YOUD BETTER NTO BE LYINB TO ME SUGAWRAA

 

 **3:09 pm – Sugawara:** I’m serious

 **3:09 pm – Sugawara:** You should be proud of my research

 

 **3:09 pm – Hanamaki:** mm lots of valuable insight into the mind of ur iwa-chan ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **3:09 pm – Oikawa:** i dont believe u (↼_↼)

 **3:09 pm – Oikawa:** i shouldntve told u about this

 

 **3:09 pm – Sugawara:** We’re not teasing you Oikawa

**3:09 pm – Hanamaki:** sugas just being a caring mum and he wants to help u (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 

 **3:10 pm – Oikawa:** huh

 

 **3:10 pm – Hanamaki:** well we dont know for sure what iwaizumi thinks of u

 **3:10 pm – Hanamaki:** ask him urself if u rlly care that much ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  

 

 **3:10 pm – Oikawa:** NO

 **3:10 pm – Oikawa:** (⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄)

 

 **3:10 pm – Hanamaki:** blushing huh?

 

 **3:10 pm – Sugawara:** That’s very sweet~

 

 **3:11 pm – Oikawa:** nO iTs noT

 

 **3:11 pm – Hanamaki:** stop being tsundere u know its annoying

 

 **3:11 pm – Oikawa:** ughhghGHGHgjghgfGHGHDg

 

 **3:11 pm – Sugawara:** Maybe I’ll talk to Iwaizumi again soon

 **3:11 pm – Sugawara:** He was completely oblivious to my interrogation today~

 

 **3:11 pm – Hanamaki:** u sure??

 

 **3:11 pm – Sugawara:** Yes

 **3:11 pm – Sugawara:** Stop doubting me ( ಠ╭╮ಠ )

 

 **3:12 pm – Oikawa:** he probably noticed and now he’ll think ive got weird friends and he wont want to talk to me anymore (╥_╥)

 

 **3:12 pm – Hanamaki:** its ok oikawa

 **3:12 pm – Hanamaki:** if sugas research is reliable, iwaizumi definitely wants to keep talking to u ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  

 

 **3:12 pm – Sugawara:** I’m extremely reliable

 

 **3:12 pm – Hanamaki:** yeah oikawa trust ur mother~

 

~

 

Group Chat: iwaizumi’s epic romance

 

 **4:18 pm – Iwaizumi:** I spoke to one of Oikawa’s friends today

 **4:18 pm – Iwaizumi:** it was horrible

 

 **4:18 pm – Kuroo:** Ooh what happened? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  

**4:18 pm – Iwaizumi:** He kept asking me about Oikawa

 **4:18 pm – Iwaizumi:** And what I think of him

 

 **4:19 pm – Bokuto:** ohoHO

 

 **4:19 pm – Kuroo:** Ohohoho

 

 **4:19 pm – Kenma:** do you really have to do this every time

**4:19 pm – Matsukawa:** apparently so

 

 **4:19 pm – Iwaizumi:** It was fucking weird

 **4:19 pm – Iwaizumi:** He started texting while I was talking and I swear he was writing down what I said

 

 **4:19 pm – Kuroo:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **4:19 pm – Matsukawa:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **4:20 pm – Bokuto:** IT’S A SIGN

 

 **4:20 pm – Kenma:** wow really

 

 **4:20 pm – Kuroo:** Kenma stop pretending you don’t want to be here

 **4:20 pm – Kuroo:** You would be ignoring us if you weren’t secretly interested

 

 **4:20 pm – Matsukawa:** you can’t hide from us kenma

 

 **4:20 pm – Bokuto:** WE KNO WHERE YUO LIIIVVEE

 

 **4:20 pm – Kenma:** well fuck

 

 **4:20 pm – Bokuto:** LANGUAEG KENMA!

 

 **4:20 pm – Matsukawa:** get rekt pudding head

 

 **4:20 pm – Kenma:** …

 

 **4:20 pm – Iwaizumi:** Honestly I don’t know what to think

 **4:20 pm – Iwaizumi:** oikawa has weird friends I believe him now

 

 **4:21 pm – Matsukawa:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **4:21 pm – Iwaizumi:** What’s that for?

 

 **4:21 pm – Matsukawa:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **4:21 pm – Iwaizumi:** this is so frustrating

 **4:21 pm – Iwaizumi:** I feel like my privacy was violated

 

 **4:21 pm – Kuroo:** Maybe you don’t like being asked what you think of oikawa cause you secretly like him

 

 **4:21 pm – Iwaizumi:** Not a fucking option

**4:21 pm – Kenma:** sure

**4:21 pm – Bokuto:** DEFENSIVE

 

 **4:21 pm – Matsukawa:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **4:22 pm – Iwaizumi:** godamnit guys

 

 **4:22 pm – Kuroo:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **4:22 pm – Matsukawa:** who did you speak to?

 

 **4:22 pm – Iwaizumi:** Sugawara

 

 **4:22 pm – Bokuto:** SUGAWRAAS FRIENSD WIHT AKAASHI

 **4:22 pm – Bokuto:** TAHT MEANS OIKAWA KNOES AKAAHSI

 

 **4:22 pm – Kuroo:** What really?!

 **4:22 pm – Kuroo:** Youve really got to be grateful for iwaizumis love life bokuto

 

 **4:22 pm – Matsukawa:** maybe bokuto will finally have a chance to talk to akaashi now

 

 **4:23 pm – Bokuto:** YYAAaayYYy

 

 **4:23 pm – Kenma:** thank you iwaizumi

 **4:23 pm – Kenma:** finally something to keep bokuto busy and quiet

 

 **4:23 pm – Kuroo:** KENMA THATS TWO TEXTS IN A ROW

 **4:23 pm – Kuroo:** AND ALMOST A FULL SENTENCE

 **4:23 pm – Kuroo:** IM SO PROOOOUUUD

 

 **4:23 pm – Matsukawa:** kuroo loves his boyfriend how sweet

 

 **4:23 pm – Kuroo:** YES I DO

 

 **4:23 pm – Kenma:** *shudder*

 

 **4:23 pm – Matsukawa:** and you finally admit that to us all

 **4:23 pm – Matsukawa:** not like we didn’t already know though

 

 **4:24 pm – Bokuto:** NICE MATTUSN AHAHAHHA

 

 **4:24 pm – Kenma:** wow………

 

 **4:24 pm – Iwaizumi:** I can’t believe you’re calling this my love life

 **4:24 pm – Iwaizumi:** That’s fucking stupid

 

 **4:24 pm – Matsukawa:** feel the love iwaizumi

 **4:24 pm – Matsukawa:** youve given bokuto hope, which caused kuroo to proclaim his love of kenma

**4:24 pm – Kuroo:** Its your turn iwaizumi

 **4:24 pm – Kuroo:** Pursue oikawa with passion

 

 **4:24 pm – Iwaizumi:** What passion?

 

 **4:24 pm – Matsukawa:** the passion you had when you called oikawa pretty

 

 **4:25 pm – Iwaizumi:** SHUT UP

 

 **4:25 pm – Bokuto:** WHAT

 

 **4:25 pm – Kuroo:** I DIDN’T HEAR ABOUT THIS

 **4:25 pm – Kuroo:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **4:25 pm – Bokuto:** HOW COEM YOU DIDNT TELL US THIS?!?!!!??

 

 **4:25 pm – Iwaizumi:** It doesn’t matter

 **4:25 pm – Iwaizumi:** I was drunk

 

 **4:25 pm – Kuroo:** Ohhhh that’s when it happened

 **4:25 pm – Kuroo:** So I guess that’s our fault then

 

 **4:25 pm – Bokuto:** AHAHAH OOPS

 **4:25 pm – Bokuto:** SORRY NOT SORRU

 

 **4:26 pm – Matsukawa:** it was hilarious

 **4:26 pm – Matsukawa:** he freaked out and blamed me

 

 **4:26 pm – Kuroo:** I cant get over this

 **4:26 pm – Kuroo:** Iwaizumi thinks Oikawas pretty

 

 **4:26 pm – Iwaizumi:** NO I DONT

 **4:26 pm – Iwaizumi:** like I said, I was drunk

**4:26 pm – Matsukawa:** theres always some truth in drunkenness

 **4:26 pm – Matsukawa:** in fact, youre probably more open when drunk

 

 **4:26 pm – Kuroo:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **4:26 pm – Kuroo:** This is an interesting development indeed

 

 **4:27 pm – Kenma:** so oikawa sent you a picture?

 

 **4:27 pm – Kuroo:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **4:27 pm – Kuroo:** and congratulations kenma another sentence

 

 **4:27 pm – Matsukawa:** hes evolving

 

 **4:27 pm – Iwaizumi:** I didn’t ask for a photo!

 

 **4:27 pm – Matsukawa:** iwaizumi freaked out and thought i was pretending to be oikawa all along

 **4:27 pm – Matsukawa:** so he demanded identification ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **4:27 pm – Kuroo:** So technically you asked for a picture

 **4:27 pm – Kuroo:** And you told him he was pretty

 

 **4:27 pm – Bokuto:** HES GOT YOU THERE hAHHA

**4:27 pm – Iwaizumi:** I WAS DRUNK AND ITS YOUR FAULT

 

 **4:27 pm – Kuroo:** Well we aren’t the ones who called oikawa pretty

 

 **4:28 pm – Iwaizumi:** I fucking hate everything

 

 **4:28 pm – Kenma:** except oikawa

 

 **4:28 pm – Kuroo:** Kenma youre so talkative today I’m so proud

 

 **4:28 pm – Kenma:** if i talk more, can everyone else talk less?

 

 **4:28 pm – Iwaizumi:** That’s a great idea

 

 **4:28 pm – Kuroo:** Sorry kenma not happening

 

 **4:28 pm – Bokuto:** We cant tease iwaizmi quietly

 

 **4:28 pm – Matsukawa:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **4:28 pm – Kenma:** i manage it

**4:29 pm – Kuroo:** Well we can’t all be perfect like you kenma

 

 **4:29 pm – Matsukawa:** once again, kuroo is open with his feelings

 **4:29 pm – Matsukawa:** youre setting an excellent example kuroo keep it up~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish translations according to google translate (not too accurate haha!):  
> "oh dios maldio" - oh god damn  
> "no fue mi culpa" - it was not my fault


	10. Chapter 10

_Saturday 28 th October_

Group Chat: iwaizumi’s epic romance

 

 **2:13 pm – Iwaizumi:** I wasn’t going to mention this to you guys, but…

 

 **2:13 pm – Matsukawa:** BUT???

 

 **2:13 pm – Kuroo:** BUT WHAT??????

 

 **2:13 pm – Bokuto:** IM SO CURIOUSS

 

 **2:13 pm – Kenma:** you werent going to mention this…?

 **2:13 pm – Kenma:** its probably just about oikawa calm down guys

 

 **2:13 pm – Iwaizumi:** This is why I wasn’t going to say anything

 **2:13 pm – Iwaizumi:** It wasn’t really important anyway never mind

 

 **2:13 pm – Kuroo:** Hes avoiding the question so it’s definitely important

 

 **2:14 pm – Matsukawa:** we need to know

 

 **2:14 pm – Kuroo:** We’ll never let you leave if you don’t tell us

 

 **2:14 pm – Bokuto:** WE’LL HUNT YOU DOWWNNNN

 

 **2:14 pm – Iwaizumi:** Fucking hell

 **2:14 pm – Iwaizumi:** it’s not really a big deal…

 

 **2:14 pm – Matsukawa:** that’s what they all say…

 

 **2:14 pm – Kuroo:** BUT……?!?!?!

 

 **2:14 pm – Iwaizumi:** jesus christ kuroo

 **2:14 pm – Iwaizumi:** Ok so I’m thinking of meeting up with Oikawa

 

 **2:14 pm – Matsukawa:** good luck for confessing, lover boy~

 

 **2:15 pm – Kenma:** thats gross mattsun

 

 **2:15 pm – Bokuto:** WE BELIEVE IN YUO

 

 **2:15 pm – Iwaizumi:** IM NOT CONFESSING

 **2:15 pm – Iwaizumi:** THERES NOTHING TO CONFESS

 

 **2:15 pm – Kuroo:** Why else would you be so reluctant to tell us???

 **2:15 pm – Kuroo:** You can’t hide from us iwaizumi ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **2:15 pm – Iwaizumi:** Shut up

 **2:15 pm – Iwaizumi:** anyway I have a question

 

 **2:15 pm – Matsukawa:** we will gladly answer all your questions ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **2:15 pm – Kuroo:** On what topic do you require advice? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **2:15 pm – Iwaizumi:** STOP IT

 **2:15 pm – Iwaizumi:** Because I’ll be asking to meet with someone I’ve never met before, AND ONLY BECAUSE OF THAT, I’m just a little unsure of what to say

 

 **2:16 pm – Matsukawa:** only because of that, he says ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **2:16 pm – Matsukawa:** damN LIAR!!

 

 **2:16 pm – Iwaizumi:** I just don’t know how to suggest meeting up with him

 **2:16 pm – Iwaizumi:** What if he thinks it’s too sudden and that I’ve got ulterior motives or something??

 

 **2:16 pm – Kuroo:** You’re surprisingly… fragile

 

 **2:16 pm – Matsukawa:** fragile like an old lady asking for advice about her darling husband~

 

 **2:16 pm – Bokuto:** BABIES ARE FRAGIEL DON’T DROP THEM

 

 **2:16 pm – Kenma:** what the actual fuck bokuto

 

 **2:16 pm – Iwaizumi:** ANYWAY

 **2:16 pm – Iwaizumi:** I’d prefer we don’t get distracted talking about fragility

 

 **2:17 pm – Matsukawa:** ah yes that’s right

 **2:17 pm – Matsukawa:** we need to help iwa-chan confess

 

 **2:17 pm – Kuroo:** Just talk to him normally

 **2:17 pm – Kuroo:** Like you’re offering to meet up with one of us

 

 **2:17 pm – Matsukawa:** but kuroo that doesn’t happen

 **2:17 pm – Matsukawa:** we usually just intrude on him i dont think hes ever arranged to meet with us

 

 **2:17 pm – Kuroo:** Hahah fucking true mattsun

 **2:17 pm – Kuroo:** Ok so start with a good pickup line

 

 **2:17 pm – Bokuto:** OOOHH I GOT ONE!

 

 **2:17 pm – Kenma:** here we go…

 

 **2:17 pm – Iwaizumi:** NONONONO STOP RIGHT THERE

 **2:18 pm – Iwaizumi:** I DONT NEED A PICKUP LINE!

 

 **2:18 pm – Kuroo:** DO IT BRO

 

 **2:18 pm – Matsukawa:** do it for the vine

 

 **2:18 pm – Bokuto:** IF YOU WERE MY LITTLE TOE ID BANG YOU ON EVERY PIECE OF FURNITURE IN MY HOUSE!!

 

 **2:18 pm – Matsukawa:** ABAHHAHAH ITS FUCKING GENIUS!!

 **2:18 pm – Matsukawa:** YOU HAVE TO USE THAT IWAIZUMI!! YOU CANT WASTE THAT PIECE OF ROMANTIC GOLD!!!

 

 **2:18 pm – Kuroo:** BROOOO YOU DIDNT LET ME DOWN AHAHAHAHHAA

 

 **2:18 pm – Kenma:** youre fucking messed up

 

 **2:18 pm – Iwaizumi:** FUCK YOU ALL THATS DISGUSTINGGG

 

 **2:18 pm – Bokuto:** BUT YOU DIDNT DENY IT OHOHOOHOHOO ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **2:18 pm – Kuroo:** OHOOHHOHOHOHO

 

 **2:19 pm – Iwaizumi:** FUCK WHY DO I EVEN TRY?!!

**2:19 pm – Matsukawa:** come back iwaaaizuuumiiiii

 **2:19 pm – Matsukawa:** we misss youuuuuu

 

 **2:19 pm – Kuroo:** Miss teasing you

 

 **2:19 pm – Matsukawa:** shhhhh

 **2:19 pm – Matsukawa:** tru but uncalled for kuroo

 

 **2:19 pm – Iwaizumi:** It’s not a date you assholes

 **2:19 pm – Iwaizumi:** No pickup lines

 **2:19 pm – Iwaizumi:** especially not shitty ones

 

 **2:19 pm – Bokuto:** IWAIZUMI THAT WAS A BRILLIANT PICKUP LINE HOW DARE U

 

 **2:20 pm – Kuroo:** Fine then

 **2:20 pm – Kuroo:** Spoil all our fun

 

 **2:20 pm – Matsukawa:** say something like ‘hey wanna meet up?’

 

 **2:20 pm – Iwaizumi:** No

 **2:20 pm – Iwaizumi:** That sounds too casual and kind of flirty

 

 **2:20 pm – Kuroo:** How about ‘we should go do something together’?

 

 **2:20 pm – Iwaizumi:** sounds too suggestive

 

 **2:20 pm – Kuroo:** It only sounds suggestive cause youre reading it that way

 **2:20 pm – Kuroo:** Honestly Iwaizumi youre so dirty minded ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **2:20 pm – Matsukawa:** tsk tsk tsk iwa

 

 **2:21 pm – Iwaizumi:** It’s because you’re the one saying it!

**2:21 pm – Kuroo:** Whatever you say ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**2:21 pm – Bokuto:** ‘I LIKE YOU WANNA MEET UP?’

**2:21 pm – Iwaizumi:** Like I’ve said, it’s not a fucking date

 **2:21 pm – Iwaizumi:** Try to keep up bokuto

**2:21 pm – Matsukawa:** be nice iwaizumi~

 **2:21 pm – Matsukawa:** we’re just trying to help and you’re being incredibly picky

**2:21 pm – Kuroo:** Probably because you want to make a good impression ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**2:21 pm – Kenma:** hes nervous

 

 **2:21 pm – Iwaizumi:** I’m not nervous!

 **2:21 pm – Iwaizumi:** I just want to start a conversation without sounding weird or abrupt

 

 **2:22 pm – Matsukawa:** insecure much?

 

 **2:22 pm – Kuroo:** You wouldn’t be freaking out this much if you weren’t nervous

 

 **2:22 pm – Iwaizumi:** Ok so what if I’m nervous then?!

 

 **2:22 pm – Bokuto:** YOURE NERVOUS CAUSE YOU LIEK OIKAAW

 

 **2:22 pm – Iwaizumi:** I’m not nervous and I don’t like oikawa!

 

 **2:22 pm – Kenma:** you just said youre nervous…

 

 **2:22 pm – Kuroo:** Hes got a point Iwaizumi

 **2:22 pm – Kuroo:** Now youre denying what you’ve already said

 

 **2:23 pm – Matsukawa:** ok lets put it this way

 **2:23 pm – Matsukawa:** youre usually pretty good at talking face to face with people you hardly know

 **2:23 pm – Matsukawa:** so why is the thought of meeting oikawa making you so nervous??

 

 **2:23 pm – Kuroo:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **2:23 pm – Iwaizumi:** He’s just my friend, ok?

 **2:23 pm – Iwaizumi:** I just want us to be able to meet properly and then I’ll be fine

 

 **2:23 pm – Kuroo:** How sweet

 **2:23 pm – Kuroo:** Iwaizumi cares about making a good first impression on someone he’s already made an impression on

 **2:23 pm – Kuroo:** I think I’d call that more than just friendship ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **2:23 pm – Bokuto:** HES IN LLUUURRRRVEEEE

 

 **2:23 pm – Iwaizumi:** you’re hopeless all of you

 

 **2:24 pm – Kenma:** youre the most hopeless out of all of us here

 

 **2:24 pm – Kuroo:** Kenma’s right as usual

 

 **2:24 pm – Matsukawa:** wow kuroo you really idolise kenma

 **2:24 pm – Matsukawa:** are you this adoring when youre alone together? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **2:24 pm – Iwaizumi:** Mattsun no

 **2:24 pm – Iwaizumi:** stop being weird

 

 **2:24 pm – Matsukawa:** im not being weird

 **2:24 pm – Matsukawa:** youre just jumping to conclusions again ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **2:24 pm – Iwaizumi:** No it’s definitely you

 **2:25 pm – Iwaizumi:** Ok ok ok I’m just going to ask him normally

 **2:25 pm – Iwaizumi:** He probably won’t notice if it’s worded clumsily

 

 **2:25 pm – Kuroo:** Or will he…???

 

 **2:25 pm – Iwaizumi:** STOP IT IM TRYING TO MAKE GOOD DECISIONS HERE

 

 **2:25 pm – Kuroo:** god you’re so nervous

 **2:25 pm – Kuroo:** Good luck good luck

 

 **2:25 pm – Bokuto:** ASK OIAKWA FOR AKAASHIS NUMBER FOR ME

 

 **2:25 pm – Iwaizumi:** No

**2:25 pm – Kuroo:** Its ok bokuto

 **2:25 pm – Kuroo:** ask iwaizumi again when hes not so nervous

 

 **2:26 pm – Matsukawa:** kuroo you sound like youre consoling a small child

 

 **2:26 pm – Kuroo:** I’m just giving my bro hope

 **2:26 pm – Kuroo:** Iwaizumis being selfish and prioritising his love life over bokutos

 

 **2:26 pm – Iwaizumi:** ITS NOT MY LOVE LIFE

 

 **2:26 pm – Bokuto:** BRO

 **2:26 pm – Bokuto:** YOURE SO CONSIDERATE

 **2:26 pm – Bokuto:** SO KIND

 

 **2:26 pm – Kuroo:** Im always this kind

 

 **2:26 pm – Bokuto:** BRO

 

 **2:26 pm – Kenma:** seriously?

 

 **2:27 pm – Matsukawa:** now kenma is jealous of the attention kuroo is giving to bokuto

 **2:27 pm – Matsukawa:** he plots his revenge

 

 **2:27 pm – Kenma:** dont narrate my life like its a fucking nature documentary

 

 **2:27 pm – Matsukawa:** every human’s life is a nature documentary

 **2:27 pm – Matsukawa:** and dont swear kenma its unbecoming of a young child~

 

 **2:27 pm – Kenma:** …

 

 **2:27 pm – Kuroo:** Don’t call kenma a young child mattsun

 

 **2:27 pm – Matsukawa:** protective of your boyfriend are you now??

 

 **2:27 pm – Bokuto:** IGNORE HIM KUROO HES JUST JEALOUS

 

 **2:27 pm – Kuroo:** THANKS BRO ALWAYS KNEW I COULD COUNT ON YOU

 

 **2:28 pm – Iwaizumi:** I’m going to talk to oikawa now

 

 **2:28 pm – Kuroo:** Good luck

 

 **2:28 pm – Matsukawa:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **2:28 pm – Kenma:** dont embarrass yourself

 

 **2:28 pm – Matsukawa:** that might be too hard for him kenma

 **2:28 pm – Matsukawa:** hes smitten so he might get carried away~

 

~

**2:33 pm – Iwaizumi:** Hey so I was thinking

 **2:33 pm – Iwaizumi:** We really should meet up sometime

 **2:33 pm – Iwaizumi:** Maybe next week??

 

 **2:34 pm – Oikawa:** IWA-CHAN!!!

 **2:34 pm – Oikawa:** hahahha yyaaay sounds good (ﾉ≧ڡ≦)~☆

 **2:34 pm – Oikawa:** when do u wanna meet??

 

 **2:34 pm – Iwaizumi:** I don’t know…

 **2:34 pm – Iwaizumi:** Sometime when we’re both at uni could be good

 

 **2:34 pm – Oikawa:** ooh ok~

 **2:34 pm – Oikawa:** how about wednesday?

 

 **2:35 pm – Iwaizumi:** Sure

 

 **2:35 pm – Oikawa:** hehehe yay im excited to finally meet u~

 

 **2:35 pm – Iwaizumi:** yeah

 **2:35 pm – Iwaizumi:** I’ve never become friends with a wrong number before hahah

 

 **2:35 pm – Oikawa:** im more than just a wrong number iwa-chan~

 **2:35 pm – Oikawa:** ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ

 

 **2:35 pm – Iwaizumi:** Haha true

 

 **2:36 pm – Oikawa:** OMG IWA-CHAN THAT’S SO NICE AWW (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ

 

 **2:36 pm – Iwaizumi:** What?

 **2:36 pm – Iwaizumi:** I thought you knew we’d established being friends

 

 **2:36 pm – Oikawa:** aaawwwwww iwa-chan~

 **2:36 pm – Oikawa:** u rlly have benefited from my company (^_<)~☆

 

 **2:36 pm – Iwaizumi:** Wow and here I was thinking you were getting less self-centred

 

 **2:36 pm – Oikawa:** here i was saying u were nice (╥_╥)

 **2:37 pm – Oikawa:** its ok iwa-chan i accept u for all ur flaws~~~

 

~

 

Group Chat: dont talk to strangers oikawa~

 

 **2:40 pm – Oikawa:** omgomgomg

 **2:40 pm – Oikawa:** guys guys

 **2:40 pm – Oikawa:** i have an important announcement

 **2:40 pm – Oikawa:** its super important

 

 **2:40 pm – Hanamaki:** the fuck do you want??

 

 **2:40 pm – Oikawa:** watch ur language makki or i wont tell u~

 

 **2:40 pm – Hanamaki:** someones feeling confident today

 **2:40 pm – Hanamaki:** did iwa-chan ask u out or smthing?

 

 **2:41 pm – Oikawa:** WHAAT HWO DID U GUESS!?!?!?

 

 **2:41 pm – Hanamaki:** WHAT HAAHAHAHAAH I WAS KIDDING

 **2:41 pm – Hanamaki:** ARE YOU SERIOUS???

 

 **2:41 pm – Oikawa:** well he didnt specifically ask me on a date…

 **2:41 pm – Oikawa:** but HE was the one initiating the conversation about meeting up next week

 

 **2:41 pm – Sugawara:** Oh Oikawa I’m so proud~

 **2:41 pm – Sugawara:** It’s definitely time for you to confess to him

 

 **2:41 pm – Hanamaki:** yeah hurry up already oikawa i cant wait much longer

 

 **2:41 pm – Oikawa:** SLOW DOWN GUYS

 **2:41 pm – Oikawa:** we’re meeting up for the first time jeez (◔_◔)

 

 **2:42 pm – Hanamaki:** if its not a date why did you tell us???

 

 **2:42 pm – Oikawa:** i thought u might be interested

 **2:42 pm – Oikawa:** considering ur my friends and all (--_--)

 

 **2:42 pm – Sugawara:** Don’t worry Oikawa, you can turn it into a date~

 **2:42 pm – Sugawara:** hehehe

 

 **2:42 pm – Oikawa:** suga nO

 **2:42 pm – Oikawa:** iwa-chan wouldnt appreciate that

 

 **2:42 pm – Hanamaki:** or would he…???

 **2:42 pm – Hanamaki:** perhaps this is the moment hes been waiting for (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 

 **2:43 pm – Sugawara:** He’s probably just as excited as you

 

 **2:43 pm – Oikawa:** um…

 

 **2:43 pm – Hanamaki:**?

 

 **2:43 pm – Oikawa:** what should i say?

 

 **2:43 pm – Sugawara:** When you meet him?

 

 **2:43 pm – Oikawa:** yeah

 

 **2:43 pm – Hanamaki:** just be yourself

 **2:43 pm – Hanamaki:** that’s what hes used to

 

 **2:43 pm – Oikawa:** but what if he thinks im too annoying or too fake or smthing??

 

 **2:44 pm – Hanamaki:** god youre an insecure child

 **2:44 pm – Hanamaki:** luckily you’ve got me (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 

 **2:44 pm – Oikawa:** ugh dont say it like that…

 

 **2:44 pm – Hanamaki:** anyway he became friends with you despite your annoying behaviour so youll be fine~~

 

 **2:44 pm – Sugawara:** Don’t worry, he’ll be just as nervous

 

 **2:44 pm – Oikawa:** no suga he wont (--_--)

 **2:44 pm – Oikawa:** hes not the one with a fucking massive crush

 

 **2:44 pm – Hanamaki:** watch YOUR language you hypocrite (↼_↼)

 

 **2:44 pm – Sugawara:** crushes aren’t the only reason people get nervous

 **2:44 pm – Sugawara:** You’re not the only one meeting someone you haven’t met before in real life

 

 **2:45 pm – Oikawa:** ughgfhfhf i guess

 **2:45 pm – Oikawa:** what should i wear?

 

 **2:45 pm – Hanamaki:** where are you meeting him?

 

 **2:45 pm – Oikawa:** just at uni sometime on wednesday

 

 **2:45 pm – Hanamaki:** wear normal clothes you idiot

 **2:45 pm – Hanamaki:** youre just at uni (◔_◔)

 

 **2:45 pm – Sugawara:** Don’t dress up too much or he might feel underdressed

 **2:45 pm – Sugawara:** you don’t want to make your date uncomfortable~

 

 **2:45 pm – Oikawa:** ITS NOT A DATE SUGAAAA (#`皿´)

 

 **2:46 pm – Hanamaki:** sure sounds like one

**2:46 pm – Oikawa:** (--_--)

 

 **2:46 pm – Sugawara:** Soon enough it’ll be a date

 

 **2:46 pm – Oikawa:** no thank u (--_--)

 

 **2:46 pm – Hanamaki:** what?? i thought you had a crush on iwa-chan?

 **2:46 pm – Hanamaki:** doesnt that mean you want to date him ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **2:46 pm – Oikawa:** …

 

 **2:46 pm – Hanamaki:** no response huh? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **2:46 pm – Sugawara:** He totally wants to go on a date with Iwaizumi~

 

 **2:47 pm – Oikawa:** UGHGHGJGHGJFHGHFJD

 **2:47 pm – Oikawa:** maybe, but thats IRRELEVANT right now (#`皿´)

 

 **2:47 pm – Hanamaki:** HAHAHAHAHA

 **2:47 pm – Hanamaki:** oikawa wants to date iwaizumi~~~

 

 **2:47 pm – Oikawa:** shut up makki (↼_↼)

**2:47 pm – Hanamaki:** youre so snappy today god oikawa

 **2:47 pm – Hanamaki:** anyone would think youd never been on a date before

 

 **2:47 pm – Oikawa:** ive been on dates before ψ( ` ∇ ´ )ψ

 **2:47 pm – Oikawa:** but theyre nothing like this makki

 **2:47 pm – Oikawa:** i dont even remember the last time u went on a date, so u probably wouldnt understand anyway~

 

 **2:48 pm – Hanamaki:** god youre savage

 **2:48 pm – Hanamaki:** but ill let that slide cause youre probably just nervous for your date~~

 

~~

 

_Wednesday 1 st November_

 

Group Chat: dont talk to strangers oikawa~

 

 **4:14 am – Oikawa:** I DONT KNOW WHAT TO WEAR

 **4:14 am – Oikawa:** its raining and all my clothesll get ruined (#`皿´)

 **4:14 am – Oikawa:** ughghgjgjdjsgdsagjk

 

 **4:14 am – Hanamaki:** why the fuck are you up this early?!

 

 **4:14 am – Oikawa:** im deciding what to wear~

 **4:14 am – Oikawa:** but its rAINING

 

 **4:14 am – Hanamaki:** god youre so superficial (↼_↼)

 **4:14 am – Hanamaki:** i dont think iwa-chans gonna care

 

 **4:14 am – Oikawa:** HE MIGHT

**4:15 am – Hanamaki:** well its come down to this i see…

 **4:15 am – Hanamaki:** youre gonna be embarrassed…

 **4:15 am – Hanamaki:** but i think you might have to wear it

 

 **4:15 am – Oikawa:** you dont mean… it…?!?!

 

 **4:15 am – Hanamaki:** the occasion calls for it~

 

 **4:15 am – Oikawa:** ughghghg makki iwa-chan will think its weird

 

 **4:15 am – Hanamaki:** you dont have any other options

 **4:15 am – Hanamaki:** just wear it

 

 **4:15 am – Oikawa:** I DONT WANT TO

 **4:16 am – Oikawa:** ヾ( ￣O￣)ツ

 

 **4:16 am – Hanamaki:** you bought it in the first place

 **4:16 am – Hanamaki:** dont get all self-conscious now (◔_◔)

 

 **4:16 am – Oikawa:** noooooOOOOOOO

 

 **4:16 am – Hanamaki:** its your last resort

 **4:16 am – Hanamaki:** wear it wisely~

 

~

 

The beginning of November brought with it an unexpected rainy spell, and Iwaizumi found himself reluctantly taking shelter a small coffee shop as he waited for Oikawa. Matsukawa had insisted on accompanying Iwaizumi, apparently “just in case Oikawa turned out be a really dodgy guy”, but Iwaizumi suspected his friend had ulterior motives.

“There’s no way we can meet here,” Iwaizumi declared, pulling out his phone to text Oikawa. “It’ll be too inconvenient for him to have to walk through such heavy rain just to meet me.”

“ _You_ walked through the heavy rain to meet him,” Matsukawa pointed out with a smirk.

Iwaizumi slapped Matsukawa’s arm lightly in exasperation, feeling his face heat. “I thought the rain would let up! I’m not _that_ dedicated!”

“So you’ve said several times.” Matsukawa’s eyes lit up as he watched Iwaizumi fidget awkwardly with his coat. “But I’m sure you’ll rethink that soon.”

Iwaizumi crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair. “I’m going to tell him to change locations.”

“Oh, I see.” Matsukawa raised an eyebrow. “You’re going to display even more dedication by braving the rain a second time.”

Iwaizumi reddened – only because of Matsukawa’s incessant teasing, of course. “I’m just trying to accommodate for a friend. I was the one who arranged the meeting, after all.”

“This isn’t just accommodating for a friend,” Matsukawa said, clearly relishing Iwaizumi’s discomfort. “You wouldn’t do this for me – in fact, you’d make me walk through the rain and you’d enjoy every moment of it. That’s friendship. This is something different.”

“No, it’s not!” Iwaizumi hissed, before a sudden movement outside the coffee shop caught his attention. “I – oh!”

There was a tall man across the pathway, almost unrecognisable thanks to the oversized alien-patterned raincoat he wore. Only when the man took off his hood and revealed his face did Iwaizumi realise that Oikawa was the only person over the age of eight who could possibly choose to wear such a peculiar item of clothing.  

“What?” Matsukawa twisted in his seat, before turning back with an even bigger grin. “Is that Oikawa?”

Iwaizumi stood abruptly, refusing to let his gaze slip from Oikawa. “Yeah,” he muttered. “Fuck, I was going to text him…”

Through the sudden haze in his mind, Iwaizumi heard Matsukawa mutter something about needing to go to the bathroom, before suddenly disappearing and leaving Iwaizumi alone in the shop.

Oikawa’s wavy brown hair was windswept, and rain fell in rivets down his raincoat. He had probably run through the rain to meet him, Iwaizumi realised, noticing how even while utterly bedraggled and wearing an alien raincoat, Oikawa managed to look incredibly attractive. For a moment, Iwaizumi simply stood, staring, before somehow Oikawa met his gaze and waved, his face breaking into what Iwaizumi thought was probably the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

The first thing that crossed Iwaizumi’s mind was _How did he recognise me?_ , but a second later, Oikawa was sprinting towards the coffee shop through the downpour, and all questions were driven from Iwaizumi’s brain.

The door opened, accompanied by a tinkling bell and a slight breeze, and Iwaizumi stood transfixed as he watched the trail of raindrops left by Oikawa’s shoes as he entered the shop. Oikawa pulled off his raincoat, messing up his hair even further and revealing a pale blue button-up shirt and light grey trousers. Somehow, even with his dishevelled hair and now crinkled clothing, Oikawa seemed to carry an air of effortless grace.

Oikawa grinned again, his face lighting up as he called, “Iwa-chan!” in a voice that was somehow both smooth and bright and made him sound incredibly suave. As he said it, Oikawa struggled desperately to conceal the light blush tinging his cheeks pink with an awkward cough, and Iwaizumi smiled, realising that Oikawa really wasn’t as smooth as he made out to be.

As he stared at Oikawa’s beaming face and watched him attempt to dry out his dripping hair, Iwaizumi felt his heart drop suddenly with a sharp intake of breath as he realised, _Damn it, I think I might be in love with this idiot._


	11. Chapter 11

_Wednesday 1 st November_

“Where’s Mattsun?” demanded Kuroo in a hushed whisper as they took shelter behind a large recycling bin, attracting more than just a few concerned glances from others rushing past to escape the pouring rain.

Kenma shrugged, brushing his saturated hair out of his eyes. “He’s probably on his way.”

“I’m sick of waiting for him!” Bokuto complained loudly, before scowling at his striped gumboots and adding petulantly, “And I hate this disguise! Whose idea even was it to stalk Iwaizumi’s date anyway?”

After adjusting his wide-brimmed hat and rolling up the sleeves of his dripping wet dressing gown, Kuroo placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “It was your idea, Bo, and we need the disguises or he’ll recognise us. And don’t worry, you look fabulous,” he added with a wink.

Kenma rolled his eyes, huddling closer into his oversized trench coat in an attempt to shield himself from the incessant downpour. “You look like a creep. Take off the wig.”

“We’re all creeps, Kenma,” Kuroo pointed out with a smirk. “Who else goes to the effort of trailing their friend through the rain just to spy on his date?”

Unable to find a fitting retort, Kenma sighed in exasperation, before turning his attention to the man they assumed was Oikawa as he approached the café. His alien-patterned raincoat was almost as bad as their disguises, and Kenma wondered what exactly had possessed Iwaizumi to develop an interest in someone this peculiar.

“We should move closer!” Bokuto declared, in high spirits once more. Much to the others’ chagrin, his loud voice resonated, and several onlookers turned in their direction.

“Shhhhh!” hissed Kuroo, wrapping his arms around Bokuto to prevent him from moving into view, and clamping his gloved hand over his friend’s mouth. “He’ll hear us!”

“So fucking loud…” Kenma muttered, suddenly averting his gaze and drawing matching grins from Kuroo and Bokuto.

“He’s jealous of the physical contact,” Kuroo whispered theatrically, causing Kenma to redden slightly and push his sunglasses further up the bridge of his nose with a scowl.

Kenma was saved from further teasing by the arrival of Matsukawa. To the others’ surprise, he was accompanied by a smiling, grey-haired man, and a taller man with pinkish-brown hair.

“Finally,” breathed Kuroo, pulling Matsukawa down behind the bin.

“I’m Sugawara,” declared the grey-haired man, “and this is Hanamaki.”

“We’re Oikawa’s dear caring friends,” Hanamaki said with a smirk nearly identical to Matsukawa’s. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet our partners in crime.”

“We thought you’d never come, Mattsun,” Kuroo added once the introductions were over, scowling slightly. “We were starting to worry if you’d forgotten the plan.”

Matsukawa’s mouth arched into a smirk. “I had to make sure the raincoat guy really was Oikawa – and then I just happened to run into his friends here!”

From the knowing looks Matsukawa and Hanamaki exchanged, the others could tell that their meeting was certainly not a coincidence.

“We’ll be joining you to observe the fated first date between Oikawa and Iwaizumi,” Hanamaki stated, pulling on the purple raincoat and matching gumboots Matsukawa handed him. “Get ready for some good quality entertainment.”

 

~

 

Oikawa felt his heart pound against his ribcage as he slowly seated himself across the table from Iwaizumi. He watched silently as Iwaizumi fiddled with his jacket’s zipper, hoping desperately that he wouldn’t have to start the conversation.

After a prolonged pause, Iwaizumi cleared his throat. “So… uh… nice raincoat…”

Oikawa couldn’t resist giggling slightly, though he managed to mask it by responding immediately with, “Ah, yes… it is.”

Silence fell once more as Oikawa stared blankly at Iwaizumi’s face, trying to remember the conversation starters he’d rehearsed beforehand, but he couldn’t recall a single one. He frantically tried to think of something to say, but nothing felt appropriate to the situation. The first thing that came to mind was, ‘ _Just so you know, we’ve never met, but I’ve got a massive crush on you’_ , which he immediately discarded, feeling his face flush just from the thought of it.

Thankfully, Iwaizumi spoke before Oikawa was able to accidentally say something stupid. “I was meaning to text you and arrange a different meeting place so you wouldn’t have to walk through the rain, but I got kinda caught up…”

Oikawa took in the earnest expression on Iwaizumi’s face and forced himself to relax. “Don’t worry about it, Iwa-chan,” he said brightly. “I didn’t mind the rain.”

There was definitely something preventing him from speaking naturally, and Oikawa hoped that Iwaizumi hadn’t noticed how strained his voice sounded.

Oikawa’s prayers were not answered, as Iwaizumi asked straight away, “Is your throat okay? Your voice sounds kind of strange…”

“Ah, no, don’t worry…” Oikawa stuttered, panicking as he tried to hide the blush rising in his cheeks, before blurting, “I was just a bit nervous, you know.”

As soon as he said it, Oikawa’s eyes widened and he stared at his shoes, wishing he’d thought of something better to say – anything but that. Iwaizumi would think he was some sort of stalker if he knew how nervous Oikawa had been to finally meet him.

Iwaizumi opened his mouth to respond, and Oikawa was shocked to hear him laugh awkwardly and admit, “So was I, actually.”

Oikawa exhaled in relief and said with a shaky laugh, “Glad I’m not the only one.”

“I was pretty surprised, you know, finding out that we go to the same university,” Iwaizumi said after a short pause. “I thought you were just another random wrong number from the other side of Japan.”

“Yeah.” Oikawa pouted as he added, “I can’t believe my friends knew and wouldn’t tell me!”

“My friends were awful too,” Iwaizumi agreed. “They called you ‘mystery man’ and everything and kept acting like this was some sort of fated romance.”

Oikawa choked on a gasp, his face heating up at Iwaizumi’s words. Clearly, Iwaizumi hadn’t planned on saying that, because he swore under his breath, red-faced, and averted his gaze, suddenly interested in pulling threads out of his jacket.

 _Well, this is awkward_ , Oikawa thought in dismay. Iwaizumi’s reaction seemed to signify that he was uncomfortable with the situation and probably hated his friends’ notion of a romance between the two.

They sat in silence for a moment, both refusing to make eye contact. _If I don’t say something now, he’ll get bored and will probably want to leave_ , Oikawa decided, flexing his fingers before forcing a laugh. “Friends are annoying, aren’t they?”

Iwaizumi seemed to relax slightly. “Yeah, they are.”

“So… ah… do you want to get something to eat? Considering we’re in a coffee shop and everything…” Oikawa trailed off, still struggling to make conversation.

Iwaizumi stood up. “Yeah, I think they sell pretty good food here.”

The coffee shop was cramped due to the large number of tables forced into such a small space, so as they made their way to the counter, Oikawa felt his hand accidentally brush against Iwaizumi’s. The soft connection of skin made his heart race, and he pulled his hand away as though it had been stung.

Iwaizumi seemed to have noticed too, because he looked away and rushed towards the counter with a mumbled apology, which just made Oikawa’s heart sink even more. He hadn’t been expecting Iwaizumi to feel the same way, but the barely noticeable ways in which Iwaizumi avoided awkward situations just seemed to hint that maybe he wasn’t interested even in simple conversation.

But when Oikawa mentioned Iwaizumi’s job at a coffee shop not unlike their current location, Iwaizumi’s face brightened immediately. “Oh, yeah,” he began excitedly. “Something funny happened at work again and I thought you’d want to hear about it.”

Upon hearing this, Oikawa couldn’t help his face from spreading into a grin, and he started to forget his former apprehension. Iwaizumi had thought of him! That meant he definitely wanted to be friends, at least. “What was it?” he asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

“I gave this guy a quiche and he was just eating it in the corner of the café when he suddenly freaked out and yelled, ‘Fucking hell, this thing is so spicy! I can’t eat it!’ It wasn’t even a gourmet quiche or anything – just a regular quiche Lorraine – but he couldn’t handle it at all. He was just panting and his face went really red and we thought he might’ve been having an anaphylactic reaction to something in the quiche, but then he suddenly stopped and just said, ‘God, that was a spicy quiche’ and left. It was so strange, honestly.”

“You get such weird customers,” Oikawa laughed. “The lady who complained about the hair in her food and the guy who wanted the blueberry milkshake and now this? I didn’t know people had such strange opinions about food.”

“You remember that?” Iwaizumi’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Of course. It was funny.”

“I didn’t think you’d actually still remember,” Iwaizumi said softly.

Oikawa shrugged. “I remember a lot of things. Especially the time you called me pretty.”

He regretted saying it instantly, but Iwaizumi seemed to find it amusing. “God, I wish you’d forget that.” He shook his head with a wry laugh. “I was drunk, okay?”

“That’s a shame,” Oikawa blurted, his brain and mouth suddenly losing connection as he reddened after realising what he’d just said.

“What?” Iwaizumi seemed just as shocked as Oikawa was.

“I – uh – well, I _am_ very pretty so it’s a shame that you probably don’t remember thinking it… because you were drunk and everything,” Oikawa explained desperately. “Ha… hahaha…”

Fortunately, Iwaizumi seemed to believe Oikawa’s excuse. “Of course you’d say that,” he chuckled. “I was wondering when you’d show your egocentric side today.”

Rather than taking it as an insult, Oikawa grinned. Apparently, Iwaizumi now felt comfortable enough with him to joke around.

“Aw, Iwa-chan! You’re finally showing your true self too!” He watched Iwaizumi scoff down his muffin, before adding, “And your terrible eating habits. You’ll get indigestion if you eat like that!”

Iwaizumi glared at him through a mouthful of muffin. “I didn’t eat lunch, okay? I’m hungry.”

Oikawa suppressed a giggle. Iwaizumi really was cute – and especially when he was embarrassed. “What’s your favourite food, anyway? Muffins?”

Iwaizumi brushed crumbs away from his mouth. “No, I like agedashi tofu, actually.”

“ _Tofu_?” Oikawa laughed incredulously. “I thought it’d be some kind of meat, to be honest. ’Cause you’re all muscly and everything, you know.”

Iwaizumi snorted. “Way to make assumptions, Shittykawa.”

“That’s a terrible nickname, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa whined, kicking Iwaizumi under the table.

“Better than ‘Iwa-chan’,” Iwaizumi pointed out, kicking him back. “That makes me feel like a little kid or a pet or something.”

“It’s ‘Iwa-chan’ or ‘Hajime-chan’,” declared Oikawa, crossing his arms. “You can pick.”

Iwaizumi sighed. “‘Hajime-chan’ is even worse. That’s what my grandparents call me.”

“‘Iwa-chan’ is a cute name,” said Oikawa, “and it suits you.”

“So I’m cute?” Iwaizumi laughed, kicking Oikawa’s feet again.

Oikawa felt heat rise in his face and looked away. “Ah… well… yeah…” he whispered, twisting his fingers together.

Thankfully, Iwaizumi hadn’t heard properly. “What was that?” he asked, half teasing, but when Oikawa opened his mouth to deny everything, Iwaizumi added, “Now we’re even, at least. I _accidentally_ called you pretty, and you _indirectly_ called me cute. So now you can’t remind me of the ‘pretty’ thing anymore.”

Oikawa let out a breath he hadn’t realised he was holding. Thank goodness Iwaizumi had turned the situation to his own advantage – although, Oikawa would miss being able to bring up Iwaizumi’s drunken conversation. “You’re so sly, Iwa-chan.”

 

~

 

“God, they’re oblivious,” Matsukawa muttered, his ear pressed to the gap between the coffee shop’s door and frame.

“They should just confess already,” Hanamaki agreed, clicking his tongue in mock irritation. “But it seems Oikawa’s too good at covering up his unexpected displays of honesty.”

“And Iwaizumi’s such a dense idiot he’d probably believe any excuse Oikawa gave,” added Kuroo, rolling his eyes.

“I doubt Oikawa’s going to confess unless he thinks Iwaizumi likes him,” Sugawara pointed out, rain dripping from his camouflage hat. “He’s very proud, you know.”

Kuroo wrung out the hem of his dripping dressing gown. “Iwaizumi hasn’t even told _us_ he likes Oikawa, so there’s no way he’ll confess today.”

“He might, though,” Bokuto piped up, sticking his head around the side of the coffee shop to keep up with the conversation. “He’s probably uncomfortable talking to us because we keep teasing him.”

“That’s the most insightful thing you’ve ever said,” muttered Kenma, rolling his eyes. “Of course he’d be uncomfortable telling us. You and your pickup lines don’t help at all.”

“That pickup line was amazing, Kenma!” Bokuto protested. “You just don’t appreciate that sort of thing.”

“Shut up, Bokuto!” Matsukawa whispered, scowling at Bokuto. “Iwaizumi just looked up and asked if Oikawa heard a voice! If we get discovered, it’s all your fault!”

Bokuto started to protest, but was silenced again, this time by Sugawara. “They’re coming to the door! I think they’re leaving!”

“Move!” Hanamaki hissed. “Go around the back so they don’t see us!”

 

~

 

Iwaizumi scratched the back of his head in contemplation as they made their way outside. “I – um – it’s still raining, so do you want to borrow my umbrella?” he offered, hoping Oikawa didn’t recognise the typical romantic symbolism of sharing an umbrella.

Unfortunately, it seemed that Oikawa did make that connection, as he blushed slightly, but still said, “Oh, yeah, uh… that would be nice.”

Iwaizumi sighed in relief. Oikawa really was a good guy; he’d ignored the underlying messages associated with that sort of situation just to save them from the awkwardness. It obviously wasn’t because Oikawa wanted to share an umbrella with him though, Iwaizumi thought ruefully. Oikawa had already managed to clear up situations where Iwaizumi thought he actually might have been interested in him, so he clearly didn’t consider their relationship as anything beyond friendship.

Not that there was anything wrong with friendship, of course, but part of Iwaizumi still longed for something more.

Iwaizumi opened the umbrella, and cautiously moved closer to Oikawa so they were both covered. Their shoulders bumped as they walked, causing them both to flinch and move apart slightly.

“Uh,” Iwaizumi began, realising they were just walking back and forth, “do you want to go anywhere in particular?”

Oikawa tilted his head in contemplation, and Iwaizumi couldn’t resist looking up at the delicate raindrops lingering on the tips of the taller man’s eyelashes. In fact, Oikawa’s entire face seemed delicate up close – from the smooth curve of his cheekbones to the soft outline of his lips. Lips that Iwaizumi couldn’t seem to draw his attention away from.

“Well, I don’t have any classes now, so I might just go home, I guess.”

Iwaizumi felt his heart sink as Oikawa’s voice brought him back to reality. He didn’t want their time together to end just like that, he realised, and something compelled him to suggest with an awkward cough, “I can walk you home, if you want.”

To his surprise, Oikawa giggled, before saying in a slightly strained voice, “Ah, yeah, sounds good.”

They both averted their gazes, and Iwaizumi wished his heart would stop pounding so violently it felt like his chest was being constricted.

 

~

 

“This weather’s annoying,” Oikawa grumbled as they left the university. “The rain gets in the way.”

Iwaizumi shrugged. “I like the rain, actually,” he murmured, stretching his arm outside the umbrella to cup the rain in his hand. “It’s quiet and serene and makes everything seem calm.”

Oikawa laughed. “I didn’t think you’d be so poetic, Iwa-chan,” he teased.

“Usually it makes other people calm too,” Iwaizumi added pointedly, “and drowns out the noise of annoying things, but apparently that doesn’t work on you.”

“Way to ruin the ‘peaceful rain’ mood you love so much, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa pouted. “I would never…”

He meant to continue his sentence, but he was quickly distracted by the realisation that Iwaizumi was far better than he was at actually maintaining a conversation. Despite the insults he often threw in, at least Iwaizumi could think of things to say. And he seemed to openly enjoy talking about things he was passionate about, which Oikawa thought was adorable, to say the least.

In fact, he was also extremely good-looking, Oikawa noticed as he stared at Iwaizumi’s face. There was something quite attractive about the way Iwaizumi smiled when he spoke, and the way his green eyes shone even in the dim light, and–

“You’re zoning out, idiot!” Iwaizumi elbowed him gently. “You were halfway through a sentence and then you stopped! Has the rain made you sleepy or something?” he laughed.

Oikawa reddened and elbowed Iwaizumi back. “No! I was just…”

“Just what?” Iwaizumi teased.

Oikawa frantically tried to think of an excuse for his sudden silence. “Uh… I was thinking…”

“If you say so.” Iwaizumi seemed satisfied with his answer, but apparently still couldn’t resist adding, “You just stood there gaping though, and you looked like a fish!”

“Fine, Iwa-chan!”

As they made their way through the streets, passing easy conversation while they walked, Oikawa became increasingly aware of Iwaizumi’s presence beside him. Despite his raincoat, he was starting to feel extremely cold, and Iwaizumi was practically emanating warmth. But he couldn’t let himself lean onto Iwaizumi, of course, he reminded himself, because that was something only couples really did.

And they weren’t a couple.

He must have succumbed to the cold and moved closer, because Iwaizumi gave a sudden exclamation and kicked fallen rain onto his shoes. “Oikawa! Don’t lean on me – your raincoat’s wet!”

Oikawa giggled. “Sorry, Iwa-chan, I was cold. But now you’ve made my feet wet!”

“It’s raining. Your precious feet were wet already, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi laughed, splashing him again, but stopped suddenly. “Wait, you said you’re cold? Are you okay?”

Oikawa froze momentarily as his mind screeched, _ROMANTIC CLICHES!_ , but when he saw Iwaizumi pull a knitted beanie out of his coat pocket, he started to laugh.

“Want this?” Iwaizumi held the beanie out to him, his face earnest.

“Ew, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa couldn’t resist spluttering. “You might have head lice!”

Iwaizumi’s jaw fell open in shock. “I don’t have head lice!” He whacked Oikawa’s head with the beanie, before stuffing it back in his pocket, looking slightly embarrassed.

“You’re meant to give me your coat if I’m cold!” Oikawa teased, revelling in the blush rising on Iwaizumi’s cheeks. “Not the beanie you’re not even wearing!”

“Then I’d be cold!” Iwaizumi protested. “And there’s no way I’d wear your raincoat!”

Oikawa slapped Iwaizumi’s arm playfully. “Well I guess you’ll have to deal with it when I lean on you then.”

Only once he said it did Oikawa realise what had just come out of his mouth. “Ah, well, I won’t lean on you if you don’t want, and evidently you don’t want me to ’cause you just splashed me for it and–”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Huh?” Oikawa’s eyes widened.

Iwaizumi moved closer. “I’m cold too. Don’t worry.”

As they walked along the street in the afternoon’s dying light, shoulders touching, Oikawa could have sworn he saw Iwaizumi smile fondly – but when he blinked and looked back, the fond smile was replaced with more of a grin, and Oikawa realised he’d probably imagined it.

“Is your house near here?”

Oikawa jolted out of his reverie, and before he knew what he was saying, he blurted, “But let’s walk in the park or something! Ah… if you want.”

Iwaizumi looked at him quizzically but didn’t turn down the offer.

 

~

 

As Oikawa and Iwaizumi strolled through the park, their heads slowly tilted sideways until they touched, eliciting muffled gasps and squeals from those following them, particularly Kuroo and Bokuto.

“I’m taking a picture,” Kuroo declared, standing up and pulling his phone out of his pocket despite the danger of it getting damaged in the rain. “This is a moment we need to remember forever.”

Matsukawa pulled Kuroo back into the bushes with a hiss of, “Damn it, Kuroo, you’re going to get us all found out if you start standing up to take photos!”

Kuroo groaned and pushed his phone through the bush, still adamant on capturing the moment.

“I never knew Iwaizumi would be such a gentleman,” Hanamaki pointed out from the bush next to them. “Of course, Oikawa raved on about him, but I didn’t imagine Iwaizumi as the type to create the opportunity for a couple umbrella _and_ to offer items of warm clothing.”

Kenma shrugged. “None of us have seen this side of him before.” He sneezed suddenly, and glared at the others when they laughed endearingly and called him cute.

Kuroo, whose head was still inside the bush, promptly shrugged off his raincoat. “Here, Kenma,” he said, voice muffled. “Don’t want you getting sick.”

“What about you? Your dressing gown’s going to get wet,” Kenma protested, reluctant to take the raincoat.

Kuroo dragged his head out of the bush and shoved the raincoat into Kenma’s arms. “I’ll be fine.”

Kenma smiled slightly as he pulled on the raincoat. “Thanks, Kuro.”

“God, this really is a treat,” Matsukawa drawled. “Not only do we get to stalk Iwaizumi and Oikawa, but we also get public displays of affection from Kuroo and Kenma!”

“Shut up,” muttered Kenma, immediately red-faced.

“Kuroo’s even behaving just like Iwaizumi,” continued Matsukawa, completely ignoring Kenma’s discomfort. “Rainy days really are just an excuse for people to give out clothes as romantic gestures.”

“Oikawa must really be important to Iwaizumi,” Sugawara whispered, the only one actually managing to stay quiet. “Iwaizumi’s pretty important to Oikawa, obviously, but I didn’t realise Iwaizumi would feel like that too.”

“Oh, Iwaizumi’s very… passionate,” smirked Matsukawa. He opened his mouth to elaborate, but was interrupted by Kuroo, who emerged for a second time from inside the bush.

“I got the photo!” he grinned, tugging leaves out of his hair. “But listen – I think they’re saying something cute.”

“I – uh,” began Iwaizumi, clearly searching for words, while Oikawa and all the others listening waited with bated breath. “I never thought we’d actually end up this close, you know,” he said softly. “I know I always said we weren’t friends… but… yeah…” he trailed off, evidently embarrassed. “I guess you’re kinda… important…”

Oikawa averted his gaze. “Ah, yeah… likewise, you know…”

“Oh my god,” whispered Bokuto, being quiet for what was probably one of the first times in his life. “He’s actually in love.”

“This is more than just a crush,” agreed Matsukawa, putting a hand over his heart. “I never thought we’d see the day Iwaizumi finally fell in love.”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi stood in silence, both red, totally unaware of their friends hiding in the bushes.

 

~

 

“So,” began Iwaizumi as they headed back towards Oikawa’s house, “do… do you want to meet up again some other time? You can meet my friends and we can go do something all together if you want…”

Oikawa smiled, but didn’t meet his gaze. “Yeah… That sounds really good.”

Iwaizumi felt his heart jump and took a deep breath. Perhaps Oikawa preferred texting him and didn’t actually like him in real life. “Are you sure? You sound kinda…”

Oikawa turned to face him. “No, really. I’d love to meet your friends. I was just…”

“Hm?” Iwaizumi prompted, feeling nervous despite Oikawa’s reassurance that he wanted to see him again.

“I just thought… maybe we could do something again… without our friends.” Oikawa managed to hold his gaze for a moment, before Iwaizumi reddened again.

“Huh? What? You mean like a date?” he blurted, not really thinking properly but suddenly extremely aware of Oikawa’s eyes watching him.

“What? No!” Oikawa flailed his hands desperately. “I meant – I meant – like – just doing things. As friends. Of course.”

Iwaizumi steadied his breathing, wishing he hadn’t said anything as the disappointment enveloped him. “Yeah. Of course.”

They stood awkwardly, before Oikawa said, “Really, Iwa-chan, I didn’t mean anything by it.” He smiled. “But I’d definitely like to spend time with you again.”

“Ah, yeah.” Iwaizumi didn’t trust himself not to say anything he would regret later. “Definitely.”

 

~

 

Group Chat: iwaizumi’s epic romance

 

 **4:45 pm – Iwaizumi:** Oikawa said we should spend time together and I stupidly asked if he meant like a date

 **4:45 pm – Iwaizumi:** Damn it

 **4:45 pm – Iwaizumi:** fucking hell I made that awkward

 **4:45 pm – Iwaizumi:** He seemed really put out afterwards

 

 **4:45 pm – Matsukawa:** ooh ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **4:45 pm – Matsukawa:** so does this mean you like him??

 

 **4:46 pm – Iwaizumi:** Maybe

 

 **4:46 pm – Kuroo:** ohoho

 

 **4:46 pm – Bokuto:** OHOHOHO

 

 **4:46 pm – Matsukawa:** oh this is interesting indeed

 

 **4:46 pm – Kenma:** we all knew the truth already

 

 **4:46 pm – Kuroo:** You cant hide from us

 

 **4:46 pm – Iwaizumi:** What if he doesn’t want us to be friends anymore?

 **4:46 pm – Iwaizumi:** because he thinks I’m weird or something?

 

 **4:46 pm – Matsukawa:** but you dont want to be friends do you

 **4:46 pm – Matsukawa:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

~

 

Group Chat: dont talk to strangers oikawa~

 

 **4:45 pm – Oikawa:** i think i asked iwa-chan on a date

 **4:45 pm – Oikawa:** and i think he freaked out cause he doesnt want to

 **4:45 pm – Oikawa:** (╥_╥)

 

 **4:45 pm – Sugawara:** Don’t worry, he probably just didn’t expect it

**4:45 pm – Hanamaki:** did you specify that it was a date??

 

 **4:45 pm – Oikawa:** it was kinda by accident

 **4:45 pm – Oikawa:** i just said we should spend more time together, just us

 **4:45 pm – Oikawa:** but then i denied it being a date when he freaked out…

 

 **4:46 pm – Hanamaki:** damn it oikawa just ask him on an actual date

 **4:46 pm – Hanamaki:** and make it obvious

 

~

 

 **4:47 pm –** _Hanamaki created group chat:_ iwaizumi and oikawa are oblivious idiots

**4:47 pm –** _Hanamaki added Sugawara, Matsukawa, Kuroo, Bokuto and Kenma to the conversation_

 

 **4:47 pm – Hanamaki:** hello my friends

 **4:47 pm – Hanamaki:** we have work to do


	12. Chapter 12

_Thursday 2 nd November_

Group Chat: iwaizumi and oikawa are oblivious idiots

 

 **8:56 am – Matsukawa:** so guys

 **8:56 am – Matsukawa:** whos up for playing cupid again? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **9:03 am – Matsukawa:** dont leave me on read fucking bastards

 

 **9:03 am – Hanamaki:** matTSUN ITS FREAKING EARLY

 

 **9:03 am – Kuroo:** creampuff is right

 **9:03 am – Kuroo:** shut the hell up

 

 **9:03 am – Bokuto:** NICE NIKNAME BRO

 

 **9:03 am – Matsukawa:** you know what they say~

 **9:03 am – Matsukawa:** sunS OUT GUNS OUT!!

 

 **9:03 am – Kenma:** guys its 9 on a thursday

 **9:03 am – Kenma:** why are you still sleeping?

 

 **9:04 am – Hanamaki:** personally i prefer the term conserving energy

 **9:04 am – Hanamaki:** but ill let it slide this time pudding head

 

 **9:04 am – Matsukawa:** BACK ON TASK MEN!

 

 **9:04 am – Bokuto:** AY AYY CAPN

 

 **9:04 am – Sugawara:** Morning everyone! How did we all sleep?

 

 **9:04 am – Hanamaki:** HOW ARE YOU SO CHEERY SO EARLyY

 

 **9:04 am – Kuroo:** WHAT KIND OF BLACK MAGIC IS THISS

 

 **9:04 am – Bokuto:** BURN THE WITCHH!!!

 

 **9:04 am – Kenma:** its not even early??

 

 **9:04 am – Sugawara:** Wow guys. I’m feeling loved…

 

 **9:05 am – Matsukawa:** NO TIME FOR THIS SELF PITY SUGA

 **9:05 am – Matsukawa:** WE HAVE 2 HOPELESS LOSERS THAT WE NEED TO SET UP!

 

 **9:05 am – Bokuto:** OHH GET REKT

**9:05 am – Hanamaki:** it has to be by chance tho

 **9:05 am – Hanamaki:** the awkwardness needs to be self-inflicted heheh

 

 **9:05 am – Kuroo:** such a sadist makki ohoho ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **9:05 am – Hanamaki:** i try my best~

 

 **9:05 am – Bokuto:** OHOHOHO

 

 **9:05 am – Kuroo:** Then maybe theyll FINALLY start to work out whats going on

 

 **9:05 am – Sugawara:** Right now, I’d say Oikawa hopes Iwaizumi will ask him out because he’s too nervous to do it himself

 

 **9:05 am – Hanamaki:** cause hes a liL BITcH

 

 **9:06 am – Sugawara:** I was going to say “nervous”, but sure…

 

 **9:06 am – Matsukawa:** which is exactly what iwaizumi is thinking as well

 

 **9:06 am – Kuroo:** Damn

 

 **9:06 am – Kenma:** theyre going nowhere

 

 **9:06 am – Hanamaki:** lets set up a date for them~

 **9:06 am – Hanamaki:** theyre clearly incapable of doing it themselves

 **9:06 am – Hanamaki:** they just need a little push~

 

 **9:06 am – Bokuto:** OFF A BRIDGE

 

 **9:06 am – Kenma:** wtf bokuto

 

 **9:06 am – Kuroo:** Hmm

 **9:07 am – Kuroo:** Iwaizumi will probably be suspicious if we drag him off somewhere randomly

 

 **9:07 am – Matsukawa:** why do you make it sound like iwa never trusts us

 **9:07 am – Matsukawa:** he totally does

 

 **9:07 am – Kuroo:** ehhh?

 **9:07 am – Kuroo:** does he?

 

 **9:07 am – Kenma:** hed trust a murderer over you guys

 

 **9:07 am – Bokuto:** WELL PUT

 

 **9:07 am – Sugawara:** Why doesn’t he trust you?

 

 **9:07 am – Hanamaki:** the fuck did you guys do?

 

 **9:07 am – Bokuto:** UMMMMMM

 

 **9:08 am – Matsukawa:** it was bokutos fault

 

 **9:08 am – Kenma:** its always bokutos fault

 

 **9:08 am – Bokuto:** heEYYY IT WAS KUROO TOO

 

 **9:08 am – Kuroo:** Why you throw me under the bus like that brokuto

 

 **9:08 am – Bokuto:** WELL IT WAS?!

 

 **9:08 am – Hanamaki:** JUST TELL US ALREADY!!

 

 **9:08 am – Bokuto:** WELL KUROO AND I WERE HOUSESITTTING FOR IWAZUMI…

 **9:08 am – Bokuto:** and i may or may not have accidentally… killed his cAt?

 

 **9:08 am – Matsukawa:** dont make it sound uncertain you fucking killed a cat dude

 

 **9:08 am – Hanamaki:** yoU DID WHAT???

 **9:08 am – Hanamaki:** WHAT THE FUCK

 

 **9:09 am – Bokuto:** IT WAS A N ACCIDENTNT!!!!!!

 **9:09 am – Bokuto:** HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW CATS DONT EAT CHOCOLATEe???

 

 **9:09 am – Sugawara:** Oh my god that’s horrible!!!

 

 **9:09 am – Matsukawa:** tbh kuroo was supposed to be supervising him and he dun fucked up

 

 **9:09 am – Kuroo:** SCREW YOU MATTSUN WE TRIED OUR BEST!!!

 

 **9:09 am – Matsukawa:** and your best killed a cat

 

 **9:09 am – Sugawara:** WHY WOULD YOU FEED IT CHOCOLATE?

 

 **9:09 am – Bokuto:** WELL KENMA AND KUROO LIKE CHOCLATE AND THEYRE BASICALY THE CATS??

 

 **9:09 am – Kenma:** morons

 

 **9:10 am – Hanamaki:** this explains so much about iwaizumis trust issues

 **9:10 am – Hanamaki:** you guys are fucking murderers

 

 **9:10 am – Bokuto:** SHUT UP WE TREIDS!!!!

 

 **9:10 am – Matsukawa:** ok guys lets settle down

 **9:10 am – Matsukawa:** enough about bokuto and kuroos murder spree

 

 **9:10 am – Bokuto:** FCUCK YOU!

 

 **9:10 am – Matsukawa:** in your dreams

 

 **9:10 am – Sugawara:** Let’s settle down guys

 **9:10 am – Sugawara:** We need to get back on track

 **9:10 am – Sugawara:** And if I’m being honest, Oikawa wouldn’t trust us either if we took him somewhere random

**9:11 am – Hanamaki:** he seems like an airhead but hes actually pretty perceptive

 

 **9:11 am – Bokuto:** NOT PERCEPTIVE ENOUGJ TO REAILSE IWAIZUIMS BLATATNLY OBVIOUS FEELIGNS

 

 **9:11 am – Hanamaki:** truer words have never been spoken my owlish friend

 

 **9:11 am – Bokuto:** HOOT

 

 **9:11 am – Kenma:** look at my life

 **9:11 am – Kenma:** look at my choices

 

 **9:11 am – Bokuto:** rUdEe

 

 **9:11 am – Matsukawa:** we could take one of them to where the other usually eats

 **9:11 am – Matsukawa:** like say its a new café or something

 

 **9:11 am – Hanamaki:** and then BLAMO instant date ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **9:12 am – Matsukawa:** you took the words right out of my mouth ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **9:12 am – Kuroo:** We have to ensure they dont suspect us

 **9:12 am – Kuroo:** or things could go south rEAL QUICK

 

 **9:12 am – Sugawara:** We usually just buy food and take it somewhere else

 **9:12 am – Sugawara:** It’s always really crowded

 

 **9:12 am – Kuroo:** Same goes for us actually…

 

 **9:12 am – Matsukawa:** nevermind then

 **9:12 am – Matsukawa:** we cant exactly make iwaizumi randomly walk past where oikawa eats and go “oh look isn’t that oikawa”

 

 **9:12 am – Hanamaki:** yeah that’s waaaay too suspicious

 **9:12 am – Hanamaki:** god idk what to do…

 

 **9:12 am – Bokuto:** MAYBE WE NEED MOER HELP

 **9:13 am – Bokuto:** DO UYO HAEB ANY OTHER FRIEDNS?

 

 **9:13 am – Kuroo:** Bro…

 **9:13 am – Kuroo:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **9:13 am – Sugawara:** Yeah, but I’m not sure if they’d be interested

 

 **9:13 am – Bokuto:** ARE YOU SURE

 

 **9:13 am – Kuroo:** Wouldn’t they want to help oikawa in his quest for romance???

 

 **9:13 am – Matsukawa:** even kenma helps us

 **9:13 am – Matsukawa** : he just pretends he doesn’t care

 

 **9:13 am – Kenma:** im not pretending

 

 **9:13 am – Matsukawa:** suuure

 

 **9:14 am – Hanamaki:** i guess akaashi might have some ideas…

 

 **9:14 am – Kuroo:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **9:14 am – Hanamaki:** but he usually likes to focus on studying

 

 **9:14 am – Bokuto:** ADD HIM ANYWYA

 

 **9:14 am – Matsukawa:** he might be really interested for all you know

 

 **9:14 am – Sugawara:** Ok then

 

**9:14 am –** _Sugawara added Akaashi to the conversation_

**9:14 am – Sugawara:** Hello Akaashi

 **9:14 am – Sugawara:** We’re trying to set up Oikawa with his wrong number guy

 

 **9:14 am – Hanamaki:** any ideas??

 

 **9:15 am – Matsukawa:** we’re iwaizumis friends

 **9:15 am – Matsukawa:** theyre both in love but they dont know its mutual

 

 **9:15 am – Akaashi:** Oh ok

 

 **9:15 am – Kuroo:** Im kuroo

 

 **9:15 am – Matsukawa:** im matsukawa

 

 **9:15 am – Kenma:** kenma

 

 **9:15 am – Akaashi:** Nice to meet you

 

 **9:15 am – Kuroo:** We actually have another friend but it seems hes disappeared

 

~

 

 **9:16 am – Kuroo:** Wtf bro where are you???

 **9:16 am – Kuroo:** Akaashis here

 **9:16 am – Kuroo:** BRO

 **9:16 am – Kuroo:** You cant let socially awkward iwaizumi be better at talking to his crush!

 

 **9:16 am – Bokuto:** askdfhaksdhfakjsdlhfajksfiuaweohrjfkcbxvanmsdbfaiweufjd

 **9:16 am – Bokuto:** i cant do it bro

 

 **9:16 am – Kuroo:** YES YOU CAN

 **9:16 am – Kuroo:** you just have to say hello

 

 **9:16 am – Bokuto:** its over bro

 **9:16 am – Bokuto:** ive lost my chance at love

 **9:16 am – Bokuto:** i meaN WHAT IS LOVE??

 **9:17 am – Bokuto:** BAbY dONT HuRT mE

 

 **9:17 am – Kuroo:** DONT BE CONSUMED BY YOUR EMO MODE

 **9:17 am – Kuroo:** Its because of you that they added akaashi

 **9:17 am – Kuroo:** You were pretty fucking subtle there bro

 **9:17 am – Kuroo:** Im impressed

 

 **9:17 am – Bokuto:** YOU THINK SO???

 **9:17 am – Bokuto:** I WAS SUBTLE?!?!?

 

 **9:17 am – Kuroo:** EXTREMELY SUBTLE

**9:17 am – Bokuto:** BROOOOO

**9:17 am – Kuroo:** NOW GO SAY HELLO

 

~

 

Group Chat: iwaizumi and oikawa are oblivious idiots

 

 **9:18 am – Bokuto:** HEY HEY HEYYYY

 **9:18 am – Bokuto:** IM BOKUTO

 

 **9:18 am – Akaashi:** Hi, Bokuto-san

 

 **9:18 am – Kuroo:** So formal akaashi ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **9:18 am – Matsukawa:** got any thoughts, akaashi??

 

 **9:18 am – Akaashi:** Are there any uni events either of them might be attending?

 **9:18 am – Akaashi:** In passing conversation, they might mention that they’re somewhere, and then they’ll realise they’re at the same place and might try to meet up

 

 **9:18 am – Hanamaki:** holy crap that could actually work

 

 **9:18 am – Bokuto:** YOUURE SO SMART AKAASHJIIII

 

 **9:18 am – Kuroo:** But where would they be?

 **9:18 am – Kuroo:** Somehow I cant imagine iwaizumi turning up to an art show or a music performance

 

 **9:19 am – Kenma:** neither

**9:19 am – Matsukawa:** hmm hmm

 

 **9:19 am – Sugawara:** We’ll see

**9:19 am – Hanamaki:** maybe we should just start small

 **9:19 am – Hanamaki:** get them used to running into each other

 

 **9:19 am – Akaashi:** And then they’ll realise that they want to see each other more

 

 **9:19 am – Matsukawa:** and not just as friends ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **9:19 am – Kuroo:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **9:19 am – Hanamaki:** god this is infuriating

 **9:20 am – Hanamaki:** how hard can it be just to confess to somebody?!

 

 **9:20 am – Kenma:** impossibly hard

 **9:20 am – Kenma:** apparently

 

 **9:20 am – Matsukawa:** “apparently”

 **9:20 am – Matsukawa:** like you don’t know ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **9:20 am – Hanamaki:** whats this? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **9:20 am – Matsukawa:** kenma tries to deny it

 **9:20 am – Matsukawa:** but he and kuroo are actually dating

 

 **9:20 am – Hanamaki:** oh i see ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **9:20 am – Matsukawa:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **9:21 am – Kuroo:** In fact, I sense something between you two ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **9:21 am – Matsukawa:** what?! no, not us!

 

 **9:21 am – Hanamaki:** we’re just partners in crime

 

 **9:21 am – Kuroo:** “partners”

 

 **9:21 am – Bokuto:** ooOOHHHH

 **9:21 am – Bokuto:** HES GOTCHA THEREE!!

 

 **9:21 am – Matsukawa:** youre just trying to change the topic kuroo (눈_눈)

 

 **9:21 am – Akaashi:** Any other denied relationships I need to know about?

 

 **9:21 am – Kuroo:** Bokuto’s single ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **9:21 am – Akaashi:** That’s… sad for him, I guess…?

 

 **9:21 am – Bokuto:** IT ISSSS

 

 **9:22 am – Kuroo:** What about you, Akaashi?

 

 **9:22 am – Akaashi:** I’m not in a relationship

 

 **9:22 am – Matsukawa:** i see… ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **9:22 am – Sugawara:** Neither are oikawa and iwaizumi

 **9:22 am – Sugawara:** So we need to make sure they get together before someone gets to them first

 

 **9:22 am – Hanamaki:** thank you suga for keeping us on topic

 **9:22 am – Hanamaki:** such a good mum~

 

~

 

Group Chat: iwaizumi’s epic romance

 

 **1:06 pm – Matsukawa:** iwaizumi guess whose class I just walked past

 **1:06 pm – Matsukawa:** o i k a w a

 **1:06 pm – Matsukawa:** want me to go inside and say hello for you?

 

 **1:06 pm – Iwaizumi:** What the fuck

 **1:06 pm – Iwaizumi:** of course not, you’ll disturb the whole class you idiot

 

 **1:06 pm – Kuroo:** Do it

 **1:06 pm – Kuroo:** Proclaim Iwaizumis love

 

 **1:06 pm – Matsukawa:** nah ill wait for iwaizumi to do it himself ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **1:07 pm – Iwaizumi:** Who says I’m going to anyway?

 

 **1:07 pm – Bokuto:** DONT BE A WEAKLING

 **1:07 pm – Bokuto:** TELL HIM YOU LIKE HIM

 

 **1:07 pm – Iwaizumi:** There’s no point telling him

 **1:07 pm – Iwaizumi:** the feeling probably isn’t mutual

 

 **1:07 pm – Kuroo:** So you admit you have feelings for him ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **1:07 pm – Kuroo:** But god iwaizumi you wont know if the feelings mutual if you dont tell him!

 

 **1:07 pm – Matsukawa:** tell him

 

 **1:07 pm – Kuroo:** Tell him

 

 **1:07 pm – Bokuto:** TELL HIM

 

 **1:07 pm – Matsukawa:** TELL HIMMM

 

 **1:08 pm – Kenma:** be quiet

 

 **1:08 pm – Iwaizumi:** I’m not telling him

 **1:08 pm – Iwaizumi:** ever

 

 **1:08 pm – Matsukawa:** then all hope is lost!

 **1:08 pm – Matsukawa:** if you tell him then at least you’ll have a chance

 

 **1:08 pm – Kuroo:** But not telling him means youll never know…

 

 **1:08 pm – Matsukawa:** if oikawa died tomorrow you’d regret not being honest with him

 

 **1:08 pm – Iwaizumi:** Stop making up hypothetical situations

 **1:08 pm – Iwaizumi:** Oikawa isn’t going to die tomorrow

 

 **1:08 pm – Bokuto:** HE MIGHT

 **1:08 pm – Bokuto:** RIP OIKAWAA

 

 **1:09 pm – Kuroo:** And you’d blame yourself for the rest of your life

 

 **1:09 pm – Matsukawa:** you might even need therapy

 

 **1:09 pm – Iwaizumi:** No I wouldn’t

 

 **1:09 pm – Matsukawa:** ∑(ﾟﾛﾟ〃)

 **1:09 pm – Matsukawa:** whats this i hear?!?!

 **1:09 pm – Matsukawa:** iwaizumi doesn’t care enough about oikawa to need therapy if he died?!?!!??!

 

 **1:09 pm – Iwaizumi:** Shut up I’d still be sad

 

 **1:09 pm – Bokuto:** hE DOESNT EVEN CAREE

**1:09 pm – Kuroo:** This is scandalous

 **1:09 pm – Kuroo:** We thought you were better than this

 

 **1:10 pm – Iwaizumi:** DAMN IT THIS IS A HYPOTHETICAL SITUATION

 **1:10 pm – Iwaizumi:** ILL DECIDE HOW TO REACT TO OIKAWAS DEATH WHEN HE ACTUALLY DIES

 

 **1:10 pm – Matsukawa:** oh so now youre offended at the idea that we think you don’t care about oikawa?? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **1:10 pm – Kuroo:** Ohoho

 

 **1:10 pm – Bokuto:** OHOHOHO

 

 **1:10 pm – Iwaizumi:** Fucking hell you guys are impossible

 

 **1:10 pm – Kenma:** i agree

**1:10 pm – Matsukawa:** we’re impossibly wonderful~

 **1:10 pm – Matsukawa:** and we’re going to make sure your courtship is a success~~~

 

 **1:10 pm – Iwaizumi:** Who the fuck even says courtship anymore?!

 **1:10 pm – Iwaizumi:** This isn’t the middle ages

 

 **1:11 pm – Kuroo:** Its because nobodys been this cautious over such a promising relationship since the middle ages

 **1:11 pm – Kuroo:** Its getting on all of our nerves

 

 **1:11 pm – Bokuto:** JUST CONFESS TO HIM

 

 **1:11 pm – Kenma:** for once, i’d have to agree with bokuto

 

 **1:11 pm – Matsukawa:** wow

 **1:11 pm – Matsukawa:** even kenma’s on our side about this

**1:11 pm – Iwaizumi:** I prefer it when he isn’t

**1:11 pm – Matsukawa:** such a pleasant surprise

**1:11 pm – Kuroo:** Another pleasant surprise would be iwaizumi doing something about his crush

 

 **1:11 pm – Iwaizumi:** If oikawa liked me, he’d ask me out

 **1:11 pm – Iwaizumi:** Therefore he doesn’t like me so I’m not going to ask him out

 

 **1:12 pm – Matsukawa:** you like him but you didnt ask him out??

 **1:12 pm – Matsukawa:** youre just using that as an excuse, iwa-chaaaaan~

 

 **1:12 pm – Iwaizumi:** Don’t call me that

 

 **1:12 pm – Kuroo:** You let oikawa call you iwa-chan

 

 **1:12 pm – Matsukawa:** i think its special ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **1:12 pm – Kuroo:** Ah, so you only like it when oikawa calls you iwa-chan

 **1:12 pm – Kuroo:** Now thats pretty special ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

~

 

Oikawa strolled through the fruit and vegetables section of the supermarket, shaking his head at the large number of rotten items. Anyone would think the recent rain would have increased the quality of crops, but apparently many farms had flooded, preventing supermarkets from obtaining fresh fruit and vegetables.

Caught up in his frustration, Oikawa hardly noticed the man standing beside him until he heard a familiar voice grumbling, “God damn it, Mattsun, there’s hardly anything here worth buying!”

Oikawa’s head jolted up and he nearly dropped the capsicum he was examining. “Iwa-chan?!”

The man next to him spun around, the shock evident on his face. “Oikawa?”

Encountering Iwaizumi complaining about the quality of vegetables in a supermarket seemed so domestic that Oikawa spluttered with laughter. “I never thought I’d see you in a place like this!”

“I didn’t think you even bought your own groceries!” retorted Iwaizumi, his face flushing.

Oikawa gasped in mock surprise. “You think I’d make my grandparents go out in this weather? How scandalous!”

There was a chuckle from the man next to Iwaizumi, and Oikawa realised that he must be one of Iwaizumi’s friends.

“Oh, yeah, this is Mattsun,” Iwaizumi said briefly. “He’s a friend of mine.”

“We don’t usually buy our groceries together,” Matsukawa added with a laugh, “but I’m glad I came along today. I’ve heard all about you.”

Iwaizumi nudged his friend sharply. “Stop it,” he hissed, clearly uncomfortable. “Go look at fruit or something.”

Matsukawa simply smirked and swung his basket innocently. “I’m sure Iwaizumi would have dressed better if he knew he’d see you here.”

“Huh?” Oikawa looked Iwaizumi over in confusion. He didn’t seem to be dressed strangely; he wore a tartan jacket and corduroy pants that seemed like perfectly reasonable clothing. “Iwa-chan looks fine.”

Matsukawa sniggered, poking Iwaizumi with a carrot. “Hear that, Iwaizumi? But you hold Oikawa in such high regard that I’m sure you would rather have worn a suit and–”

Iwaizumi, looking rather flustered, shoved a rotting lettuce in Matsukawa’s face, immediately cutting him off. “Ignore him,” he muttered. “He’s being an idiot.”

Oikawa giggled. “I didn’t think you’d be one for food fights, Iwa-chan.”

“I’m not,” Iwaizumi groaned, staring into the tray of mushrooms. “Forget you ever saw me do something so childish.”

“Never, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa leaned in closer. “I’ll just add that to the list of things you do that you want me to forget. Like when you called me pretty~”

“Mm, yes,” Matsukawa piped up. “What’s your opinion of that, Oikawa?”

“Shut _up_ , Mattsun!” Bright red, Iwaizumi looked ready to empty the contents of his basket on Matsukawa’s head. “I didn’t mean it! I was drunk and it doesn’t matter!”

 _It matters a lot to me_ , thought Oikawa, blushing slightly.

“Ha!” Matsukawa exclaimed, looking between Oikawa and Iwaizumi. “You went red! So it mattered to Oikawa, Iwaizumi!”

“No it didn’t!” protested Oikawa, hiding his face behind his shopping basket.

He caught Iwaizumi’s eye, and they both broke into awkward laughter, somehow both extremely aware that the other was lying.

“Hmm,” smirked Matsukawa. “I guess I’ll go see if the fruit is any better than this pathetic excuse for a vegetable section.”

He wandered over to the other side of the section, apparently immersed in examining the fruit, leaving Oikawa and Iwaizumi awkwardly avoiding eye contact.

“He’s… really annoying,” Iwaizumi said at last, facing away from Oikawa.

“Yeah,” Oikawa mumbled, picking at his fingernail. “But you do seem like good friends.”

Iwaizumi muttered something incoherently. “Mm.” There was a long pause, before he continued, “To be honest, it’s not that I _don’t_ think you’re good-looking, or pretty or whatever…”

“And I wouldn’t say it didn’t matter at all to me…” Oikawa added, hoping Iwaizumi couldn’t hear his heart pounding.

They laughed awkwardly again, before Iwaizumi turned to face him and moved closer, and Oikawa’s breath hitched. He could see Iwaizumi’s eyelashes from this distance, and when Iwaizumi brought his hand up to touch his face he thought he might have stopped breathing altogether.

Suddenly, Iwaizumi pulled his hand away, a small leaf clasped between his fingers. “Ah, this was on your face,” he muttered.

Oikawa felt himself redden. He’d had a leaf on his face this whole time and nobody had told him? And the one person to notice was Iwaizumi, who would probably think it was stupid. But Iwaizumi didn’t move away until Matsukawa bounded over and shoved a bag of onions between them.

“Keep it PG in the supermarket!” he chortled, his eyes glinting as he winked at a small girl watching them. “There are young children around!”

“ _There was a fucking leaf on his face_!” Iwaizumi lost all self control and hurled the bag of onions at Matsukawa, who dodged it and ran away cackling.

“Sorry,” Iwaizumi mumbled, once Matsukawa had escaped. “Like I said, he can be a fucking idiot.”

“Yeah,” breathed Oikawa, slightly stunned at how close they had gotten. “Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going on holiday overseas for the next two weeks and most likely won’t have much time to write, so I’ll probably publish the next chapter in two or three weeks. Sorry for the delay!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (ﾉ≧ڡ≦)~☆

_Thursday 2nd November_

Iwaizumi rummaged through his pockets in search of his wallet, suddenly desperate to leave the supermarket quickly and get as far away from Oikawa (and Matsukawa) as possible. Their contact before had made him uncharacteristically nervous and he had realised for the first time how easy it would have been for him to kiss Oikawa; now, that was all he could think of and he felt strangely flustered.

As she handed over his change, the girl working at the checkout tucked her dark curls behind her ear as she leaned forward to whisper, “The guy I just served is hanging around the exit looking nervous. I think he’s waiting for you.”

Iwaizumi feigned innocence. “Who?”

The girl grinned slyly and gave a slight shrug, her eyes glinting. “I think you know who.”

“Hm.” Iwaizumi avoided her gaze and picked up his bags. “Have a nice day,” he muttered, turning to leave.

“Hope you enjoy your vegetables!” she said brightly as he started to walk away, and Iwaizumi realised that from where she stood, she had probably been able to see everything that happened in the vegetable section. Speechless and immediately red-faced, he spun around to deny everything, but she simply waved innocently and turned to the next customer.

To his dismay or delight, he couldn’t tell which, Oikawa and Matsukawa had waited for him and Oikawa promptly asked, “What was that all about?”

Iwaizumi flushed. “She... It seems she found great amusement in watching Mattsun tease us earlier.”

Oikawa turned visibly red, and Iwaizumi was overcome by sudden awkwardness. Perhaps Oikawa was flustered because he didn’t feel the same way and was embarrassed to have been in that situation.

“I guess that’s what high school girls like to do when they’re not at school,” he said with a laugh, and Iwaizumi relaxed slightly. At least Oikawa didn’t seem to be overly bothered by the incident.

As they left the supermarket, Iwaizumi noticed Matsukawa continually looking between him and Oikawa, before declaring with his irritating grin, “Well, I guess I’ll be going, then. Got to study, you know. You two should go do something though, while you’re both here.”

He sauntered away, smirking at their predicament. Now that Matsukawa had pointed out that Iwaizumi and Oikawa should do something, Iwaizumi felt pressured to suggest an activity, but his mind froze and he found himself unable to think of anything.

Luckily, Oikawa spoke up first, twirling a strand of hair around his finger. “We... uh... we could go back to my place, if you wanted,” he suggested, suddenly avoiding eye contact. When Iwaizumi did not respond, he quickly added, “Well, it looks like it’s going to rain again and neither of us have umbrellas and I live close to here... Oh, unless you live closer and then you could just go home I guess or–”

“Sure,” Iwaizumi responded a little breathlessly. “I mean, sure, I’ll go to your place. If that’s all right, of course. Not like, sure, I’ll just go home. So, yeah, that sounds good.”

He felt stupid for rambling, but Oikawa didn’t seem to have noticed. “Cool,” he said, and they both averted their gazes once again as they made their way towards Oikawa’s grandparents’ house.

 

~

 

“My grandparents aren’t home right now,” Oikawa stated as they took off their shoes, and Iwaizumi couldn’t stop himself from laughing aloud.

“I’m sorry,” he said when Oikawa shot him a quizzical glance. “It’s just that if Mattsun was here he would have made fun of that and acted like it was really suggestive.”

“Oh.” Oikawa reddened a little but still laughed, to Iwaizumi’s relief. He’d said that by accident and he didn’t want to make Oikawa uncomfortable.

Oikawa showed him inside and said quickly, “If you want to use the bathroom at all, it’s just over here.” He motioned down the corridor. “I’ll be in my room, so just come upstairs when you’re done.”

Iwaizumi muttered his thanks and headed into the bathroom.

 

~

 

Group Chat: dont talk to strangers oikawa~

 

 **5:22 pm – Oikawa:** GUYS GUYS WHAT DO I DO

 **5:22 pm – Oikawa:** HES HERE HWS HERE IWA-CHANS HERE

 **5:22 pm – Oikawa:** OH MY FUCKING GOD HES IN THIS VERY HOUSE

 **5:22 pm – Oikawa:** WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I SAY

 

 **5:22 pm – Hanamaki:** calm tf down oikawa

 **5:22 pm – Hanamaki:** and congrats on asking him home ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **5:22 pm – Oikawa:** now is nOT THE TIME MAKKI (#｀皿´) <

 **5:22 pm – Oikawa:** just help me here

 

 **5:23 pm – Sugawara:** Just watch a movie or something

 **5:23 pm – Sugawara:** It’s not really that hard

 

 **5:23 pm – Hanamaki:** yeah oikawa listen to your mother it’s eaaaasyyy

 

 **5:23 pm – Oikawa:** YOU TRY BEING IN THIS POSITION HANAMAKI SEE HOW EASY IT IS THEN

 

 **5:23 pm – Hanamaki:** “this position”?? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **5:23 pm – Hanamaki:** what ARE you doing?? ∑(O_O；)

 

 **5:23 pm – Oikawa:** NOT LIKE THAT MAKKI OH MY GOD

 

 **5:23 pm – Sugawara:** Ok ok calm down we’ll help you

 **5:23 pm – Sugawara:** but I mean it, you really should just do something simple like watching a movie or playing a game or even just talking

 

 **5:23 pm – Oikawa:** I DONT KNOW WHAT MOVIES HE LIKES

 

 **5:24 pm – Hanamaki:** im ashamed

 **5:24 pm – Hanamaki:** just put on one of your alien movies or something

 **5:24 pm – Hanamaki:** watch ET now that’s a classic~

 

 **5:24 pm – Oikawa:** THATS A KIDS MOVIE

 

 **5:24 pm – Sugawara:** It’s a great movie

 

 **5:24 pm – Hanamaki:** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 

 **5:24 pm – Oikawa:** NOT FOR THE OCCASION

 **5:24 pm – Oikawa:** WE HAVE TO WATCH SOMETHING MORE SOPHISTICATED

 

 **5:24 pm – Hanamaki:** god oikawa i dont know

 **5:24 pm – Hanamaki:** im not the one with a cupboard full of space movies

 

 **5:25 pm – Oikawa:** SHOULD I GIVE HIM FOOD?????

 **5:25 pm – Oikawa:** I JUST BOUGHT GROCERIES SO IM PROBABLY EXPECTED TO COOK SOMETHING

 **5:25 pm – Oikawa:** BUT MY HANDS ARE SHAKING ILL DROP THE INGREDIENTS EVERYWHERE AND ITLL BE SUPER EMBARRASSING

 

 **5:25 pm – Sugawara:** What’s his favourite food?

 

 **5:25 pm – Oikawa:** agedashi tofu

 **5:25 pm – Oikawa:** ill spill it if i try to make it

 

 **5:25 pm – Hanamaki:** ok that might be hard cause he’d have to wait for you to make it

 **5:25 pm – Hanamaki:** i can go get some for you~

 

 **5:25 pm – Oikawa:** DONT

 **5:25 pm – Oikawa:** YOULL MAKE IT AWKWARD

 

 **5:25 pm – Hanamaki:** oh yeah i would ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **5:26 pm – Sugawara:** Why are you texting us right now if he’s here anyway??

 **5:26 pm – Sugawara:** Shouldn’t you guys be hanging out?

 

 **5:26 pm – Oikawa:** hes using the bathroom

 

 **5:26 pm – Hanamaki:** ah i see he’s probably nervous too~~

 

 **5:26 pm – Oikawa:** iwa-chan wouldnt be nervous

 **5:26 pm – Oikawa:** he probably just thinks of me as a friend so he’s fine

 

 **5:26 pm – Hanamaki:** “probably” ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **5:26 pm – Hanamaki:** someones hopeful

 

 **5:26 pm – Oikawa:** ok then he DEFINITELY thinks of me as a friend

 

 **5:26 pm – Hanamaki:** damn oikawa dont be so pessimistic

 

 **5:26 pm – Sugawara:** You should confess

 

 **5:26 pm – Oikawa:** UGHFHFH THAT SOUNDS TERRIFYING IM NOT DOING THAT NO WAY NO WAY NO WAY

 

~

 

Group Chat: iwaizumi’s epic romance

 

 **5:22 pm – Iwaizumi:** I ran into oikawa at the supermarket and he invited me back to his house

 **5:22 pm – Iwaizumi:** I’m in his bathroom right now what the fuck do I do?!?

 

 **5:22 pm – Matsukawa:** please give me credit for helping you into this situation(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 

 **5:22 pm – Kuroo:** OHOHO

 

 **5:22 pm – Bokuto:** OHOHOHO

 

 **5:22 pm – Kenma:** finally

 

 **5:22 pm – Matsukawa:** if anything happens remember to stay safe ok~? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **5:22 pm – Iwaizumi:** Why are you like this

 

 **5:22 pm – Kuroo:** He’ll probably want to do something ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **5:22 pm – Iwaizumi:** Drop the ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) it sounds suggestive

 

 **5:22 pm – Kuroo:** It’s meant to be suggestive

 

 **5:23 pm – Iwaizumi:** fuck you

 

 **5:23 pm – Kuroo:** no fuck yOu

 

 **5:23 pm – Matsukawa:** im sure thats what oikawas thinking ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **5:23 pm – Kuroo:** Mmhm ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **5:23 pm – Kenma:** gross…

 

 **5:23 pm – Iwaizumi:** ...

 

 **5:23 pm – Bokuto:** YOU SHOYLD USW MY PICKUO LINE NOW

 **5:23 pm – Bokuto:** REMEBER IT??

 

 **5:23 pm – Iwaizumi:** Yes I remember it it fucking scarred me for life

 **5:23 pm – Iwaizumi:** and no I’m not using it

 **5:23 pm – Iwaizumi:** we’re just hanging out

 

 **5:23 pm – Kuroo:** At his house ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **5:23 pm – Bokuto:** ALONE

 

 **5:24 pm – Matsukawa:** houses have certain symbolism iwa read between the lines

 

 **5:24 pm – Iwaizumi:** There are no fucking lines

 

 **5:24 pm – Kuroo:** There are but you cant see them cause theyre straight lines

 

 **5:24 pm – Bokuto:** OOHHHHHHHH

 

 **5:24 pm – Matsukawa:** AHAHAHAHHA NICE

 **5:24 pm – Matsukawa:** but that means you can’t see them either ahahah

 

 **5:24 pm – Kuroo:** Neither can you

 

 **5:24 pm – Bokuto:** NO HOMO THO BRO

 

 **5:24 pm – Kuroo:** ALL THE HOMO

 

 **5:24 pm – Kenma:** dear god

 

 **5:24 pm – Iwaizumi:** seriously guys

 

 **5:24 pm – Kuroo:** Just act natural

 **5:24 pm – Kuroo:** Itll make him less nervous too

 

 **5:24 pm – Iwaizumi:** Why would oikawa be nervous?

 

 **5:24 pm – Bokuto:** GOD YOURE FUCKING DENSE AHAHAHGAH

 

 **5:25 pm – Matsukawa:** herherher~

 

 **5:25 pm – Kuroo:** So what are you two gonna do? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **5:25 pm – Iwaizumi:** I don’t know that’s why I texted

 

 **5:25 pm – Matsukawa:** hmm hmm

 **5:25 pm – Matsukawa:** kuroo what do you and kenma do when you’re together??

 

 **5:25 pm – Iwaizumi:** THATS DIFFERENT THEYRE ACTUALLY TOGETHER

 

 **5:25 pm – Bokuto:** THEY MAKE OUT

 

 **5:25 pm – Kuroo:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **5:25 pm – Kenma:** ...

 

 **5:25 pm – Matsukawa:** mmm sounds good try that iwaizumi

 

 **5:26 pm – Iwaizumi:** I’m concerned how bokuto knows that

 

 **5:26 pm – Bokuto:** WERE BROS KUROO TELLS ME EVERYTHINGG IN GREAT DETAIL

 

 **5:26 pm – Kenma:** thats it we’re breaking up kuro

 

 **5:26 pm – Kuroo:** We all know you don’t mean that ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **5:26 pm – Bokuto:** HAHAHAHAH

 

 **5:26 pm – Iwaizumi:** That’s extremely disturbing...

 

 **5:26 pm – Kuroo:** Make sure you tell us everything in great detail too iwaizumi

 

 **5:26 pm – Matsukawa:** we’re reeeally interested~~~

 

 **5:26 pm – Iwaizumi:** Nothing’s going to happen that you’d be interested in

 **5:26 pm – Iwaizumi:** Nothing at all

 

 **5:26 pm – Kuroo:** Do you swear that on your life? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **5:26 pm – Iwaizumi:** um

 

 **5:26 pm – Kenma:** he cant

 **5:26 pm – Kenma:** somethings going to happen for sure

 

~

 

Iwaizumi shoved his phone back into his pocket and washed his hands. He hadn’t actually needed to use the bathroom, but had felt so overwhelmed by the situation that he’d had a sudden urge to ask for advice from his unreliable friends. He left the bathroom, but stopped, realising he had no idea where he was. Oikawa had given him directions to the bathroom, but now that he was looking at it from a different angle, he had become completely disoriented.

“Oikawa?” he called uncertainly, taking a few steps into the corridor. “I’m – I’m a bit lost.”

Iwaizumi heard Oikawa’s muffled laughter from upstairs and felt feet pattering above his head. “I’m coming, Iwa-chan!”

A moment later, Oikawa appeared in the hallway, a grin evident on his face. He ran his fingers through his hair. “So... uh... do you want something to eat?”

“Y-yeah...” Iwaizumi stuttered, suddenly extremely aware of the way he was standing so awkwardly in the middle of the corridor.

Oikawa led him to the kitchen, which was clean and modern and filled with cooking equipment. “My grandparents really like to cook, so the kitchen’s really nice,” he explained. “If they weren’t out they would probably demand to cook for you,” he added with a laugh.

Iwaizumi smiled softly. There was something nice about being in Oikawa’s house - something special about knowing about his grandparents and seeing where he actually lived. It made him feel closer to Oikawa, Iwaizumi realised.

Oikawa waved a hand in front of Iwaizumi’s face, breaking him out of his reverie. “You okay, Iwa-chan?” he inquired, Iwaizumi’s nickname rolling casually off his tongue like they’d known each other for years.

Iwaizumi shook himself. “Oh, yeah. I was just... thinking.”

“About what? You looked really happy - kind of peaceful.” Oikawa smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

 _I was thinking about you_ , Iwaizumi wanted to say _. I was thinking about how much I actually really like you. I was thinking about how important you’ve become to me in this short time._

But he just shrugged slowly and murmured, “Hmm.”

Oikawa opened the fridge and held out a box of chocolate. “Want some?”

“Sure.” Iwaizumi took the box, stiffening slightly as Oikawa’s fingers lightly brushed against his own.

Oikawa seemed to have noticed too, and said hurriedly, “Do you want to watch a movie? I don’t know if you’d be interested in any of the ones I’ve got, though. I mean, I didn’t think you’d really be into space movies and all that...”

Iwaizumi shrugged. “I’ll watch anything, really.”

Oikawa chose a low-budget alien film that they didn’t really pay attention to. Iwaizumi spent far too much time watching Oikawa and trying not to sit too close to him that he had no idea what was actually going on in the movie. Oikawa, it seemed, had already watched it before and ignored it, chattering away instead.

Despite Iwaizumi’s valiant efforts to keep to one side of the couch, they ended up in the middle with Oikawa’s head resting on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. Iwaizumi batted him lightly with a pillow but didn’t put up much of a protest when Oikawa decided to drape his arm around Iwaizumi’s shoulders.

 _He’s close,_ thought Iwaizumi. _We’re touching._ He could feel Oikawa’s heartbeat and the weight of his arm on his shoulder. Iwaizumi turned his head slightly to the right to look at Oikawa’s hand. It was long and slender yet strong and calloused, most likely from many years of playing volleyball, and Iwaizumi had to suppress the sudden urge to touch it.

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa ventured, tilting his head off Iwaizumi’s shoulder to look at his face.

“Mm?” Iwaizumi was reminded once again of their proximity, as he could now feel Oikawa’s warm breath on his face.

Oikawa shook his head, as though dispelling unwanted thoughts. “Nothing...”

After a short pause, Oikawa began again, still sounding uncertain. “Iwa-chan... You’re really important to me, you know...”

Iwaizumi rested his head on Oikawa’s. “You – you are too, Shittykawa.” He usually would have tried to avoid this sort of contact, but he realised he might as well make the most of the situation.

There was silence, before Oikawa continued. “I know I often act childish and egocentric, but I’m actually really glad we got to know each other. You always listened to my random complaints and stories, even when we weren’t really that close. I...” He paused, looking away for a moment. “You mean a lot to me.”

Iwaizumi felt his own breaths quicken. He didn’t know what to say – wasn’t sure what to say that would really convey his feelings. Confessing wouldn’t work – he didn’t think that was the point of what Oikawa was saying, although he sorely wished it was.

To relieve the palpable tension and calm himself, he whacked Oikawa with the pillow again, harder this time. Oikawa yelped and whacked him back.

“To be honest...” Iwaizumi began uncertainly, “I’m not really sure how to say this, but you’re really important. In fact...” He drew in a deep breath, forcing himself to retain eye contact with Oikawa. “The only other way to say it would be to say... I–”

“Tooru, we’re home!” called an elderly woman’s voice as the front door slammed shut.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” muttered Oikawa under his breath as he sprung away from Iwaizumi to sit awkwardly on the other side of the couch.

Iwaizumi’s shoulder felt bare where Oikawa’s head had previously been. He snuck a look over at Oikawa, who quickly paused the movie and busied himself with preparing tea for his grandparents.

“Oh, Tooru!” exclaimed Oikawa’s grandmother, entering the room. She was a small woman and bore little resemblance to Oikawa, but Iwaizumi recognised her smile. “Who’s your friend?”

“I’m Iwaizumi,” Iwaizumi managed to say through his shock at their sudden arrival. “We go to the same university.”

“Ah,” said Oikawa’s grandfather, who was short like his wife, with a kind face and eyes that creased at the corners. “Tooru’s always out or studying, so we don’t get to meet many of his friends.”

“Oh,” said Iwaizumi, a little surprised. He watched as Oikawa’s grandparents entered the kitchen, which was open and led onto the room they were already in, to greet their grandson.

“Do you want me to help carry anything?” Iwaizumi asked as Oikawa tried to carry the teapot and cups and talk to his grandparents simultaneously.

Oikawa shook his head with a bright smile. “It’s okay, Iwa-chan – I do this a lot.” He placed the tea on the other side of the kitchen bench and flexed his fingers.

His grandfather paused. “Iwa-chan?” He cocked his head to the side and scrutinised Iwaizumi thoughtfully. “You must be close to have a nickname like that.”

“Mm,” was Iwaizumi’s only response.

“Iwa-chan!” squealed Oikawa’s grandmother. “It sounds cute and it suits you! Don’t you think so too, dear?”

Iwaizumi laughed, realising where Oikawa got part of his personality from.

Oikawa’s grandfather nodded earnestly. “Yes, dear, it’s very cute.”

“Do you mind if we call you Iwa-chan too?” asked Oikawa’s grandmother.

Iwaizumi opened his mouth and then closed it, trying to think of a polite way to say that he would prefer not to be called Iwa-chan at all – although the name had grown on him and he was starting to like hearing Oikawa call it.

Thankfully, Oikawa spoke first. “Grandmaaa,” he groaned, reddening slightly. “Don’t call him that! Call him Hajime or something else!”

“Ooh,” breathed Oikawa’s grandmother. “ _Hajime._ That’s a nice name for a young handsome man. Don’t you think, Tooru?” She smiled in an almost unnerving way, knowing and teasing at the same time, and Iwaizumi felt his face heating.

It seemed Oikawa had a similar reaction, because he sighed and groaned again. “Grandmaaa...”

Oikawa’s grandfather put a hand on his wife’s arm. “Don’t tease him, dear. Let’s go out to eat, just the two of us, I think.”

“Aw!” exclaimed Oikawa’s grandmother. “But I wanted us to cook for Hajime!”

“I heard there’s a lovely restaurant down the road that sells the most delicious Vietnamese cuisine!” her husband pointed out.

Oikawa’s grandmother nodded her grudging agreement while sipping her tea. “I want to get some of their recipes. I think they could increase the variety in our cooking a little more.” She rose to her feet. “We weren’t back home very long, but I’m glad we stopped in to meet Tooru’s friend here.”

“It was nice to meet you too,” replied Iwaizumi politely.

“Hopefully we’ll see more of you in the future, Hajime,” added Oikawa’s grandfather with a wink, and Iwaizumi wondered how it was possible for two people he’d known for less than ten minutes to realise his feelings for Oikawa, while their grandson still seemed entirely oblivious.

When his grandparents had left, Oikawa sank back onto the couch with a sigh. “I’m sorry, Iwa-chan, they’re always like this and–”

“They’re really nice,” Iwaizumi interrupted, and Oikawa’s face lit up. “You’re really lucky to be staying with them.”

“Yeah. And they cook really well so they taught me some stuff. I may be unemployed and dependent, but I know how to cook.”

They both laughed, the awkward tension between them easing slightly.

 

~

 

They ate instant noodles in the kitchen, and when they had finished, Iwaizumi said, “I hope I’m not bothering you or distracting you from studying or anything. I know you’re busy, so I can leave if you want.”

Oikawa bit his lip. He had a fair amount of work to do, but surely hanging out with Iwaizumi would take priority. After all, they’d spent so much time texting each other that he felt it was important for them to spend time together. “It’s okay,” he found himself saying. “I don’t have much work. You can stay as long as you like – oh, but if you wanted to go home to study, that’s fine too.”

“I don’t have much to do either.” Iwaizumi shrugged, but Oikawa had a feeling they were both lying. He felt a tiny bit special, that Iwaizumi would say that and want to stay, but he felt bad for hoping that Iwaizumi would prioritise him over studying.

But Iwaizumi had apparently already made up his mind to stay, and Oikawa was secretly glad.

They walked through the living room and Oikawa remembered the movie they had put on. “Did you want to finish that or...?” he asked.

Iwaizumi laughed. “To be honest, I wasn’t really paying much attention,” he admitted, and Oikawa’s heart sped up.

If Iwaizumi hadn’t been concentrating on the movie, what had he been concentrating on? As far as he knew, the only thing that could have distracted Iwaizumi was Oikawa leaning against him. And their conversation before his grandparents had interrupted had been about how much they valued each other – surely Iwaizumi couldn’t have been trying to confess to him right at the end, could he...?

No. He dispelled these thoughts. He wasn’t in a position to get ahead of himself and assume things like that. If he wanted to know how Iwaizumi felt, the only answer was to confess to him. His feelings would either be rejected or reciprocated by Iwaizumi, and the only way to find out would be to confess.

But he wasn’t going to do that now, of course. It was good enough to have Iwaizumi as a friend in his home; if Oikawa pushed his luck and confessed, and got rejected, Iwaizumi might be disgusted and leave. No, if Oikawa was going to confess, it wouldn’t be now.

His thoughts were scattered when Iwaizumi said, “What do you want to do? I’m happy to do anything, really.”

Oikawa struggled to find the words to form a sentence. “Um – ah – do you want to go outside? I know it’s dark and it’s raining but I really like it there at night. We could take an umbrella or something or–”

“Sure,” said Iwaizumi, already putting on his shoes. He was being strangely agreeable, thought Oikawa, which was surprising but also quite comforting.

It was cold outside and the rain fell heavily, but Oikawa was content. “I like to come out here,” he commented as they stood in the middle of the backyard.

“I thought you didn’t like the rain,” Iwaizumi pointed out, probably remembering what Oikawa had said during their time together the previous day.

Oikawa smiled softly, moving closer to Iwaizumi. “Sometimes it’s nice. I like the rain when I’m alone because I feel even more distanced from everyone – even I get sick of being superficial all day and it’s nice to not have to worry about the people around me.”

Iwaizumi looked slightly taken aback and Oikawa started to regret his sudden openness.

“You prefer being alone when it rains?” Iwaizumi’s face seemed to fall a little. “I – I can go back inside if you want to be by yourself...”

“No!” cried Oikawa, latching onto Iwaizumi’s arm. “I was just making conversation, Iwa-chan! Talking about the rain, you know.”

Iwaizumi laughed and elbowed Oikawa in the ribs. “You really are an idiot, Shittykawa. I thought you were trying to make me leave.”

Oikawa shook his head. “I’d rather be alone with you than alone by myself.”

It had sounded better in his mind, and Oikawa regretted saying it the moment it left his mouth. It sounded ridiculous, clingy and more than just a little bit creepy, but to Oikawa’s relief, it seemed to make Iwaizumi happy.

“I’m glad,” he said with a smile, and Oikawa felt his heart melt once again.

Oikawa wasn’t sure how long they stood there side by side, just watching and listening to the rain and leaning on each other for warmth. It was peaceful, incredibly peaceful, and he wanted the moment to last forever.

Finally, Iwaizumi spoke. “I – uh – I don’t think you’re superficial, Oikawa,” he said slowly, and Oikawa turned his head in surprise.

“What?” he laughed incredulously. “Everyone knows I’m superficial – even I do.”

Iwaizumi shook his head with some force, Oikawa realised, and said strongly, “You can seem superficial, but you’re not. For you, I think being superficial is a superficial thing.”

“That’s doubly superficial, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa laughed, but hearing Iwaizumi say that made him feel warm inside.

“No, the superficials cancel out, so it doesn’t count. You’re secretly a nice person.” Iwaizumi seemed determined to prove his point, and Oikawa swallowed hard, trying to suppress tears he hadn’t realised were forming in the corners of his eyes.

Iwaizumi noticed Oikawa’s eyes glistening and said immediately, “Huh? Why are you crying? Did you want me to say you were superficial? Were you offended when I said you were secretly nice? Would you have preferred I said nothing?”

He seemed so frantic that Oikawa choked out a laugh.

“I’m not crying,” sniffed Oikawa, desperately rubbing at his eyes. “I’m just displaying my emotions because what you said made me really happy and I just–”

“Displayed your emotions by crying,” Iwaizumi teased, but he still put an arm around Oikawa’s shoulder.

“Maybe,” Oikawa muttered, and they both laughed.

God, he loved Iwaizumi, and he was just opening his mouth to tell him so when Iwaizumi spoke first.

“There’s something I need to tell you that I’ve been putting off for a little while.”

Oikawa felt his blood run cold. Iwaizumi was going to tell him he had noticed his feelings and didn’t feel the same way, wasn’t he? And they were having such a nice moment! He wanted to run inside and ignore it, but there was no point in hiding from the truth.

“Yeah?” His voice shook slightly and he could feel tears unrelated to their previous conversation welling up.

“I tried to convince myself that we were friends, but I don’t think that’s really possible,” Iwaizumi admitted, averting his gaze.

He still had his arm around Oikawa, and that was what made it feel even more painful.

Oikawa blinked rapidly to clear his rapidly blurring vision. “I – I understand, Iwa-chan, if you don’t want us to talk anymore, but I–”

Iwaizumi shook his head frantically. “It – it’s not that, Oikawa! I... damn it, why can’t I just say it? I... I-like-you-please-go-out-with-me!” The words came out in a rush and Oikawa gaped at him.

“ _What?!_ ” Oikawa’s heart pounded. Surely Iwaizumi hadn’t said what Oikawa thought he did.

Iwaizumi took a deep breath and repeated himself. “Oikawa, I like you – no, I actually think I might be in love with you.”

Oikawa started to cry.

Iwaizumi said nothing while Oikawa composed himself; he just watched him and bit his lip in apprehension.

“God, I’m sorry for that second display of emotion, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa managed to say. “But I’m just really, _really_ happy.”

Iwaizumi blinked. “So you...?”

Oikawa turned to face Iwaizumi properly and held him by the shoulders. “Iwa-chan, I love you.”

Iwaizumi ran his fingers through his hair. “I – oh my god,” he mumbled. “You-”

“Iwa-chan, is it okay if I kiss you?” Oikawa could feel his heart thumping as he made this bold request, but he figured it wouldn’t hurt to ask, especially considering that his feelings had been reciprocated.

Iwaizumi didn’t answer in words, but pressed his lips to Oikawa’s. Iwaizumi’s lips were softer than Oikawa had expected, and he pulled him closer, discarding the umbrella and letting the rain fall freely over them. Iwaizumi ran his fingers through Oikawa’s hair, and Oikawa wrapped his arms around the back of Iwaizumi’s neck. Oikawa leaned into the kiss, savouring it, wishing it would last forever... until he realised his lungs were bursting.

He pulled away, inhaling desperately, and Iwaizumi practically doubled over with laughter.

“Shut up, Iwa-chan!” he protested, blushing furiously. “It’s not my fault I couldn’t breathe!”

“Well, you seemed really intent on not stopping the kiss, so I’d say it’s definitely your fault,” retorted Iwaizumi, brushing rain out of his eyes.

Oikawa shook his head firmly. “No, you were definitely–” He cut off abruptly and stared at the grass, wide-eyed. “What the hell am I saying?” he murmured, somehow turning an even darker shade of red.

Iwaizumi covered his face with one hand. “It’s not just you,” he muttered, awkward laughter bubbling through his voice. “Did you hear what I just said?”

They both shook their heads in disbelief. “Oh my god,” breathed Oikawa, feeling more embarrassed than he’d been in a long time. “I sound like a schoolgirl with her first crush!”

“Who knows...?” said Iwaizumi, wringing out the hem of his shirt. Only now did Oikawa realise that they were both sopping wet.

“I’m so sorry!” he cried. “I didn’t think – the umbrella – now you’re all wet! Do you want to borrow some clothes?”

Iwaizumi smiled ruefully, still a little red, which Oikawa found extremely cute, and said, “Yeah, if that’s okay with you.”

Oikawa took Iwaizumi’s hand – it was large and strong and comforting – and led him inside and up the stairs. As they approached his bedroom, Oikawa felt his heart starting to race and had to remind himself that everything was fine and he was just going to lend Iwaizumi some clothing. Nerves overcame him and he rushed inside, slamming the door and yelling, “Just a minute, Iwa-chan!”

He took a few deep breaths and slapped himself in the face with a pillow before opening the door for Iwaizumi, who was starting to look extremely concerned.

“Are you... all right?” he asked cautiously.

Oikawa nodded earnestly. “I was just... uh... tidying some things quickly.”

Iwaizumi seemed dubious, but walked inside the room and sat on the bed as Oikawa opened his closet.

“Just pick something out,” Oikawa said quickly, trying not to focus on how incredibly messy his room was and how incredibly good-looking Iwaizumi was.

Iwaizumi selected a blue pullover and dark trousers and was about to take off his shirt when Oikawa squealed in protest.

“Iwa-chan! Don’t just strip! Oh my god...” He turned to face the wall, shaking his head in an attempt to conceal his embarrassment. “Okay, now you can get dressed.”

He heard muffled laughter as Iwaizumi undressed. “God, Oikawa, I really, _really_ like you.”

Oikawa felt his face heating again. “Don’t say these things, Iwa-chan!” he pleaded, leaning his head against the wall. “I’m not used to it.”

Iwaizumi started to laugh, but suddenly stopped and swore under his breath.

“What is it?” Oikawa nearly turned around, but Iwaizumi stopped him.

“No, it’s just... these clothes smell like you,” Iwaizumi admitted.

“Iwa-chan!” gasped Oikawa in shock. “Do they smell bad?”

Iwaizumi uttered a short laugh. “Ah, no... they smell... nice. I’m just... oh my god...”

Oikawa had never seen Iwaizumi this tongue-tied before, but he understood what he was trying to say. “I get it, Iwa-chan,” he said, trying to adopt a reassuring tone. “You don’t have to wear them if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“No, I’ll wear them,” Iwaizumi said quickly. “I want to, I want to.”

When Iwaizumi had finished changing, Oikawa made him leave the room so that he could change his own clothes. Then they went back downstairs, as Oikawa was too self-conscious about the state of his bedroom to let Iwaizumi stay there for another moment. He turned on the television and they just sat, curled up next to each other as a ridiculously scripted reality show played.

Oikawa edged closer to Iwaizumi but stopped. “You... you don’t mind physical contact, do you?” he asked quickly. “I never thought to ask you before, and I kind of just sat as close as I wanted...”

Iwaizumi shrugged. “I don’t really like physical contact,” he said, but pulled Oikawa closer. “I guess I can make an exception.”

Oikawa reddened and was grateful for the semi-darkness. He didn’t need Iwaizumi to know how much he liked hearing him say things like that. “I like it when you say things like that,” he said mindlessly, despite having just decided to keep it to himself.

“What?”

Oikawa’s eyes widened as he realised what he had just said. “Aaaaghhh!” he cried. “Pretend I didn’t say that! Pretend I didn’t say that!”

Iwaizumi shook his head, smirking. “No way, Shittykawa. Now I’ve got even more payback if you bring up me calling you pretty... oh, fuck...” he trailed off, clearly realising that he shouldn’t have brought up the topic when Oikawa started to giggle.

“But you do think I’m pretty, right, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa blinked his eyes coyly. “Or you wouldn’t have been so set on confessing to me back there.”

Iwaizumi seemed lost for words, before muttering, “You’re really pretty,” and bringing his lips to meet Oikawa’s once more.

 

~

 

Iwaizumi approached his apartment as he started to shiver. It was past ten already, and he desperately needed to study. But he didn’t regret staying at Oikawa’s in the slightest. The evening seemed unreal, though. He wasn’t sure what had possessed him to finally confess, but he was glad he had. And for Oikawa to actually feel the same way... Well, he certainly hadn’t been expecting that.

There was a figure standing under the shelter of his apartment, and as he got closer, Iwaizumi realised it was Matsukawa.

“What the hell are you doing here at this time of night?” he hissed, storming up to him.

Matsukawa simply smirked. “I might ask you the same thing. You haven’t answered any texts for the past five hours, so I thought I might as well come here to check up on you.” He paused, looking Iwaizumi over, before his eyes lit up in disbelief. “Wait... That’s not what you were wearing when I saw you before... WAIT...” His face broke into an incredulous grin. “ARE THOSE OIKAWA’S CLOTHES? WHAT THE FUCK, IWAIZUMI? OH MY GOD, I’M CALLING KUROO. I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU–”

“Stop, stop! Mattsun, wait!” Iwaizumi waved his arms desperately. “It’s – it’s not what you think! We went outside and my clothes got wet and I–”

“You kissed him, didn’t you?” Matsukawa’s voice returned to its usual volume and he spoke matter-of-factly.

“I – what? How did you know?”

“HA!” Matsukawa yelled in his ear. “It’s late, you’re wearing his clothes, and you’ve been grinning stupidly this entire time. What else would I expect?”

Iwaizumi sighed. “I – oh my god, Mattsun. He – he likes me. He fucking likes me. I still can’t believe it, to be honest...”

“Oh, I certainly can,” said Matsukawa. “Well, I guess I’ll leave it up to you to tell the others tomorrow~”

And with that, Matsukawa sauntered off, leaving Iwaizumi standing in his doorway, still in utter disbelief.


	14. Chapter 14

_Friday 3 rd November _

Group Chat: iwaizumi’s epic romance

 

 **7:13 am – Matsukawa:** rise and shine kiddos!

 **7:13 am – Matsukawa:** (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ

 

 **7:13 am – Kuroo:** WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS UP SO FUCKING EARLY

 **7:13 am – Kuroo:** I NEED SLEEP

 

 **7:13 am – Matsukawa:** what the hell’s up with you today?

 **7:13 am – Matsukawa:** so moody

 

 **7:13 am – Bokuto:** THIS BETTRR BE WORTJ WAKIGN UP FOR

 

 **7:13 am – Matsukawa:** oh yes it is ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **7:13 am – Iwaizumi:** What is it now?!

 

 **7:13 am – Matsukawa:** oh iwa-chan you arrived just in time~!

 **7:13 am – Matsukawa:** iwaizumi has BIG NEWS

 

 **7:14 am – Kuroo:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **7:14 am – Bokuto:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **7:14 am – Iwaizumi:** No I don’t

 

 **7:14 am – Matsukawa:** oh rlly now…??

 **7:14 am – Matsukawa:** come on iwaizumi dont be shyyyy

 

 **7:14 am – Kuroo:** What is it iwaizumi?? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **7:14 am – Bokuto:** TEELL USS ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **7:14 am – Kenma:** guys stop pretending you dont already know what hes going to say

 **7:14 am – Kenma:** its obvious

 

 **7:15 am – Iwaizumi:** There’s nothing to tell

 **7:15 am – Iwaizumi:** go back to sleep idiots

 

 **7:15 am – Matsukawa:** so as we’re all aware

 **7:15 am – Matsukawa:** yesterday our good friend iwaizumi visited oikawa

 **7:15 am – Matsukawa:** and i remember us giving wonderful advice

 **7:15 am – Matsukawa:** would you care to provide detail in what happened afterwards? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **7:15 am – Iwaizumi:** We watched a movie and I met his grandparents

 **7:15 am – Iwaizumi:** there

 

 **7:15 am – Kuroo:** What an anticlimax

 **7:15 am – Kuroo:** Really iwaizumi I expected more from you…

 

 **7:15 am – Matsukawa:** oh theres more ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **7:15 am – Bokuto:** OOOHH?

 **7:15 am – Bokuto:** DO TELL

 

 **7:16 am – Iwaizumi:** No there fucking isn’t

 

 **7:16 am – Matsukawa:** come on iwaizumi we’re your frieeends~

 **7:16 am – Matsukawa:** we have a right to know

 

 **7:16 am – Iwaizumi:** Fine

 **7:16 am – Iwaizumi:** but only to shut you up

 

 **7:16 am – Matsukawa:** oooohhh is that a threat?! ∑(ﾟﾛﾟ〃)

 **7:16 am – Matsukawa:** so scary iwa

 

 **7:16 am – Kuroo:** yeah iwa-chan ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **7:16 am – Bokuto:** WE NEED TO KNOW

 

 **7:16 am – Iwaizumi:** I ALREADY SAID I WOULD TELL YOU

 

 **7:17 am – Kuroo:** I see this is quite a sensitive topic ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **7:17 am – Iwaizumi:** We watched a movie

 **7:17 am – Iwaizumi:** I was contemplating telling him how I feel

 

 **7:17 am – Matsukawa:** oooohhhh

 

 **7:17 am – Iwaizumi:** His grandparents walked in but left soon after

 **7:17 am – Iwaizumi:** we ate noodles

 

 **7:17 am – Kuroo:** You don’t need to mention the fucking noodles

**7:17 am – Bokuto:** STOP STALLIGN

 

 **7:17 am – Iwaizumi:** fuck you

**7:17 am – Matsukawa:** no iwaizumi keep going detail is good ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **7:18 am – Kenma:** ugh gross

**7:18 am – Iwaizumi:** We went outside in the rain and talked

 **7:18 am – Iwaizumi:** for some reason I decided to confess

 

 **7:18 am – Bokuto:** OOHHHHH A CONFESSJON IN TEH RAIN HOW ROMANTIV

 

 **7:18 am – Kuroo:** WE KNEW IT AHAHAHAHAHAHJSHSHHA

 

 **7:18 am – Iwaizumi:** Anyway you can imagine what happened next I don’t think I need to explain

 

 **7:18 am – Matsukawa:** we can imagine it??! ∑(ﾟﾛﾟ〃)

 **7:18 am – Matsukawa:** are you sure you want to leave this vital part up to our imaginations?!

 

 **7:18 am – Kuroo:** We have pretty good imaginations ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **7:18 am – Kenma:** its probably better if you just tell us

 

 **7:18 am – Iwaizumi:** god damn it guys

 **7:18 am – Iwaizumi:** We kissed there you go

 

 **7:19 am – Kuroo:** Awww iwaizumi good work good work ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **7:19 am – Matsukawa:** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

**7:19 am – Bokuto:** THIS IS A MEMORABLR OCCASIPN

 

 **7:19 am – Kenma:** so proud

 

 **7:19 am – Iwaizumi:** Thanks, I guess…?

 

 **7:19 am – Matsukawa:** lets not forget

 **7:19 am – Matsukawa:** iwaizumi came home wearing oikawas clothes last night ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **7:19 am – Kuroo:** wHAT?!

 

 **7:19 am – Bokuto:** IWAIXUMI WHST DID YOU DO

 

 **7:19 am – Iwaizumi:** rain

 

 **7:19 am – Matsukawa:** keeping it concise i see

 

 **7:20 am – Iwaizumi:** It rained so he lent me clothes

 

 **7:20 am – Kuroo:** Ah of course what else would we have ever thought?

 

 **7:20 am – Bokuto:** I TOLD YOU MAKIGN OUT WAS THE ANSEWR

 

 **7:20 am – Kuroo:** AHAHAHAHAH TRUE

 

 **7:20 am – Matsukawa:** our advice is perfection~

 

 **7:20 am – Kenma:** you kissed in the pouring rain

 **7:20 am – Kenma:** wasnt that gross?

 

 **7:20 am – Iwaizumi:** uuuuuuhh

 

 **7:20 am – Kuroo:** I think you broke him…

 

 **7:20 am – Matsukawa:** stop ruining iwas romantic moment with your realism kenma!!

 **7:20 am – Matsukawa:** youll hurt iwaizumis feelings~

 

 **7:20 am – Kuroo:** He’s very precious

 

 **7:21 am – Iwaizumi:** ANYWAY

 **7:21 am – Iwaizumi:** there you go there’s what happened enough said

 

**7:21 am –** _Matsukawa sent an image_

 

 **7:21 am – Matsukawa:** a rare picture of iwaizumi wearing his boyfriend’s clothes

**7:21 am – Kuroo:** oh my gOD THIS IS AMAZING

 

 **7:21 am – Iwaizumi:** WHAT THE FUCK I NEVER SAW YOU TAKE THAT PHOTO

 

 **7:21 am – Matsukawa:** im stealthy iwaizumi (•̀ᴗ-)✧

 **7:21 am – Matsukawa:** you must never underestimate my ninja skills

 

 **7:21 am – Bokuto:** AHAHAHAHA TEH SLEEVES ARE TOO LONGG

 **7:21 am – Bokuto:** ITS ALMOSR LIKE WEHN KENMA WEARSS KUROOS CLOTEHS

 

 **7:21 am – Kenma:** kuro why are we friends with this guy

 

 **7:21 am – Kuroo:** Kenma admit it you look cute

 

 **7:21 am – Kenma:** …

 

 **7:22 am – Matsukawa:** hehehhe i never thought i’d see iwaizumi in a shirt with too-long sleeves

 

 **7:22 am – Iwaizumi:** THE CLOTHES WERENT THAT BIG SHUT UP

 

 **7:22 am – Matsukawa:** i bet oikawa thought you looked cute ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **7:22 am – Iwaizumi:** I CANT BELIEVE YOU MANAGED TO GET A PICTURE

 **7:22 am – Iwaizumi:** I SWEAR YOU DIDN’T TAKE THAT

 

 **7:22 am – Matsukawa:** like i said before, im a master of stealth

 **7:22 am – Matsukawa:** just admit it already~~

 

~

 

 **8:12 am – Iwaizumi:** Hey I washed the clothes you lent me

 **8:12 am – Iwaizumi:** when do you want them back??

 

 **8:12 am – Oikawa:** iwa-chan!! ☆(>ω・)

 **8:12 am – Oikawa:** idm whenevers fine

 

 **8:12 am – Iwaizumi:** Ok

 **8:12 am – Iwaizumi:** :)

 

 **8:12 am – Oikawa:** OMG IWA-CHAN! ∑(ﾟﾛﾟ〃)

 **8:12 am – Oikawa:** U USED AN EMOTICON (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ

 

 **8:12 am – Iwaizumi:** yeah

 

 **8:13 am – Oikawa:** ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆

 **8:13 am – Oikawa:** ive got a class in the afternoon so i could try to find u there

 

 **8:13 am – Iwaizumi:** I’m working this afternoon

 **8:13 am – Iwaizumi:** sorry

 

 **8:13 am – Oikawa:** oh ok

 **8:13 am – Oikawa:** i can come pick them up sometime if u want ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ

 

 **8:13 am – Iwaizumi:** I’m not going to take your clothes to work!

 

 **8:13 am – Oikawa:** HAHAHAHAH

 **8:13 am – Oikawa:** no i meant i can drop by ur place on my way home from uni

 

 **8:14 am – Iwaizumi:** Oh hahah

 

 **8:14 am – Oikawa:** u said u dont live that far away so i figured it might work (^_<)~☆

**8:14 am – Iwaizumi:** Are you sure?

 **8:14 am – Iwaizumi:** I can just find you at uni one day if that’s easier

 

 **8:14 am – Oikawa:** no no iwa-chan its fine!

 **8:14 am – Oikawa:** and i must admit, i want to see where u live~

 

 **8:14 am – Iwaizumi:** So that’s what it was…

 

 **8:14 am – Oikawa:** (ﾉ≧ڡ≦)~☆

 

 **8:14 am – Iwaizumi:** You don’t have to have an excuse, you know

 

 **8:15 am – Oikawa:**?

 

 **8:15 am – Iwaizumi:** To come over

 **8:15 am – Iwaizumi:** because we’re… dating, I guess?

 

 **8:15 am – Oikawa:** “i guess?”

 **8:15 am – Oikawa:** come on iwa-chan dont be stingy

 **8:15 am – Oikawa:** u have to do better than that!!

 

 **8:15 am – Iwaizumi:** Fine

 **8:15 am – Iwaizumi:** Because you’re my boyfriend

 

 **8:15 am – Oikawa:** EEEEEJEJAJJAJJDJSJE (⁄ ⁄>⁄ ▽ ⁄<⁄ ⁄)

 **8:15 am – Oikawa:** IWA-CHAN!!!!

 

 **8:16 am – Iwaizumi:** …

 

 **8:16 am – Oikawa:** hehe i guess ill come over sometime then~

 

 **8:16 am – Iwaizumi:** Sounds good :)

 

 **8:16 am – Oikawa:** ok iwa-chan the smiley face is weird omg hahahha

 

 **8:16 am – Iwaizumi:** You don’t like it?

 

 **8:16 am – Oikawa:** aww noooo iwa-chan its cute its cute (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ

 **8:16 am – Oikawa:** keep using it~

 

 **8:16 am – Iwaizumi:** You literally just said it was weird

 **8:16 am – Iwaizumi:** I’m not sure how to interpret this

 

 **8:16 am – Oikawa:** its strange but i like it~~

 

 **8:16 am – Iwaizumi:** ok then…

 

 **8:17 am – Oikawa:** its cute and i like cute things (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ

 **8:17 am – Oikawa:** just how u like pretty things ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **8:17 am – Iwaizumi:** Oh my god again really?

 **8:17 am – Iwaizumi:** Am I ever going to live this down??!

 

 **8:17 am – Oikawa:** never

 **8:17 am – Oikawa:** plus u admitted it yesterday (^_<)~☆

 **8:17 am – Oikawa:** u havent forgotten have u??

 

 **8:17 am – Iwaizumi:** I have no clue what you’re talking about

 

 **8:17 am – Oikawa:** dont play innocent iwa-chan u said it urself

 **8:17 am – Oikawa:** u said “ur rlly pretty” and then kissed me~

 

 **8:17 am – Iwaizumi:** I guess there’s no point denying it…

 

 **8:18 am – Oikawa:** haha u got that right!

 

 **8:18 am – Iwaizumi:** I’m not used to this at all

 

 **8:18 am – Oikawa:** neither honestly

 **8:18 am – Oikawa:** its nice tho

 

 **8:18 am – Iwaizumi:** Yeah

 

 **8:18 am – Oikawa:** (ﾉ≧ڡ≦)~☆

 

~

 

Group Chat: dont talk to strangers oikawa~

 

 **9:03 am – Hanamaki:** OIKAWA

 **9:03 am – Hanamaki:** TELL US ABOUT IT

 **9:03 am – Hanamaki:** WE NEED TO KNOW HOW EVERYTHING WENT

 

 **9:03 am – Sugawara:** OIKAWA

 **9:03 am – Sugawara:** We’re so curious!!!

 

 **9:03 am – Oikawa:** stuff happened

 **9:03 am – Oikawa:** he confessed which was a massive surprise and then we kissed in the rain

 

 **9:03 am – Hanamaki:** HAHAHAHAHAHAAHHA I KNEW IT WAS GONNA HAPPEN

 **9:03 am – Hanamaki:** I KNEW HE TOTALLY LIKED YOU

 

 **9:03 am – Sugawara:** You kissed in the rain?

 **9:04 am – Sugawara:** I hope you didn’t catch a cold getting wet like that

 

 **9:04 am – Hanamaki:** mum suga~

 

 **9:04 am – Oikawa:** uh well i lent iwa-chan some clothes

 

 **9:04 am – Hanamaki:** yOU WHAT

 **9:04 am – Hanamaki:** OH MY GOD THIS IS FUCKING AMAZING

 

 **9:04 am – Sugawara:** I’M SO PROUD OF YOU OIKAWA

 **9:04 am – Sugawara:** GOOD WORK

 

 **9:04 am – Oikawa:** thanks i guess

 **9:04 am – Oikawa:** im happy

 

 **9:05 am – Hanamaki:** WE’RE HAPPY TOO

 **9:05 am – Hanamaki:** WE DON’T HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOUR PINING ANYMORE

 **9:05 am – Hanamaki:** and we’re proud

 

 **9:05 am – Oikawa:** excuse me makki (눈_눈)

 **9:05 am – Oikawa:** i wasnt pining (↼_↼)

 

 **9:05 am – Sugawara:** Don’t try to deny it

 **9:05 am – Sugawara:** You were pining

 

 **9:05 am – Hanamaki:** mother knows best~

 

 **9:05 am – Oikawa:** sure sure

 

~

 

As soon as Iwaizumi got home that evening, he threw his belongings in a pile and slumped on the couch. His classes had been tiring, and work had been even more exhausting. There had been an abnormally large number of short-tempered customers who claimed to be more deserving of their food than the others and struggled to wait in line like everyone else. He had been pestered in particular by a rather large elderly man who demanded to speak with his manager about the many shortcomings in their apparently poor organisational skills. Iwaizumi had replied patiently that as there were a lot of customers, everyone had to wait in line and the café would be crowded.

“This is ridiculous!” the man had protested, shaking his head pompously. “I deserve to get my food when I’m hungry, not when I’m so starved that I feel nauseous! And I deserve to be seated comfortably! This pathetic excuse for a table is so small that I can hardly fit any food on it! And I _refuse_ to share a table! I’d rather get takeaway than eat in here!”

“You can get takeaway if you’d like,” Iwaizumi had responded, with a strained attempt at a polite smile. “This isn’t a restaurant; you’re not obliged to stay to eat.”

The man had huffed about deserving more respect from young people and left without buying anything, which angered the other customers, who had waited in line as he made a scene.

Iwaizumi kicked off his shoes, preparing to rest for a few minutes before doing some study, but was interrupted by his grumbling stomach. He sighed and plodded into the kitchen, wanting something easy to make, but was greeted by the results of his recent trip to the supermarket.

 _I guess I can’t let all this fresh food go to waste_ , he thought ruefully. _Might as well cook something._

As Iwaizumi started getting ingredients out of the fridge, his doorbell rang and his heart jolted as he realised that it was probably Oikawa come to collect his clothes.

“Hey,” Iwaizumi said breathlessly as he opened the door to a smiling Oikawa. “Want to come inside?”

Oikawa knelt down to unlace his shoes. “Thanks, Iwa-chan!”

They stood awkwardly in the doorway before Iwaizumi blurted, “Hi!”

“Uh, hi…” Oikawa sounded just as uncertain as Iwaizumi felt, but grinned suddenly, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “I’m really not sure what to do right now. I kinda want to hug you, or kiss you, or something, but I have absolutely no idea what I’m doing,” he rambled, choking on a laugh.

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi muttered, then shook his head to dispel his awkwardness. “Anyway! I’m cooking; do you want to stay to eat?”

Oikawa’s eyes lit up and he glanced in the direction of the kitchen. “You’re cooking?” he asked eagerly. “Can I…” He examined his fingers closely before looking up again and saying more confidently, “Can I help cook?”

“Sure,” Iwaizumi assented, glad that they had something to talk about now rather than just standing in uncomfortable silence. On a sudden impulse, he reached out to touch Oikawa’s hand and threaded their fingers together.

Oikawa flushed and said with a crooked grin, “What was that for, Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi shrugged nonchalantly, but he could feel his heart thumping in his chest. It didn’t help to calm him when Oikawa suddenly turned his head and planted a light kiss on Iwaizumi’s lips.

“There,” Oikawa declared a little triumphantly. “Now we’ve both done something embarrassing that we should probably get used to doing.”

“Mm,” Iwaizumi murmured, refusing to let himself avert his gaze.

“What are you going to make?” Oikawa asked, still gripping Iwaizumi’s hand.

“I was thinking of making chicken curry,” Iwaizumi admitted. “But you said you were good at cooking, so you’d probably find something like that pretty boring…”

Oikawa shook his head rather violently, Iwaizumi thought. “No, no! I’ll make chicken curry with you, Iwa-chan!”

Cooking with Oikawa was actually surprisingly enjoyable, Iwaizumi discovered.

“My grandma says to chop vegetables _really_ finely,” Oikawa pointed out, and laughed as he added, “but my grandpa likes eating big chunks of vegetables in his food, so I do a mix of both when I cook.”

Iwaizumi looked up from the chicken fillets he was slicing. “I’m not really that good at cooking and I kind of just do it because I have to, so I don’t have any real technique with chopping vegetables,” he admitted with a chuckle.

Oikawa nodded slowly before letting his face break into a grin. “You know, Iwa-chan, you’re really not the typical uni student you make out to be.”

“What?” Iwaizumi’s forehead creased in incredulity. “Of course I am.”

“Isn’t the stereotype of students that they live off coffee and fast food?” Oikawa wondered, looking around the kitchen. “I noticed your coffee machine, but I haven’t actually seen any fast food leftovers in here. And right now, you’re making curry.”

“ _Oh_.” Iwaizumi lengthened the syllables of the word as he realised what Oikawa meant. “Well, I never really ate that much fast food in school because I needed to stay healthy for volleyball, so the habit kind of just carried on.”

“Oh, I see,” Oikawa said.

“Cooking with you is pretty fun,” Iwaizumi blurted, before realising what he’d said and raising his eyes to look at the ceiling in embarrassment.

Oikawa smiled softly. “That’s cute, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi reddened and looked away. “Not really. I just–”

Oikawa kissed him again, this time longer and more passionately. When they broke apart, Oikawa was flushed and slightly out of breath. “It’s cute, Iwa-chan. You’re cute.”

“Oh my god,” Iwaizumi whispered, his eyes wide. “You need to stop catching me off guard with that.”

Oikawa smirked, an expression Iwaizumi wasn’t used to seeing on his face. “Make me,” he said in a low, seductive tone that Iwaizumi’s friends would have been proud of.

Iwaizumi whacked him in the face with a paper bag filled with snow peas. “Oh my fucking _god_ , Oikawa! Don’t say that!” he yelled, embarrassed by how red his face was turning.

“I was kidding, I was kidding, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa protested, shielding his face from the bag. “I wouldn’t say something like _that_!”

Iwaizumi shook his head slowly, but couldn’t suppress the grin stretching across his face. “I know, Shittykawa, I know.”

Oikawa gave a slight chuckle and turned his attention back to the vegetables while Iwaizumi washed the rice. After they had finished preparing the food, Iwaizumi let himself lean his head on Oikawa’s shoulder in contentment.

“I’m actually really happy,” Iwaizumi found himself saying as they ate the meal later that evening. “I never thought that getting a random wrong number text would change so much.”

Oikawa clasped his hand, tracing circles over Iwaizumi’s knuckles with his thumb. “Yeah,” he murmured. “Me neither.”

Iwaizumi grinned. “I guess we’ll have to go on an actual date sometime.”

Oikawa feigned shock. “You mean that first time _wasn’t_ a date?”

“It felt like one to me,” Iwaizumi admitted.

“Me too,” Oikawa laughed, “but I never would have thought you would think that too.”

“That was only two days ago,” Iwaizumi pointed out when the sudden realisation hit him. “Two days ago, we met for the first time.”

Oikawa blinked. “It feels like a week ago. It seems weird that we’re like this now after only two days.”

Iwaizumi shrugged and leaned in closer to Oikawa. “It’s been more than two days, really,” he said softly. “After all, I fell in love with you when you were still just another wrong number.”

Oikawa giggled. “Wow, Iwa-chan, being poetic again?”

Iwaizumi flushed, wishing he hadn’t said anything. He really wasn’t good at conveying his feelings, he knew that, but for some reason he couldn’t help but try to say these things to Oikawa.

“Sometimes I’m not sure what exactly you’re trying to say through all your poetic words,” Oikawa teased, before a different smile appeared on his face, “but I really could get used to this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may sound like the ending of a last chapter but I can assure you that it's not the last chapter! I'm going to write a couple more epilogue chapters and give it a nice ending...
> 
> This is my favourite fic that I've written and I'm going to be really sad to finish it (╥_╥) so I'm trying to write as much as I can before it ends for real


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to write a proper ending chapter sometime, so this is a MatsuHana side chapter to give some context for that (and because Matsukawa and Hanamaki are so much fun to write hehehe).
> 
> And I'm sorry for taking so long with this chapter - I started a new school year and there's so much work and it's TERRIFYING... so the next chapter might take a while too, depending on school assessment (╥_╥)

_Monday 13 th November_

Matsukawa could feel the dull throbbing in his head increase as he stared at the half-finished assignment in front of him. Mathematics never was his best subject and continuing it into university had got to be the worst choice he’d ever made. He’d already been in the library for an hour and at this point, Matsukawa was seriously debating throwing himself out of the window. _I always did wonder what flying felt like…_

“Hey fucker.” Hanamaki whacked him with a textbook. “Stop daydreaming and do your work.”

Matsukawa raised his head and looked blearily at Hanamaki, who sat across the table from him. He shot the pink-haired man a quick glare before flipping him off and retreating into his hoodie. Hanamaki had insisted upon going to the library that day to study, claiming that it would be much less distracting than working at home, but the silence had done nothing to ease Matsukawa’s headache and they were sitting right next to a window. Matsukawa couldn’t help but look out into the fading, evening sky and slowly seep into existentialism.  

Matsukawa groaned, rubbing his sore eyes with a sigh and tearing his gaze from the outside scenery. He hadn’t mentioned the pain in his head to Hanamaki – it would just seem like another excuse for laziness – but his level of concentration was decreasing at an alarming rate and he wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to last.

He hadn’t realised how much time had passed until Hanamaki hit him with a book again – somehow harder this time (Matsukawa would never understand how such a skinny guy could have so much strength). “Oi, Mattsun, are you okay? You’ve been sitting there staring at your textbooks for nearly twenty minutes.”

Matsukawa shrugged, forcing a half-hearted smirk. “What can I say, this textbook is just sooo interesting,” he stated monotonously, immediately regretting his choice of words as Hanamaki threw a stray exercise book in his direction.

“Fucking idiot,” grumbled Hanamaki as Matsukawa began making a fortress from spare textbooks in his boredom.

Matsukawa really couldn’t afford to waste any more time on this piece of assessment; he had procrastinated as long as he possibly could and distracted himself with setting up Iwaizumi and Oikawa, but now that his job there was done, he realised how little work he had completed. A headache was no excuse for wasting such a good opportunity to finish the assignment, he told himself firmly, but he still couldn’t manage to focus on writing anything down.

He satisfied himself with watching Hanamaki study through the gaps in his makeshift fort, staring as his face would twist in concentration, his tongue poking out slightly, and Matsukawa felt a smile spring to his own face, though he wasn’t quite sure why. _Probably ’cause he’s ugly and looks stupid… yep, that’s gotta be it…_ Matsukawa internally debated. His heartbeat quickening when Hanamaki looked up quizzically after noticing him staring, Matsukawa averted his gaze with a suddenly heated face.

Hanamaki frowned, crossing his arms as he leaned back in his chair. “Seriously, Mattsun, what the hell is wrong with you today? _You’re_ the one who wanted to study, but you’ve done barely anything and now you’re just staring into space!”

Matsukawa swallowed hard, trying to dispel the peculiar sensation that had come over him. As Hanamaki’s gaze turned more and more accusing, he blurted lamely, “I’ve got a headache.”

As reluctant as he had been to admit that his concentration was being ruined by a mere headache, it suddenly seemed a much better option than confessing to have been staring at his best friend as he studied.

Hanamaki clicked his tongue in irritation. “You should’ve told me before,” he said reproachfully, closing his book. “As much as seeing you suffer brings me joy, you’re not going to get anywhere with your study if you have a headache.”

Hanamaki reached across the table to press a hand to Matsukawa’s forehead, causing the latter’s face to heat up mysteriously again as he leaned away from the touch. “I’m fine,” he protested, desperately hoping that he could blame his sudden strange reactions on his headache and drowsiness, but there was something calming about the touch of Hanamaki’s hand on his face, something that made him want to hold onto that hand forever and–

“No, you’re not,” Hanamaki said brusquely, gathering his books together. “Go home and sleep now so that you can study properly later. Otherwise you’re _never_ going to get that damn assignment finished.”

Matsukawa flinched, grateful for Hanamaki’s interruption of his thoughts. What the hell had he been thinking, wanting to hold Hanamaki’s hand? That wasn’t the sort of thing friends did, he reminded himself with a growing sense of apprehension.

 

~

 

Matsukawa’s headache eased after he took a long afternoon nap, but when he rose, the memories of their time in the library flooded back. He had _blushed_ , he realised in mortification, when interacting with Hanamaki – and he had a sneaking suspicion it wasn’t anything to do with his headache. Blushing was not an appropriate reaction to the situation, because he definitely didn’t have feelings for his own best friend, but he couldn’t think of any other reason why he would have acted that way. _Maybe I’m dying_ , he questioned, stroking his chin in a serious manner.

 _No, definitely not. It’s just the headache!_ he told himself desperately, burying his heated face into his pillow, but he was becoming more and more uncertain.

There was no way he could have a crush on Hanamaki. They were friends, yes, and certainly partners in crime, but nothing more. They never had been, and neither of them had ever brought up the concept. But perhaps his own formerly entirely platonic feelings had developed into something more…

As he sat slumped in an armchair, Matsukawa realised with a jolt that nothing had really ever changed between them to make him suddenly feel this way; they’d always been what some what have considered almost unnaturally close, a fact that Matsukawa had never paid any attention to until now. He rested his chin on the palm of his hand, trying to make sense of his thoughts. If nothing had changed, then why did everything feel so strange suddenly?

A part of Matsukawa didn’t want to believe it, but he was starting to slowly come to a conclusion.

 _Maybe I do like him,_ he wondered sleepily. _Maybe I’ve always liked him. That would explain why this seems so… anticlimactic._

But, of course, having a crush on his best friend would come with its consequences. If Matsukawa said something about it, but Hanamaki didn’t feel the same way, their friendship would be ruined by the inevitable awkwardness. They’d drift apart after university and stop talking. Hanamaki would get a girlfriend and Matsukawa would be alone forever and he’d never find love and–

Okay, so maybe he was getting ahead of himself. He sighed and stretched his arms above his head, wishing he had never thought about it, wishing he had simply blamed everything on the headache that had already faded away. But the more he tried not to think about it, the more he realised that _of course_ he liked Hanamaki – _of course_ he saw him as more than just a friend. He was closer with Hanamaki than he was with Iwaizumi – and he generally saw Iwaizumi a lot more. Spending time with Hanamaki didn’t feel the same as spending time with Iwaizumi, Matsukawa realised, and if Iwaizumi was a friend, then Hanamaki must be something else entirely.

Hanamaki had always just been there, and before he knew it, Matsukawa had completely and utterly fallen for him.

 _Guess I’ll die,_ he muttered to himself.

 

~

 

 **7:14 pm – Hanamaki:** you ok??

 **7:14 pm – Hanamaki:** hows your head?

 **7:20 pm – Hanamaki:** mattsun?

 **7:20 pm – Hanamaki:** are you sleeping or smthing?!

 **7:43 pm – Hanamaki:** pick up your goddamn phone im trying to be a caring friend!

 **7:46 pm – Hanamaki:** ok fine ignore me

 **8:35 pm – Hanamaki:** srsly mattsun

 **8:35 pm – Hanamaki:** are you ok?!!?!

 **8:35 pm – Hanamaki:** you seemed rlly out of it earlier

 **8:35 pm – Hanamaki:** did you DIE

 **8:51 pm – Hanamaki:** ok time to arrange your funeral i guess

 **8:51 pm – Hanamaki:** lets screw with oikawa and not invite him haha

 **8:51 pm – Hanamaki:** or maybe ill come over to check if youre actually dead

 

~

 

With a heavy sigh, Matsukawa carelessly threw his phone across the room, a weight settling in his stomach at the very thought of talking to Hanamaki. He didn’t trust himself not to make things seem suspicious, and he couldn’t bear the idea of taking a risk that could potentially jeopardise their friendship.

“God damnit,” he muttered, pulling on a jacket and slamming the apartment door behind him. If Hanamaki was coming over, Matsukawa wanted to be as far away as possible. He was never the type to be too embarrassed to run from his problems and that wasn’t going to change today.

The park was shrouded by a veil of cloud, and looked almost sinister by night, but its wooden children’s fort made it a suitable location for Matsukawa to take refuge. Even if he had to stay out there all night looking like a creep, avoiding Hanamaki was for the best – at least until he was able to sort out his feelings.

He had briefly considered asking Iwaizumi for advice, but immediately dispelled the thought. Iwaizumi was about as good with relationships as he was with sarcasm. That was to say, he was horrible. Plus, Iwaizumi hadn’t really had much to lose when he asked Oikawa out; it wasn’t like they saw each other practically every day, so they could’ve just gone back to being friends over the phone. But Hanamaki was, and had been for a long time, the most important person in Matsukawa’s life – and he wasn’t sure that he was willing to put that sort of bond at stake simply because of his own selfish feelings.

The hours ticked slowly by, and Matsukawa could feel his toes growing numb as he sat curled up in the fort. It was nearly midnight and he desperately needed to finish his assignment, but the very thought of Hanamaki arriving on his doorstep stopped him from returning home. Despite Matsukawa’s best efforts, he couldn’t prevent the image of Hanamaki appearing in his mind, that odd expression of care and concern painted on his face.

He had finally managed to drift into a fitful sleep, but at just past two o’clock, Matsukawa was awoken by his phone’s chirpy ringtone. He rolled over, expecting to be greeted by a picture of Hanamaki’s face, but to his surprise, the ringing was accompanied by a photo of a scowling Iwaizumi.

Matsukawa was in half a mind to decline the call, knowing that if he spoke to Iwaizumi he would probably end up trying to confide in him, but something possessed him to answer.

“Hey, Iwaizumi. Is this a booty call?” He tried to pitch his voice slightly higher in order to conceal his sleep deprivation-induced monotone.

He could hear Iwaizumi’s short-tempered breathing on the other end of the line as he completely ignored Matsukawa’s comment. _Fuck, he’s mad_.

“Oikawa called,” Iwaizumi said slowly. “He said to tell you to stop ignoring the person who has been trying to contact you all night.”

Matsukawa groaned. “Damn it, Iwaizumi, I had just fallen asleep.”

Iwaizumi coughed slightly. “He also said that this person – I think his name was Hanamaki – said to ask where you were, because you’re clearly not at home and he’s worried about you.”

Matsukawa remained silent.

Iwaizumi added, “Is everything okay? Why the hell are you out this late?”

Matsukawa cleared his throat. “I’m fine. Everything’s fine. Don’t listen to Oikawa – he’s a drama queen.”

“How do you know one of Oikawa’s friends, anyway?” Iwaizumi demanded, sounding suddenly suspicious.

“Uh… I don’t know,” Matsukawa said lamely. He really didn’t want to talk to Iwaizumi about this, especially considering how barely two weeks ago, he had been the one giving Iwaizumi relationship advice. “Anyway, it’s fine. I need to sleep. Goodnight.”

He could hear Iwaizumi’s protests as he hung up quickly and shut his phone down completely. There was no point telling Iwaizumi about something he would just have to handle on his own, he decided, rolling over and eventually falling back to sleep.

 

~

 

_Friday 17 th November_

Matsukawa had managed to convince Iwaizumi that nothing was wrong, and he had even spoken to Hanamaki briefly, confirming that he was fine and had just gone on a walk late at night – but apart from this, he had continued to avoid Hanamaki, claiming that studying was consuming his existence and he didn’t have time to just hang out.

Hanamaki had shrugged. “I get it,” he had said with a slightly forced smile. “You really do need to finish that assignment.”

Yet despite Hanamaki’s acceptance of the situation, Matsukawa had a feeling Hanamaki wasn’t as convinced as he pretended to be.

Matsukawa’s suspicions were proven to be correct when Hanamaki cornered him in the library that had started this entire problem.

“Look,” Hanamaki said, approaching the table where Matsukawa sat, surrounded by books.

_Maybe if I got a little closer to the window I could just…_

“I can see you side-shuffling, bastard. Don’t you even think about escaping,” growled Hanamaki, the irritation clear on his face.

_He’s too smart for his own good._

“I get that you’re stressed, but sometimes you’ve got to take some time for yourself. We’re friends, remember, and I… I just hope you know that you can tell me if there’s something bothering you.”

 _Friends,_ thought Matsukawa bitterly, forcing a laugh. “It’s fine, Makki. Seriously.”

“It’s not!” Hanamaki practically shouted, earning him a disapproving glare from the other students. “Mattsun,” he said, lowering his voice in a way Matsukawa had never heard before. Slightly terrified by this new demeanour, Matsukawa flinched harshly when Hanamaki grabbed him by the wrist. “Let’s go outside. We need to talk.”

It was cold outside, and Matsukawa could see his breath misting slightly in front of his face. But at the moment, that was the least of his concerns.

“You’ve been avoiding me,” Hanamaki began coldly, glaring at him, “and lying to me, pretending you’re not. Don’t think I haven’t noticed. You’re keeping your distance without telling me why, and it’s driving me crazy.”

Matsukawa opened his mouth to protest, but Hanamaki continued without taking any notice.

“Have I done something to make you stop wanting to spend time with me? Don’t try to tell me you just wanted to study, because I’ve studied with you enough to know that you’re not _this_ dedicated! If there’s something else, then tell me, because maybe I can help! And if you’re honestly just sick of my company, let me know!” He took a breath and lowered his gaze slightly. “But I thought we were friends, Mattsun, and friends don’t just avoid each other like this. It’s fucking stupid.”

“I’m sorry,” Matsukawa said hesitantly, biting his lip and running his hands nervously through his dark curls. “I didn’t realise you’d thought about it this much.”

“Of course I thought about it!” Hanamaki yelled, taking a step closer. “But why the fuck are you avoiding me?”

“Because I care!” Matsukawa yelled in response, not really realising what he was saying. “Because I like you and I just realised it but it’s obviously unrequited and I don’t want to mess up our friendship just because of my own stupid feelings! I–”

“What the fuck…?” Hanamaki breathed, looking furious and confused at the same time. “What the actual fuck, Mattsun?”

Matsukawa blinked. “What?”

“I – _what_?” Hanamaki shook his head and took a deep breath. “You don’t know the first thing about unrequited love, Matsukawa! You haven’t been in love with your best friend for fucking _years_ without him ever showing _any sign_ of feeling the same way. You–”

Matsukawa took a sharp intake of breath, his mind scrambling as he tried to comprehend Hanamaki’s words. “You’ve been in love with–”

“Yes, I’m in love with you,” Hanamaki said shortly. “Haven’t you realised by now?”

“ _What_?” Matsukawa shrieked, his voice jumping an octave.

“I honestly thought after all this time it would’ve been obvious,” Hanamaki sighed in exasperation, “but apparently it wasn’t.”

“But…” Matsukawa’s forehead creased in thought as he wondered why Hanamaki still seemed so angry. “But I like you too, so–”

Hanamaki leaned against the wall, reluctant laughter evident in his voice as he said, “I’m sorry, Mattsun. I just honestly spent this whole time thinking you didn’t feel the same, and now you suddenly tell me you’re–”

“I get it,” Matsukawa said softly. “I guess you’re the only one who can really use the term ‘unrequited love’, seeing as I’ve been oblivious even to my own feelings this entire time.”

“Yeah,” muttered Hanamaki, suddenly lost for words. “Yeah.”

Matsukawa grinned ruefully. “I never – I never thought you would have–”

“Do you really see me worrying about anyone else this much?” Hanamaki demanded, but his voice had lost the sharp edge it had previously held, and his eyes crinkled slightly. “I don’t act this casual around anyone else, and nobody else has even close to half the dirt you’ve got on me – and I don’t fucking call anyone else my partner in crime. Honestly Mattsun,” he said, his voice softening to the point where it was almost tender, “I _really_ like you. A lot.”

Matsukawa reached out and laced their fingers together. “Makki, you idiot,” he laughed. “We may give the best relationship advice, but I’ve got to admit, we’re pretty hopeless when it comes to ourselves.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm alive..... sorry it's been so long!! 
> 
> This is officially the second-last chapter. I've really enjoyed writing this fic and I honestly wish I didn't have to end it, so here's another side chapter before the finale!

_Sunday 19 th November_

 

 **2:40 pm – Kuroo:** Bro you should talk to akaashi ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **2:40 pm – Kuroo:** youre the odd one out now

 **2:40 pm – Kuroo:** Even mattsuns got someone

 **2:40 pm – Kuroo:** and hes a turd

 **2:40 pm – Kuroo:** Youre gonna be fucking lonely if we all go out triple dating without you

 

 **2:40 pm – Bokuto:** I CANT TALJ TO AKAASHIJ

 **2:40 pm – Bokuto:** WE DONT AVTUALLY KNWO EACHOTHRE

 

 **2:40 pm – Kuroo:** neither did iwaizumi and oikawa ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **2:40 pm – Kuroo:** Youll be fine~

 

 **2:41 pm – Bokuto:** NO WAY

 **2:41 pm – Bokuto:** THAT’S WHAT PEOPEL ALWAYS SAYY BEFOER THINGS GO BAD!!

 **2:41 pm – Bokuto:** PLUS HE DOENST EVEN KNO ME!! HELL THIKN IM SO WIERD!!

 

 **2:41 pm – Kuroo:** He wont

 **2:41 pm – Kuroo:** you practically know each other

 

 **2:41 pm – Bokuto:** WEVE NEVET METTT

 **2:41 pm – Bokuto:** aND WEVE HADD A GRAND TOTAL OF 1 TEXT CHIAN EVER!!!

 

 **2:41 pm – Kuroo:** but oh what a glorious text chain it was

 

 **2:41 pm – Bokuto:** IKRRR??!!

 

 **2:41 pm – Kuroo:** We know his friends

 **2:41 pm – Kuroo:** and youve texted him before on the group

 

 **2:41 pm – Bokuto:** BUT HOW DO I STAET A CONBERSATJION?!?!?

**2:42 pm – Kuroo:** ‘HEY HEY HEY’??

 **2:42 pm – Kuroo:** as usual ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 **2:42 pm – Bokuto:** THATS TOO FAMIILAR

 **2:42 pm – Bokuto:** HELL BE CONFUSEDF

 

 **2:42 pm – Kuroo:** HEY HEY HEY SORRY WRONG PERSON

 **2:42 pm – Kuroo:** Look at me Im a fucking genius

 

 **2:42 pm – Bokuto:** WILL IT WORK THOUHG??!?!

 **2:42 pm – Bokuto:** HE MIGJT JUDT SEE TAHT AND IGNOER IIT

 

 **2:42 pm – Kuroo:** apologise after he responds

 **2:42 pm – Kuroo:** But then start a conversation straight away

 

 **2:43 pm – Bokuto:** ARE YOU SIRE THSI IS A GOPD IDEA?

 **2:43 pm – Bokuto:** iM STILL FUKCING NERVOUS!!

 

 **2:43 pm – Kuroo:** sounds like you need a little liquid courage my owly friend ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **2:43 pm – Bokuto:** OHOHO SPLENDID IDEAA!!

 

**2:43 pm –** _Bokuto sent an image_

 

 **2:43 pm – Kuroo:** dude

 **2:43 pm – Kuroo:** Is that what I think it is

 **2:43 pm – Kuroo:** wHY THE FUCK ARE YOU DRINKING MELTED ICE CREAM?!!

 

 **2:43 pm – Bokuto:** ICE CREAM IS THE BeST COMFORITNG FOOD THEREIS KUROO!!

 **2:43 pm – Bokuto:** HOW DARE YOU DISS IT!

 

 **2:43 pm – Kuroo:** Dude thats so fucking weird

 **2:44 pm – Kuroo:** AND HOW DID YOU GET IT TO MELT SO FAST WTF??

 

 **2:44 pm – Bokuto:** THROUGH SHEER WILL POWER AHAHAHAHAH

 

 **2:44 pm – Kuroo:** By the sounds of it melted ice cream actually worked

 **2:44 pm – Kuroo:** im honestly so confused

 **2:44 pm – Kuroo:** but hey if the shoe fits

 **2:44 pm – Kuroo:** GO GET EM OWL BOY!

 

 **2:44 pm – Bokuto:** YOU SERIOSLUY THINK I CAN DO THIS??

 

 **2:44 pm – Kuroo:** 100%

 **2:44 pm – Kuroo:** I BELIEVE IN YOU BRO

 

 **2:44 pm – Bokuto:** BRO

 

 **2:44 pm – Kuroo:** STEAL AKAASHIS HEART WITH YOUR CHARMS

 

 **2:45 pm – Bokuto:** ILL TRY

 

 **2:45 pm – Kuroo:** FUCKING SEDUCE HIM BRO

 **2:45 pm – Kuroo:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

~

 

 **2:45 pm – Bokuto:** HEY HEY HEY

 

 **2:51 pm – Akaashi:** Hi, Bokuto-san

 **2:51 pm – Akaashi:** Did you need something?

 

 **2:51 pm – Bokuto:** OOPSS WROGN PERSON SORRYYRRY

 **2:51 pm – Bokuto:** HAHAHHAHAHAH

 

 **2:51 pm – Akaashi:** Oh ok then

 **2:51 pm – Akaashi:** That’s fine

 

 **2:51 pm – Bokuto:** HAHAHH NEVERMINDDD

 **2:51 pm – Bokuto:** ANYWAY ITS BEEN SO LONG

 **2:51 pm – Bokuto:** LIEK MORE THAN TWO WEEKSK

 **2:51 pm – Bokuto:** HOW ARE YOU???

 

 **2:52 pm – Akaashi:** I’m alright

 **2:52 pm – Akaashi:** Studying a lot though

 

 **2:52 pm – Bokuto:** oh

 **2:52 pm – Bokuto:** WHAT DO YUO SUTUYDY??

**2:52 pm – Akaashi:** I’m going to assume you meant ‘study’

 **2:52 pm – Akaashi:** Medicine

 

 **2:52 pm – Bokuto:** oHH yeah youre thag rlealy smart guyy!!

 **2:52 pm – Bokuto:** I KNOW WHO YUO AER

 

 **2:52 pm – Akaashi:** I think that came across more intimidating than you had intended, Bokuto-san…

 

 **2:52 pm – Bokuto:** FUCK SORR ALAKAHSIKK

**2:52 pm – Akaashi:** Haha

 **2:52 pm – Akaashi:** Well I don’t know who you are, apart from the fact that you’re one of Oikawa’s boyfriend’s friends

 

 **2:53 pm – Bokuto:** IM BOKUTO

 

 **2:53 pm – Akaashi:** I know, but thanks for clarifying

 

 **2:53 pm – Bokuto:** YOURE WELCOEM AKAAASHIIIIIIIII

 **2:53 pm – Bokuto:** SO WHAT DO YOU LIEKE TO DO??

 

 **2:53 pm – Akaashi:** I used to play volleyball but I didn’t join the university team

 **2:53 pm – Akaashi:** I’m on a scholarship right now, so I need to make sure I can handle the work before I overload myself with other things

 

 **2:53 pm – Bokuto:** VOLLEYBALL?!?!?

 **2:53 pm – Bokuto:** IM ON TEH VOLLEYBLLA TESM

**2:53 pm – Akaashi:** Really??

 **2:54 pm – Akaashi:** A few of my friends are on that team

 

 **2:54 pm – Bokuto:** WHAT A COINCIDEBCE!!!

 **2:54 pm – Bokuto:** YOU SHOUKD COEM SAY HI SOMETIME

 

 **2:54 pm – Akaashi:** Yeah

 

 **2:54 pm – Bokuto:** WHAT POSITIOJN DID HYOU PLAY?

 

 **2:54 pm – Akaashi:** I was a setter

 **2:54 pm – Akaashi:** You?

 

 **2:54 pm – Bokuto:** WING SPIKER

 **2:54 pm – Bokuto:** I was the ace jn high scholl!

 

 **2:55 pm – Akaashi:** You’d probably have to compete with Ushijima now if you wanted to be the ace

 

 **2:55 pm – Bokuto:** YES I DO AND ITS FUCKIGN ANNOYIGDN

 **2:55 pm – Bokuto:** HES SO FRUSTRATIGN

 **2:55 pm – Bokuto:** OH WAIT SORRY ARE YOU GUUYS FREIDNS?

 

 **2:55 pm – Akaashi:** Sort of

 **2:55 pm – Akaashi:** He studies with us sometimes, but he doesn’t really seem that close with anyone

 

 **2:55 pm – Bokuto:** OH OK

 **2:55 pm – Bokuto:** THEN I SHALL CONTIUE TO ROAST HIM WITHOUGH RESTRAINT HHAHAHAA!!

 

 **2:55 pm – Akaashi:** Wait…

 **2:55 pm – Akaashi:** Roast…?

 

 **2:55 pm – Bokuto:** YA BRO ITS WHEN YOU NAIL SOMEONE WIHT A SICK BURNN

 **2:55 pm – Bokuto:** LKE HEY WERE YOU BORN ON A HIGHWAY??

 

 **2:56 pm – Akaashi:** no…?

 

 **2:56 pm – Bokuto:** CAUSE THATS WHERE MOST ACCIDENTS HAPPEN!!!

 **2:56 pm – Bokuto:** AYYYYYYY

 **2:56 pm – Bokuto:** GET REKTT SONNNNN

 

 **2:56 pm – Akaashi:** What is happening right now

 

 **2:56 pm – Bokuto:** dont take it to serouisly akaajski!!

 **2:56 pm – Bokuto:** just a wicked joke ahhaa

 **2:56 pm – Bokuto:** iM EDUCATING YOU IN THE WAY OF THE STREET!!

 

 **2:56 pm – Akaashi:** Wow yes I feel so educated

 

 **2:56 pm – Bokuto:** is that sARCASM I HEAAR?!!

 

 **2:57 pm – Akaashi:** Sarcasm from me?

 **2:57 pm – Akaashi:** Never

 

 **2:57 pm – Bokuto:** HAHAHAHHAHA AKAASHIJIIAH

**2:57 pm – Akaashi:** Anyway, I’ve got to study now

**2:57 pm – Bokuto:** OH THATS FINE AKAASHI OK

 **2:57 pm – Bokuto:** MAYBE WELL TALJ SOME OTHWR TIIME THNE

 

 **2:57 pm – Akaashi:** Sure

 

 **2:57 pm – Bokuto:** BYEEE AKAASHHJIJJIIIII

 

~

 

 **2:58 pm – Bokuto:** OH MY GOD KUROO HES RESLLY FUCKJNG NICE

 **2:58 pm – Bokuto:** I CAN FEEL MY HESRT BEATIGN

 

 **2:58 pm – Kuroo:** I told you you could do it

 **2:58 pm – Kuroo:** nice job bro

 

 **2:58 pm – Bokuto:** THABK YOUU FOR BELIVEING IIN ME

 **2:58 pm – Bokuto:** BUT I DID KINDA FUKC UP

 **2:58 pm – Bokuto:** *sweats NERVOUSLY*

 

 **2:58 pm – Kuroo:** last time you “kinda fukced up” the kitchen was on fire

 **2:58 pm – Kuroo:** So now im concerned

 

 **2:58 pm – Bokuto:** WELLLLLLLL I MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE ROASTED HIM??

 

 **2:59 pm – Kuroo:** yOU DID WHAT?!!

 

 **2:59 pm – Bokuto:** IT WAS AN ACCIDENT I SWEAR

 

 **2:59 pm – Kuroo:** oh god

 **2:59 pm – Kuroo:** please dont tell me you used the fucking traffic one

 

 **2:59 pm – Bokuto:** …

 

 **2:59 pm – Kuroo:** WHAT THE ACTUALT FUCK BOKUTO

 **2:59 pm – Kuroo:** HE MUSE HAVE BEEN SO CONFUSED AHHAHAHA

 

 **2:59 pm – Bokuto:** SHTU UP I PANICKED AND HEB WAS SUPER NICEE ANJBJDKKJS

 

 **2:59 pm – Kuroo:** but like

 **3:00 pm – Kuroo:** I guess it kind of counts as getting closer to him?

 **3:00 pm – Kuroo:** SO GOOD WORK BRO

 

 **3:00 pm – Bokuto:** BRROOOOOO ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ

 

 **3:00 pm – Kuroo:** Also kenmas next to me and he says youre an idiot

 

 **3:00 pm – Bokuto:** BROOOOOOO ヾ( ￣O￣)ツ

 

 **3:00 pm – Kuroo:** Now you just have to talk to him more

 

 **3:00 pm – Bokuto:** I DON’T THIKN I CAN DO THAJT

 

 **3:00 pm – Kuroo:** iwaizumi managed to talk to an absolute stranger

 **3:00 pm – Kuroo:** dont lose to him

 

 **3:00 pm – Bokuto:** ILL DO IT FOR YOU BRO

 

 **3:01 pm – Kuroo:** Youre a fucking idiot Bokuto

 **3:01 pm – Kuroo:** youre gonna do it for yourself, not for me

 

 **3:01 pm – Bokuto:** BRO

 **3:01 pm – Bokuto:** SO INSPIRATIONABHLDSHFKJL

 

 **3:01 pm – Kuroo:** Wow

 **3:01 pm – Kuroo:** Im so inspirational you cant even spell the word

 

~~

 

_Monday 20 th November_

 

The corridor was more crowded than Akaashi had ever experienced it before, and he struggled to make his way through the rapidly increasing swarm of students. He understood that the approaching exams meant that everyone was eager to take advantage of the university’s resources, but the frantic scramble even for places in the library was starting to get out of hand.

Due to this, it didn’t come as much as a surprise for Akaashi to find himself suddenly knocked over and sprawled on the floor, but it certainly gave him a shock.

A pair of shoes stopped centimetres from his face, and Akaashi looked up to find a tall student with spiked silvery hair leaning down, his hand outstretched. Akaashi blinked a few times, trying to register the face, before realising that he recognised the student and blushing immediately. He didn’t know his name, but he’d noticed him around the campus a few times and had to admit that he might have developed a slight interest. Well, not for any particular reason, of course, Akaashi told himself quickly. It would be hard for anyone to ignore that bright smile and sharply spiked hair and – no, of course Akaashi wasn’t thinking about how good-looking the guy was at times like this.

“I’m so sorry!” the student apologised profusely, pulling Akaashi to his feet. “I didn’t mean to knock you over–”

“It’s fine,” Akaashi interrupted, grateful that the other student had saved him from being stampeded, and slightly shocked that he was talking to someone he’d admired from afar, but eager to get away from the crowd. “Thanks.”

He turned to leave, but the student took his arm and tried to introduce himself over the noise, but his voice was drowned out and Akaashi wasn’t sure he had heard correctly.

“Koutarou?” Akaashi repeated, his heart thumping at the sensation of the fingers around his wrist, pretty sure that was part of what he’d heard the other student say.

The student blinked, seeming surprised, for some reason, before nodding. “Yeah, that’s me.”

“I’m Akaashi,” Akaashi yelled as he was swept up in the stream of students. He didn’t usually introduce himself to strangers, but he decided he might as well just take this perfect chance to get to know Koutarou.

“Bye, Akaaaaashiiiii!” Koutarou waved energetically, and Akaashi couldn’t place what exactly was familiar about the way Koutarou yelled his name.

He also couldn’t place what it was about the pure, almost childish grin lighting up Koutarou’s golden eyes that brought a smile to Akaashi’s lips.

 

~

**6:15 pm – Bokuto:** HEY HEY HEY AKAASHIIIII

 **6:15 pm – Bokuto:** HOW ARE YOUUU?!?!?!  


**6:15 pm – Akaashi:** Hi, Bokuto-san

 **6:15 pm – Akaashi:** I’m tired, honestly

**6:15 pm – Bokuto:** OH NOOOOO

 **6:15 pm – Bokuto:** ARE YOU OK AKAADHIJII?!?!

 

 **6:15 pm – Akaashi:** Yeah

 **6:15 pm – Akaashi:** I nearly got trampled by a crowd though

 

 **6:15 pm – Bokuto:** IM GLAD YOUO DIDMT DIEE

 **6:15 pm – Bokuto:** THTA WOUJDL BE SADF

 

 **6:16 pm – Akaashi:** I’d be really sad if I died

 

 **6:16 pm – Bokuto:** YOU DONT SOUJND VERYT SADD

 **6:16 pm – Bokuto:** LIEF IS VERYR IMPROTAMT

 

 **6:16 pm – Akaashi:** I know, Bokuto-san

 

 **6:16 pm – Bokuto:** ARE YOUU SURE???!

 

 **6:16 pm – Akaashi:** I’m very sure

 **6:16 pm – Akaashi:** Now, if our conversation is just going to be on the importance of life I think I’ll go study

 **6:16 pm – Akaashi:** I’m too tired to be having an existential crisis

 

 **6:16 pm – Bokuto:** NOO AKAASHIJ

 **6:16 pm – Bokuto:** LETS GET TO KNWO EACGOTHER

**6:17 pm – Akaashi:** Ok then

 **6:20 pm – Akaashi:** …

 

 **6:21 pm – Bokuto:** OH SORRY HAHAJAHJASH I JUST HADF SOME PROEBLMS

 

 **6:21 pm – Akaashi:** What happened?

 

 **6:21 pm – Bokuto:** I TRIRD THE KEYU BUT IT DIDNT WOKR AMD I WAS FUCKIGN STRESSIMG CAUSR I WANTEF TO GET INSIDFE

 **6:21 pm – Bokuto:** BUT I WA S TRYJGN TO OPEN THE WROHN DOOR

 **6:21 pm – Bokuto:** IT WAS AVTUALLHY THE ROONM NEXT DOOR AND THEM THE GIRL WHO LIVES TEHRE THJOUGHT I WAS TRYIGN TO BREAK IN

 

 **6:21 pm – Akaashi:** How did you manage to do that?

 

 **6:21 pm – Bokuto:** IDK

 **6:21 pm – Bokuto:** STUPID THIGNS ALWAYHS HAPPNE TO ME

 

 **6:22 pm – Akaashi:** Annoying things happen to me

**6:22 pm – Bokuto:** LIKE WHAT??

 **6:22 pm – Bokuto:** I LOVE HEARIGN ABOJT FUNNY THIENGS

 

 **6:22 pm – Akaashi:** Today I dropped my lunch and someone stood on it by accident

 **6:22 pm – Akaashi:** It wasn’t particularly funny

 

 **6:22 pm – Bokuto:** HAHAJAHASHSAHHAHAJA

 

 **6:22 pm – Akaashi:** IT WASN’T PARTICULARLY FUNNY

 

 **6:22 pm – Bokuto:** AHAHAJSHSHHAHAGAHHAHA

 

 **6:22 pm – Akaashi:** Oh my god

 **6:22 pm – Akaashi:** How is this possibly amusing?!

 

 **6:23 pm – Bokuto:** ITS FUNNY AKAAASHU

 

 **6:23 pm – Akaashi:** Well thanks for laughing at my pain

 

 **6:23 pm – Bokuto:** YOURE WELCOEM!!!

 

 **6:23 pm – Akaashi:** And you don’t understand sarcasm apparently

 

 **6:23 pm – Bokuto:** WGAT THAT WAS SARCAMS??!!?!

 

 **6:23 pm – Akaashi:** …

 **6:23 pm – Akaashi:** Of course it was sarcasm

 **6:23 pm – Akaashi:** Do you really think I want people to enjoy my suffering?

 

 **6:23 pm – Bokuto:** I DONT KNOW YOU COUDLL BE A MASOHCIST??

 

 **6:24 pm – Akaashi:** For your information, I’m not

**6:24 pm – Bokuto:** OK COOL

 

 **6:24 pm – Akaashi:** How old are you?

 **6:24 pm – Akaashi:** I know you’re Iwaizumi’s friend, but he could have an 11-year-old friend who just tags along

 

 **6:24 pm – Bokuto:** WHY WOUDL YOU ASSUJME THAT?!?!?

 

 **6:24 pm – Akaashi:** I don’t know

 **6:24 pm – Akaashi:** You seem pretty childish to me

 

 **6:24 pm – Bokuto:** IN REAL LIFE IM WONDEFRUL

 **6:24 pm – Bokuto:** MY FREINDS CALL ME A HADNSOME DEVIL

 

 **6:24 pm – Akaashi:** I’m sure they do

 

 **6:25 pm – Bokuto:** WAS THAT SARVASM?!?!

 

 **6:25 pm – Akaashi:** Oh look, you’re getting better

 

 **6:25 pm – Bokuto:** AKAAAAASHIJIIJIIJIIIIIIII

 

 **6:25 pm – Akaashi:** Yes, Bokuto-san?

 **6:25 pm – Akaashi:** Do you need something or do you just really like saying my name?

 

 **6:25 pm – Bokuto:** I HAVE SO MUCJ STUDYHING TO DO

 **6:25 pm – Bokuto:** UGHGJDJKLDHGLKDHDJKH

 

 **6:25 pm – Akaashi:** Bye

 

 **6:25 pm – Bokuto:** AKAAASGHI DONT LEAVEEEEE

 

 **6:25 pm – Akaashi:** You’re the one who said you’ve got to study

 

 **6:26 pm – Bokuto:** FINE

 **6:26 pm – Bokuto:** ILL TALK TO YOUU LATRE I PROMIES

 

~

 

 **8:41 pm – Bokuto:** KAAASHUIU ITS LATER

 **8:41 pm – Bokuto:** i wanna chat wiht my favourtie setter!!

 

 **8:43 pm – Akaashi:** Firstly, you’ve never met me or played volleyball with me

 **8:43 pm – Akaashi:** And secondly, Oikawa would literally strangle you if he heartd you say that

 **8:43 pm – Akaashi:** He wants to be everyone’s favourite setter

 

 **8:43 pm – Bokuto:** IM BEEFY I COULD TAKW HIM DOWN NO PROBLEM AHAHAHA

 

 **8:43 pm – Akaashi:** Of course you could Bokuto

 

 **8:43 pm – Bokuto:** AHHH

 **8:43 pm – Bokuto:** TAHT WAS TOTALLY SARCASM

 **8:43 pm – Bokuto:** gotcha now bitch ahhah

 **8:43 pm – Bokuto:** I MEAN BRO

 **8:43 pm – Bokuto:** FRIENDd?

 **8:43 pm – Bokuto:** SORRY FOE SWEARING AAHWHJF

 **8:43 pm – Bokuto:** that was so rude im aorry

 **8:44 pm – Bokuto:** i have no manners

 **8:45 pm – Bokuto:** no wonder you dont wanna be my friend…

 

Akaashi sighed and scowled at his phone as he took in Bokuto’s sudden change in demeanour. _Such an exaggeration…_ he thought, pondering ways of fixing this dilemma. Despite his almost ridiculously cheerful personality, it seemed that Bokuto was actually quite sensitive.

 

 **8:45 pm – Akaashi:** Not at all, Bokuto-san

 **8:45 pm – Akaashi:** I deeply enjoy our chats and I’m very happy to be your friend

 

 **8:46 pm – Bokuto:** whHATT??

 **8:46 pm – Bokuto:** YOU MEAN IT??

 

 **8:46 pm – Akaashi:** Of course, Bokuto-san

 

 _Oh, so he’s weak to flattery,_ Akaashi realised. _I’ll take note of that_ , he decided before promptly erupting into a blush and covering his face. _Why do I care so much? I hardly even know this guy._ Yet despite this, Akaashi found himself smiling as he read Bokuto’s next message.

 

 **8:46 pm – Bokuto:** AW AKAAHSI YOU REALLY ARE THE BEST SETTERR WVER!

 **8:46 pm – Bokuto:** ONE TIME I WENT INTO EMO MODE AROUHND MY TEAMS SETTER AND HE THREW HIS WATER BOTTLW AT ME!!!

 **8:46 pm – Bokuto:** BUT I GOT MY REVENEG AHAHHAHA

 

 **8:46 pm – Akaashi:** Do I want to know how?

 

 **8:46 pm – Bokuto:** ME AND KUROO FILLED HUS WATERBOTTLE WITH MUSHROOM SOOP

 

 **8:47 pm – Akaashi:** Mushrooms are gross

 

 **8:47 pm – Bokuto:** INDEED THEY ARE AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAH

 **8:47 pm – Bokuto:** AND IT SMELT HORRIBLE TOO AHHAAH

 

 **8:47 pm – Akaashi:** I feel like you’re a lot smarter than you let on, Bokuto-san

 

 **8:47 pm – Bokuto:** WHAT AER YOU TLSKING ABOUT AKASHJI IM ALWAYS SMART MWAHAHA

 

 **8:47 pm – Akaashi:** Whatever helps you sleep at night, Bokuto-san

 

 **8:47 pm – Bokuto:** AHHAHAHAHAHA

 

 **8:47 pm – Akaashi:** Well I need to get back to studying now.

 

 **8:48 pm – Bokuto:** bOOOOOO

 

 **8:48 pm – Akaashi:** Good night, Bokuto-san

 

 **8:48 pm – Bokuto:** NIGHHT AKAAHSJII!!

 

~

 

 **10:58 pm – Akaashi:** Oh, one more thing, Bokuto-san

 **10:58 pm – Akaashi:** If I called you an idiot, it would be an insult to all stupid people

 **10:58 pm – Akaashi:** “get rekt”??

 

 **10:58 pm – Bokuto:** AHAHAHAHAHA ITS BEAUTIFULL OH MY GOD I LOVE IT HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAA

 

 **10:58 pm – Akaashi:** I spent 10 minutes googling this

 

 **10:58 pm – Bokuto:** IT WAS TOTALLY WORTH IT AHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA

 

~

 

 **10:59 pm – Bokuto:** bro

 **10:59 pm – Bokuto:** i think im in love

 

 **10:59 pm – Kuroo:** called it

~~

 

_Thursday 23 rd November_

“ _Akaashi!_ ” Koutarou came bounding up to him, his eyes practically sparkling with excitement, and Akaashi felt his heart skip a beat.

“Hey, Koutarou,” he muttered, cursing himself for his sudden nervousness.

Koutarou grinned, looking slightly embarrassed. “I’m really not used to people calling me by my first name,” he admitted, and Akaashi felt his face heat.

“I’m sorry,” he said, avoiding eye contact for some reason. “I didn’t really hear what you said through the noise the other day and I thought–”

“Oh, no, it’s all right!” Koutarou interrupted, and Akaashi was somewhat shocked to see that Koutarou’s cheeks also held a slight blush. “You can call me Koutarou. It’s cute,” he added almost as an afterthought, in a voice much softer than Akaashi was expecting to hear from the perpetually loud student.

“It’s cute?” Akaashi wished he wasn’t so aware of the way his own breath hitched as he spoke.

Apparently Koutarou hadn’t intended for Akaashi to hear the last part, and quickly changed the topic. “You should come watch our volleyball practice! We’re going to start soon and I think you’d be interested!”

Akaashi’s brow furrowed slightly. “How do you know I like volleyball?”

“What?” Koutarou raised his eyebrows in evident confusion. “You told me, remember?”

Akaashi didn’t remember, but he supposed it must have come up in their brief conversation in the hallway, and responded lamely, “Oh, yeah.”

The gym was crowded, so Akaashi just stood in the doorway as Koutarou went inside. He remembered Bokuto telling him something about being on the volleyball team, but apart from Koutarou, nobody seemed as lively as he imagined Bokuto to be. Ushijima greeted him with a brief nod, which Akaashi returned, but his thoughts were elsewhere. Perhaps Bokuto hadn’t arrived yet, he decided, feeling slightly disappointed and realising that he actually wanted to meet Bokuto in real life.

But Akaashi’s thoughts were pulled away from Bokuto as he watched Koutarou unpack equipment and chatter to his teammates, and he started to realise that what he thought might have been a crush was definitely a crush.

 

~

 

 **11:43 pm – Akaashi:** Hi, Bokuto-san

 

 **11:43 pm – Bokuto:** HEY HEY HYEYEYYYY

 **11:43 pm – Bokuto:** HOW ARW YOUIUU??

 

 **11:43 pm – Akaashi:** I’m not sure why I’m telling you this, but I think I’ve got a crush on someone

 

 **11:43 pm – Bokuto:** oh

 **11:43 pm – Bokuto:** who is sshe?

 **11:43 pm – Bokuto:** or he

 

 **11:43 pm – Akaashi:** I only met him recently, but he seems like a really genuine person

 **11:43 pm – Akaashi:** And he’s funny too

 

 **11:43 pm – Bokuto:** i see

 **11:43 pm – Bokuto:** but eevn if he seemsj nice he mijhgt not be niec

 

 **11:44 pm – Akaashi:** I know

 **11:44 pm – Akaashi:** I think he definitely sees me as a friend though

 

 **11:44 pm – Bokuto:** welll im suer tehre are otger guys ouy there

 **11:44 pm – Bokuto:** yiu can fimd someoen else

 

 **11:44 pm – Akaashi:** I guess so

 **11:44 pm – Akaashi:** But aren’t you being a bit cold?

 

 **11:44 pm – Bokuto:** im jusst bein realidtic

 **11:44 pm – Bokuto:** no poiunt gettign yoir hopes up for nothignn

 

 **11:44 pm – Akaashi:** Ok then

 **11:44 pm – Akaashi:** Honestly, Bokuto-san, I would’ve thought you’d try to support me here

 **11:45 pm – Akaashi:** I really thought you were a nice guy

 **11:54 pm – Akaashi:** This is why I don’t talk to strangers I guess

 

 **11:45 pm – Bokuto:** oh fuckk

 **11:45 pm – Bokuto:** im sorru akkaasih

 **11:49 pm – Bokuto:** im reslly sorry

 

~

 

 **11:50 pm – Bokuto:** bro

 **11:50 pm – Bokuto:** helpp me

 

 **11:50 pm – Kuroo:** Oh god what is it

 **11:50 pm – Kuroo:** Please tell me you havent gone fucking emo again

 

 **11:50 pm – Bokuto:** akaasdhi lieks someond

 

 **11:50 pm – Kuroo:** OH NO

 **11:50 pm – Kuroo:** DONT GIVE UP

 

 **11:50 pm – Bokuto:** he said tjis guy is geniuen and funnyy

 **11:50 pm – Bokuto:** i guesss i was jealosu

 

 **11:51 pm – Kuroo:** What did you say?

 

 **11:51 pm – Bokuto:** i said he shuold just fibd someonw elsr

 

 **11:51 pm – Kuroo:** YOU CANT JUST SAY THAT BRO

 **11:51 pm – Kuroo:** I WOULDNT SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO YOU IF YOU TOLD ME YOU LIKED SOMEONE

 **11:51 pm – Kuroo:** in fact when you told me you had a crush on akaashi I told you to go for it wow im just so kind

 

 **11:51 pm – Bokuto:** thats diffregnt

 **11:51 pm – Bokuto:** were frienss

 **11:51 pm – Bokuto:** akaashji is differwnt

 

 **11:51 pm – Kuroo:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **11:51 pm – Kuroo:** Different??

 

 **11:52 pm – Bokuto:** yes hes fuvkign different i LIKE himm

**11:52 pm – Kuroo:** Ok ok I get it im sorry

 **11:52 pm – Kuroo:** I think your only excuse is jealousy

 **11:52 pm – Kuroo:** So tell him how you feel

 

 **11:52 pm – Bokuto:** NO ILL SOUDN LIKE A FUCKIGN STALKER

 

 **11:52 pm – Kuroo:** No you wont

 **11:52 pm – Kuroo:** Youve been texting him practically non stop and youve seen him at uni almost everyday

 

 **11:52 pm – Bokuto:** hes different when hes textign to in resl life

 **11:52 pm – Bokuto:** he clals me koutarou in reak lfie

 

 **11:52 pm – Kuroo:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **11:52 pm – Kuroo:** I wasnt expecting to hear that

 

 **11:53 pm – Bokuto:** but he calls me bokuto-san wgen he textd me

 

 **11:53 pm – Kuroo:** Maybe hes awkward when texting so he uses your name

 **11:53 pm – Kuroo:** or maybe he likes you ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **11:53 pm – Bokuto:** thats not tje poiunt

 **11:53 pm – Bokuto:** what if hes cslling me bokuto-san cause he wants me to stpo textign him

 

 **11:53 pm – Kuroo:** I doubt it

 **11:53 pm – Kuroo:** cmon bro stop overthinking it

 

 **11:53 pm – Bokuto:** well wgat do i do??!?!?!?!?!?

 

 **11:53 pm – Kuroo:** Confess to him

 **11:53 pm – Kuroo:** he deserves to know why youre being so unsupportive of his crush

 

 **11:54 pm – Bokuto:** wgats the point if he dosent liek me?

 

 **11:54 pm – Kuroo:** Just do it and clear things up

 **11:54 pm – Kuroo:** you can just go back to being friends if it doesnt work out

 

 **11:54 pm – Bokuto:** i guess so

 

~

 

 **11:55 pm – Bokuto:** akaashi im rlly ssprry

 **11:55 pm – Bokuto:** i shoukdnt be overreavtinmg like this

 **11:55 pm – Bokuto:** but its bexause

 **11:55 pm – Bokuto:** i like you

 **11:55 pm – Bokuto:** i know weve omly kniwn eachothet a few days

 **11:55 pm – Bokuto:** but i like you

 

~~

 

_Friday 24 th November_

 

Akaashi felt a smile spread across his face as he approached Koutarou in the courtyard, but for some reason, Koutarou turned away like he hadn’t seen him.

“Hey,” Akaashi said softly, stopping beside him, but Koutarou didn’t look up. “What’s wrong?” Akaashi felt a growing sense of concern. Had he done something to make Koutarou act this way?

Koutarou shrugged, not even bothering to force a smile, and Akaashi’s heart sank. If Koutarou stopped talking to him, that would be two people in two days who were angry at him. He couldn’t blame Bokuto for not supporting him if that was how he felt, but Akaashi couldn’t see why Koutarou seemed so distant. He guessed it was ironic; Bokuto had admitted to liking him, and Akaashi liked Koutarou – and now neither of them were talking to him.

“Are you okay?” he repeated, wondering if perhaps Koutarou hadn’t heard him properly.

Koutarou’s head snapped around. “Why are you still even talking to me?” he demanded, his voice far rougher than Akaashi had ever heard it.

Akaashi bit his lip and willed himself to stay calm. “What do you mean?” he asked coldly. “Why shouldn’t I talk to you? We’re friends, aren’t we?” He paused, before voicing the fear he’d had since they met. “Or do you not think of me that way?”

“Of course I don’t!” Koutarou shouted, his eyes glinting. “Didn’t you read anything I said? Did it really mean nothing to you?”

Akaashi felt unbidden tears spring to his eyes. “You haven’t said anything!” he yelled. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, but I’d really love to know why you’re suddenly so mad at me!”

“I’m not mad!” Koutarou growled, but to Akaashi he looked like the very definition of mad. “You obviously don’t want to stay in contact with me now that you know. You didn’t even respond to my text.”

Akaashi opened his mouth to retort, before he finally registered what Koutarou had said. “What do you mean?” he asked so quietly it was nearly a whisper. “I don’t have your number.”

Koutarou blinked. “I – I – _what_?” His tone was a drastic contrast to what it had just been; now it was dry and raspy and leaden with insecurity. “What do you mean, you don’t have my number? We’ve been texting since Sunday. And you’re in that group chat too.”

Akaashi looked at him blankly, his brain still trying to fathom what was going on. The only person he could think of who he had started texting recently was… Bokuto…

“Oh my god,” he whispered, still staring at Koutarou. “You’re the same person.”

“I’m Bokuto!” Koutarou cried, apparently having not heard what Akaashi had said. “Bokuto Koutarou! I’m friends with Iwaizumi!”

“Oh my god,” Akaashi repeated, ignoring the curious glances of the students passing by. “I can’t believe I didn’t realise–”

“I’m sorry,” Koutarou interrupted, his gaze focused on the paved ground. “I’m really sorry for not supporting you when you told me you liked someone. I really should’ve just known that I wouldn’t have a chance against whoever it is you like.”

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi breathed, not sure if he was ready to say what was inevitably going to come out of his mouth. “I like a guy I met a few days ago. He plays volleyball and his name’s Koutarou.”

Bokuto gaped at him. “But – but you said you–”

“I didn’t know you were the same person!” Akaashi muttered, his face heating. “I never heard your surname when you told me your na–”

Bokuto suddenly took a sharp intake of breath. “So – so you mean… you like _me_?”

Akaashi twisted his fingers together. “Yeah.”

“I – I like you too!” Bokuto blurted, reddening, but before he could say anything else, Akaashi cupped his face between his hands and kissed him.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto hissed when they broke apart, but his face was red and he couldn’t suppress a grin. “We’re in the middle of a courtyard! Anyone could’ve just seen that!”

Akaashi felt his face heating. “If that’s the price I’d have to pay to kiss you, I don’t mind.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the final chapter... Hope you enjoy it!

_Friday 1 st December_

Group Chat: iwaizumi’s epic romance

 

 **9:53 pm – Matsukawa:** so i was making plans with my babe

 

 **9:53 pm – Iwaizumi:** Gross

 

 **9:54 pm – Kenma:** i second that

 **9:54 pm – Kenma:** very gross

 

 **9:54 pm – Kuroo:** Makki I swear since you got into a relationship youve become like 5x grosser than before

 

 **9:54 pm – Matsukawa:** i cant help it im a slave to love

 

 **9:54 pm – Iwaizumi:** Stop

 

 **9:54 pm – Bokuto:** I THINK ITS SWEEEET!

 

 **9:54 pm – Kenma:** bokuto you thought an ant was sweet once

 

 **9:54 pm – Bokuto:** yOUR POINT??

 

 **9:54 pm – Matsukawa:** MEN WE’RE GETTING OFF TRACK!

 

 **9:54 pm – Bokuto:** SORRY SIR YES SIR

 

 **9:54 pm – Kuroo:** kinky~ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **9:54 pm – Kenma:** gross

 

 **9:55 pm – Matsukawa:** ANYWAYS!

 **9:55 pm – Matsukawa:** he gave an excellent suggestion

 **9:55 pm – Matsukawa:** congratulations children you’ve been invited on a quadruple date

 

 **9:55 pm – Kenma:** why

 **9:55 pm – Kenma:** can we not

 

 **9:55 pm – Iwaizumi:** I second this

 **9:55 pm – Iwaizumi:** group dates are a waste of time

 

 **9:55 pm – Kuroo:** ohoho sounds interesting ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **9:55 pm – Kuroo:** Kenmas lying by the way

 **9:55 pm – Kuroo:** I can see him smiling

 

 **9:56 pm – Kenma:** fuck you

 

 **9:56 pm – Kuroo:** ok then ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **9:56 pm – Matsukawa:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**9:56 pm – Iwaizumi:** Stop it now

 

 **9:56 pm – Bokuto:** QUADRUPEL DATE??!?!??!

**9:56 pm – Matsukawa:** thank you bokuto for having the correct reaction

 **9:56 pm – Matsukawa:** the rest of you suck

 

 **9:56 pm – Kuroo:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **9:56 pm – Iwaizumi:** NO

 

 **9:56 pm – Matsukawa:** well im gonna make you all suffer then

 **9:56 pm – Matsukawa:** we’re going on a quadruple date and that’s final

 

~

 

 **9:57 pm –** _Matsukawa created group chat:_ date of destiny

**9:57 pm –** _Matsukawa added Hanamaki, Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Kuroo, Kenma, Bokuto and Akaashi_

**9:57 pm – Matsukawa:** good evening

 **9:57 pm – Matsukawa:** come to date night for hours of fun

 

 **9:57 pm – Kuroo:** fun ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **9:57 pm – Matsukawa:** kuroo no

 **9:57 pm – Matsukawa:** even ive got to admit that you crossed the line there

 

 **9:57 pm – Hanamaki:** well i must say i agree that itll be fun

 **9:57 pm – Hanamaki:** except i believe in good clean fun like the innocent man i am

 

 **9:57 pm – Akaashi:** Lies

 

 **9:57 pm – Kenma:** perv

 

 **9:57 pm – Iwaizumi:** I just don’t see what’s so appealing about meeting up with other couples while on a date

 **9:57 pm – Iwaizumi:** what’s wrong with just having a normal date?

 

 **9:57 pm – Oikawa:** iwa-chaaaaaaaan~ (╥_╥)

 **9:58 pm – Oikawa:** itll be fun~!

 

 **9:58 pm – Hanamaki:** its ok oikawa iwaizumi just wants to go on a date with you and just you

 **9:58 pm – Hanamaki:** maybe theres something hed rather do without the rest of us around ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **9:58 pm – Oikawa:** shut up makki

 **9:58 pm – Oikawa:** so when should we all do it??

 

 **9:58 pm – Kenma:** never hopefully

 

 **9:58 pm – Kuroo:** ‘all do it’?

 **9:58 pm – Kuroo:** Wow oikawa I thought you were innocent ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **9:58 pm – Oikawa:** I DIDNT MEAN IT LIKE THAT ヾ( ￣O￣)ツ

 

 **9:58 pm – Iwaizumi:** How about we stop with the goddamn innuendos and just plan the fucking date

 

 **9:58 pm – Akaashi:** Thank you

 

 **9:58 pm – Matsukawa:** so whens everyone available?

 **9:58 pm – Matsukawa:** tomorrow?

 

 **9:59 pm – Kuroo:** Im busy

 

 **9:59 pm – Kenma:** OH MY GOD HOW SCANDALOUS YOURE NEVER BUSY ON SATURDAYS ARE YOU FUCKING CHEATING ON ME KUROO?!?!?!? DONT LEAVE ME I LOVE YOU

 

 **9:59 pm – Hanamaki:** HAHAHAHAH WHAT

**9:59 pm – Matsukawa:** what the actual fuck did you just say

 

 **9:59 pm – Bokuto:** KENMA WE ARE VERY PRUOD OF YUO FOR BEINF OPEN WIHT YOUR FEELIMGS

 

 **9:59 pm – Kenma:** the idiot stole my phone

 **9:59 pm – Kenma:** sorry to break your hearts

 

 **9:59 pm – Iwaizumi:** Of course he did

 

 **9:59 pm – Kuroo:** I would never

 

 **9:59 pm – Matsukawa:** shut up we all know you would

 

 **10:00 pm – Kuroo:** Well kenma was supposed to be shocked and proclaim his love for me but that didnt happen so I did it myself

 **10:00 pm – Kuroo:** And as established I’m busy tomorrow because I’m a good student and I’m actually going to attend an extra class

 

 **10:00 pm – Iwaizumi:** That’s not because you’re a good student

 **10:00 pm – Iwaizumi:** It’s because you waste too much time and don’t know what studying is

 

 **10:00 pm – Kuroo:** WOAH OKAY THEN

 

 **10:00 pm – Hanamaki:** get rekt scrub lord

 

 **10:00 pm – Matsukawa:** when did you get so savage iwaizumi?!

 

 **10:00 pm – Iwaizumi:** I deal with oikawa

 

 **10:00 pm – Oikawa:** EXCUSE ME IWA-CHAN U LOVE ME (↼_↼)

**10:00 pm – Iwaizumi:** …

 

 **10:00 pm – Oikawa:** IWA-CHAN OUR RELATIONSHIP IS AT STAKE HERE ψ( ` ∇ ´ )ψ

 

 **10:00 pm – Iwaizumi:** fine

 **10:00 pm – Iwaizumi:** Shittykawa, I love you

 

 **10:01 pm – Oikawa:** of course you do (ﾉ≧ڡ≦)~☆

 

 **10:01 pm – Kuroo:** How touching

 

 **10:01 pm – Matsukawa:** simply beautiful

 

 **10:01 pm – Hanamaki:** issei, i wish youd speak to me that way too~

 

 **10:01 pm – Matsukawa:** oh, takahiro, my love

 

 **10:01 pm – Bokuto:** AKAAASHJI I LOEV YOU TOOO

 

 **10:01 pm – Akaashi:** Oh my god

 

 **10:01 pm – Matsukawa:** one proclamation of love prompts another

 **10:01 pm – Matsukawa:** come on the quadruple date for more live entertainment

 

 **10:01 pm – Iwaizumi:** Who are you even talking to??

 

 **10:01 pm – Kenma:** if i dont want live entertainment do i have to come?

 

 **10:01 pm – Matsukawa:** kenma, youre part of the live entertainment

 **10:01 pm – Matsukawa:** youll be joining us

 

 **10:02 pm – Kuroo:** That sounds so ominous

 

 **10:02 pm – Matsukawa:** its really not

 

 **10:02 pm – Hanamaki:** the live entertainment involves us spying on each other’s dates while on dates ourselves

 

 **10:02 pm – Matsukawa:** such a peaceful activity~

 

 **10:02 pm – Iwaizumi:** It sounds terrifying

**10:02 pm – Oikawa:** u were right iwa-chan

 **10:02 pm – Oikawa:** lets not participate

 

 **10:02 pm – Hanamaki:** oikawa tooru admits to being wrong

 **10:02 pm – Hanamaki:** what a momentous occasion

 

 **10:02 pm – Matsukawa:** but of course, he wasnt wrong

 **10:02 pm – Matsukawa:** because the group date is destiny

 

 **10:03 pm – Hanamaki:** so true so true

 **10:03 pm – Hanamaki:** i dont see why youre all so reluctant

 

 **10:03 pm – Iwaizumi:** It’ll be fucking embarrassing

 **10:03 pm – Iwaizumi:** even a double date would be bad

 

 **10:03 pm – Kenma:** even a date would be bad

 

 **10:03 pm – Matsukawa:** hush kenma your opinion doesnt count

 **10:03 pm – Matsukawa:** we all know how much you enjoy making out with kuroo

 

 **10:03 pm – Kenma:** stop

**10:03 pm – Kuroo:** Stop now

 

 **10:03 pm – Matsukawa:** i will not stop

 **10:03 pm – Hanamaki:** its perfectly natural ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **10:04 pm – Kenma:** sdfkfsd

 

 **10:04 pm – Kuroo:** No

 

 **10:04 pm – Iwaizumi:** Hahahaahah

 **10:04 pm – Iwaizumi:** I’d almost forgotten how much I enjoy seeing you pick on someone else for once

 

 **10:04 pm – Hanamaki:** you forgot because you were too busy enjoying other things ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **10:04 pm – Matsukawa:** such as oikawa ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

 **10:04 pm – Iwaizumi:** NO

 

 **10:04 pm – Oikawa:** how about we all just go on the date and save ourselves from this humiliation

 

 **10:04 pm – Kenma:** i agree

 

 **10:04 pm – Kuroo:** Great plan im so excited for the date

 

 **10:05 pm – Akaashi:** You do realise they did that just to make you guys agree to go, don’t you?

 

 **10:05 pm – Iwaizumi:** oh my fucking god they did

 

 **10:05 pm – Bokuto:** AHAHAHAGSHAHAGAHAHAH

 **10:05 pm – Bokuto:** AKKKKADHHSJIII YOUR SO SMARTT!!!

 

 **10:05 pm – Kuroo:** Bro…

 **10:05 pm – Kuroo:** Why dont they ever tease you?!?!?

 

 **10:05 pm – Matsukawa:** because akaashi is still a new member of our elite club

 **10:05 pm – Matsukawa:** we dont want to scare him away

 

 **10:05 pm – Iwaizumi:** So is oikawa

 

 **10:05 pm – Matsukawa:** oh, iwa-chan

 **10:05 pm – Matsukawa:** weve known oikawa since the very beginning

 **10:05 pm – Matsukawa:** you always shared your tender feelings for him with us~

 

 **10:06 pm – Oikawa:** aww iwa-chan hahahah

**10:06 pm – Iwaizumi:** THE DATE SOUNDS LIKE A GREAT IDEA

 **10:06 pm – Iwaizumi:** LETS STOP THIS LOVELY CONVERSATION AND PICK A DAY

 

 **10:06 pm – Hanamaki:** what a wonderful plan iwaizumi thank you for your suggestion

 

~~

 

_Sunday 3 rd December_

After much discussion (and significant blackmailing on the part of Matsukawa and Hanamaki), they eventually decided on going out to eat lunch.

Despite the weak sunlight, the weather was almost uncomfortably cold, and Iwaizumi wished he had worn a thicker coat like Oikawa, who had actually paid attention to the weather report.

“Honestly,” Iwaizumi muttered as they waited outside the yakiniku shop that Bokuto had insisted upon visiting. “Why’s everyone taking so damn long to get here?”

Oikawa shrugged and rested his gloved hand on Iwaizumi’s arm. “Who knows? Maybe they got caught up doing… other things.” He stifled a laugh as he said it, obviously realising how suggestive it sounded, and Iwaizumi sighed.

“I wish you’d never met my friends,” Iwaizumi groaned, shaking his head in a mixture of disbelief and amusement. “I thought you were a kid when you first texted me – and now look at you, making the same sorts of jokes as _Kuroo_.”

Oikawa chortled and started to retaliate, but was interrupted by the arrival of Hanamaki and Matsukawa, who had apparently thought it would be a good idea to wear ridiculous matching scarves and hats.

Iwaizumi sighed in exasperation. “You do realise a quadruple date looks stupid enough without you two dressing up like that, don’t you?”

Matsukawa feigned shock. “Stupid? Oh, Iwaizumi, you’re sadly mistaken. Quadruple dates are the best dates.”

“Like you’ve ever been on one before,” Iwaizumi retorted. “I can’t remember the last time you even went on a regular date. Before Hanamaki, at least.”

“It’s because we’re soulmates.” Hanamaki rolled his eyes as though it was blatantly obvious. “Dates with other people just felt like they were missing something,” he added dramatically. “We only felt truly complete when we were together.”

“So technically, we’ve been practically dating for a long time,” Matsukawa pointed out with a fond glance at Hanamaki. “And we thought _you_ were oblivious.”

“I can’t believe it took you two so long to get together,” Oikawa remarked, crossing his arms in contemplation. “You honestly seem like a married couple.”

Matsukawa shrugged. “I guess even the most exceptional matchmakers can be idiots too.”

“You are _not_ an exceptional matchmaker,” Iwaizumi huffed, remembering the incessant teasing he had suffered for the past two months. “You’re just fucking evil.”

Hanamaki and Matsukawa exchanged a smirk, before Hanamaki declared, “Well, if he’s _fucking_ evil, then I guess I’m evil.”

They bumped fists, laughing at their stupid joke, while Oikawa and Iwaizumi groaned. “Can you just… not?” Oikawa sighed, but he couldn’t suppress the reluctant grin spreading across his face.

“We having a party over here?” All four turned at the sound of Kuroo’s voice to see Kuroo and Kenma approaching – thankfully, not wearing matching clothes like Hanamaki and Matsukawa, but with obviously linked arms.

“We were waiting for you because we’re wonderful people!” Oikawa exclaimed before Iwaizumi could point out that Kuroo and Kenma were over fifteen minutes late.

“What took you so long, anyway?” Iwaizumi demanded, his stomach growling. “I’m _starving_.”

Kuroo let out an irritable breath. “We caught the bus, but we had some issues with the driver. I bought a coffee on the way to the bus stop, and when we got on, the driver started complaining about how university students drink too much coffee. When we got to our stop, he made us stand outside the bus and look at its front steps while he told us a story about a guy who spilt coffee on the steps and all over his shoes. He said that he had refused to let that guy ever ride the bus while drinking coffee again, and told us that if we ever spilt anything in his bus, he’d arrest us for vandalism. Stupid, really, ’cause I didn’t spill the coffee and we did absolutely nothing wrong.”

“He’s just got a grudge against uni students who drink coffee,” Kenma added with a shrug.

Iwaizumi looked sideways at Oikawa, who had suddenly fallen quiet, before remembering something Oikawa had told him at the very beginning of their correspondence. “Hey, Oikawa, didn’t you spill coffee on a bus one time? You said the driver got super pissed and threatened to make you pay for cleaning it.”

“Shh, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa hissed, nudging Iwaizumi and refusing to make eye contact with Kuroo.

“Oh my god,” laughed Hanamaki, much to Oikawa’s displeasure. “Oikawa never told me about that, but one time we were on a bus and he literally pushed me in front of him as we got on, saying something about the driver hating him.”

“So the guy that driver was lecturing us about was _you_?” Kuroo’s eyes widened in disbelief. “You’ve got to be kidding! Out of all the bus drivers in the area, we get the one who hates all coffee-drinking students because of _you_?”

He threw back his head and cackled.

“It wasn’t my fault!” Oikawa protested. “He was the one with a problem. I could’ve cleaned it up quickly and gotten on with my life, but he decided to bite my head off instead!”

“And you texted me,” Iwaizumi added, “absolutely freaking out. I thought it was no big deal and the driver would get over it, but it’s been like two months and he’s still telling the story?”

“I told you it was serious!” Oikawa declared, triumphantly throwing his hands into the air.

Kuroo raised his eyebrows. “It was so serious that the driver held us up for–”

“HEY HEY HEY!” bellowed a voice that they all recognised as Bokuto’s, Akaashi walking beside him.

“Bro!” Kuroo dashed over to greet his friend, not bothering to finish his sentence.

Kenma sighed, tucking his hands into the pockets of his coat. “Can we eat now?”

“Jealous, Kenma?” Matsukawa smirked, patting Kenma on the shoulder. “Bokuto’s got Akaashi now, so you won’t have to worry about him stealing your boyfriend away anymore.”

Kenma rolled his eyes and moved away from Matsukawa’s touch. “I’m not jealous. Just hungry.”

“But you’re never hungry,” Matsukawa pointed out, his sly smile growing ever larger.

“I’m hungry,” Kenma insisted, his voice still soft, but slightly more passionate this time. “Absolutely starving.”

 

~

 

“So,” said Hanamaki through a mouthful of meat, “welcome to the quadruple date. I’m so glad you all agreed to come.”

“I came for the food,” Iwaizumi corrected straight away. “I’m really not here for the romantic vibes.”

Oikawa slung his arm around Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “Of course you are.”

Iwaizumi felt himself blushing immediately, but he didn’t push Oikawa’s arm off. “Sure.”

“Aww,” crooned Matsukawa. “Iwaizumi’s in love. You’d never give in that easily to any of us.”

Iwaizumi shrugged and put his own arm around Oikawa, trying to cool the heat in his face.

Kuroo grinned. “Wow,” he remarked, taking a piece of beef. “Even Kenma wouldn’t do that to me–”

He broke off suddenly, and Iwaizumi looked at him expectantly, wondering why he had stopped talking, before realising that Kenma had taken Kuroo’s hand and was now holding it quite firmly.

The others fell silent.

“That… is quite possibly the most beautiful thing I’ve seen in my entire life,” Matsukawa breathed. “Unexpected public displays of affection from the two people least likely to initiate physical contact with others: Iwaizumi and Kenma.”

Hanamaki wiped an imaginary tear from his eye. “Love has mellowed them.”

Iwaizumi ignored them and continued to eat, with one arm still wrapped around Oikawa’s side. Oikawa seemed unfazed, but Iwaizumi could tell from his small smile that he was pleased.

The rest of the meal passed in a similar fashion; Matsukawa and Hanamaki took it upon themselves to tease the others, including Bokuto and Akaashi, as they had decided that Akaashi was not likely to be scared away by them when he was already going out with Bokuto.

They had originally decided to finish the date after lunch, but as Iwaizumi and Oikawa turned to leave, Bokuto called out, “Wait! We should play volleyball!”

Iwaizumi felt his breath quicken slightly. He and Oikawa had talked about volleyball countless times, but they had never actually played together.

Oikawa’s eyes lit up. “There’s a park down the road from here, and they usually have some nets set up.”

“We’ll finally get to play together, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said with a rare smile. “Now you can actually call me your favourite setter.”

“You’ve always been my favourite setter, Akaashi!” Bokuto exclaimed, grabbing both of Akaashi’s hands in his own.

Akaashi’s face flushed bright pink. “Bokuto-san!”

Bokuto beamed, pulling Akaashi closer. “Am I your favourite spiker, Akaashi?”

“Definitely,” Akaashi confirmed.

When they arrived at the park, Matsukawa and Hanamaki immediately declared themselves a team with Iwaizumi and Oikawa. Nobody protested against this, as Kuroo and Bokuto had already decided to team up, bringing Kenma and Akaashi with them.

“I haven’t played in ages,” Iwaizumi admitted as they got ready. “I guess we’ll be relying on Mattsun and Makki, seeing as they’re on the volleyball team. And the others have got three players from the team, so we’re already at a disadvantage.”

“I wonder if Kenma’s better than me,” Oikawa mused, looking slightly put out. “He’s the only setter here who’s actually still playing.”

Iwaizumi laughed. “He probably is. I mean, he has to deal with Kuroo and Bokuto every training.”

Oikawa pouted. “He may have become a better setter, but nobody’s going to beat my serve.”

To prove this point, Oikawa served first, a fearsome jump serve that Iwaizumi had a feeling would have been even more powerful when he was in high school. Bokuto slid to receive it, but his shoe got caught on a tuft of grass and he slipped, the ball hitting the ground next to him.

“See, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa smiled smugly. “I told you nobody would be able to receive my serve.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “Bokuto tripped. I don’t think that’s a reflection of your ability, unless your secret talent is making people fall over.”

He didn’t say it, but he was actually impressed. With an injured knee, Oikawa hadn’t been able to play seriously in university, meaning he had gone for almost two years without training properly. And yet he was still able to serve so ferociously…

Oikawa’s next serve was received by Kuroo and sent to Kenma, who then set the ball up for Bokuto to spike. Their movements were incredibly quick – much faster than Iwaizumi remembered high school volleyball being – but luckily, Matsukawa was able to receive Bokuto’s spike.

Oikawa set the ball, yelling, “Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi jumped, feeling the familiar sensation of the ball against his palm, exhilaration coursing through him as the ball slammed onto the grass.

Oikawa ran over to high-five him. “You remember how to play, Iwa-chan!” he exclaimed, clearly delighted.

Iwaizumi grinned. “Of course I remember! I’m surprised you can set so well!”

“I told you not to underestimate me, Iwa-chan. And besides…” His voice softened and he stared into Iwaizumi’s eyes. “I wish we’d gotten to play together on a team. In high school. In university. Anywhere.”

“Idiot,” Iwaizumi muttered, taking Oikawa’s hand. “We’re playing together on a team right now.”

Oikawa’s smile was so wide that Iwaizumi wanted to kiss him there and then, but a call from Kuroo stopped him.

“Can you two lovebirds hurry up?” Kuroo demanded. “You’re currently beating us and I’d love to get some points back if that’s okay with you.”

Kuroo received the next serve and Akaashi set it up for Bokuto. Iwaizumi waited with bated breath as the ball flew towards him, but the receive felt so natural and the ball flew straight to Oikawa. Oikawa set to Iwaizumi, who spiked it, only for the ball to be blocked by Kuroo.

Iwaizumi dived to save it, but the ball had already hit the ground. He managed to redeem himself by receiving Bokuto’s next serve, but after Hanamaki spiked, Kenma received the ball. Akaashi set it, calling, “Bokuto-san!”, and Bokuto spiked it straight down the side.

“YOU’RE MY FAVOURITE SETTER, AKAASHI!” Bokuto cried, running to embrace Akaashi.

Kenma sighed. “I’m actually one of your setters.”

“It’s okay, Kenma,” said Kuroo, placing a hand on Kenma’s shoulder. “You’re _my_ favourite setter.”

“Kuro…” Kenma shook his head, but smiled nonetheless.

“Everyone’s having such romantic moments with their respective setter,” sighed Hanamaki to Matsukawa, “but neither of us are setters, so we’ll never experience such a strong bond.”

Matsukawa took his hand. “We don’t need a setter.”

Oikawa looked affronted, until Iwaizumi reassured him that _he_ would always need Oikawa as his setter.

Bokuto served again and Iwaizumi received, expecting Oikawa to set the ball, but instead, Matsukawa ran over and dug it up high for Hanamaki to spike.

The ball hit the ground and Hanamaki cheered. “I don’t need a setter when I’ve got you, Mattsun,” he cried, dramatically throwing himself into Matsukawa’s arms.

“We’ll never need a setter again!” Matsukawa agreed, kissing Hanamaki.

“Oh my god,” muttered Oikawa. “Spare us from this sight.”

“You’re just annoyed because they managed to score without you,” Iwaizumi pointed out.

“True,” admitted Oikawa. “But is it really necessary to start making out in the middle of a game?”

Matsukawa and Hanamaki broke apart. “Kuroo and Kenma like to make out–” Matsukawa began, before being interrupted by a volleyball served directly at his face and the sound of Kuroo’s laughter.

“God, Kenma, I thought you were going to kill them,” Kuroo spluttered.

Kenma smiled through the net at Matsukawa and Hanamaki. “I missed.”

 

~

 

“I had forgotten how tiring volleyball was,” Akaashi remarked as he and Bokuto collapsed on Bokuto’s couch. “I guess that’s what happens when you don’t play for a year.”

“You should join the team!” Bokuto insisted. “You can set to me!”

Akaashi gave a soft laugh. “I got to set to you today, Bokuto-san. You’re a really good spiker.”

Bokuto puffed up with pride. “You think so? Thanks, Akaashi!”

Akaashi smiled, leaning his head on Bokuto’s shoulder. “Can I – can I call you Koutarou like I used to?” he asked cautiously. “If that’s fine with you.”

A grin spread across Bokuto’s face. “Sure, Akaashi! Maybe I’ll call you Keiji, then…”

Akaashi bit his lip as he considered it. To be perfectly honest, he liked the way Bokuto said his name; the excitement in Bokuto’s voice always made it sound special. He licked his lips nervously. “I – uh – I’d actually prefer it if you kept calling me Akaashi.”

Bokuto’s face fell slightly. “Oh.”

“No, no, no!” Akaashi shook his head rapidly, uncharacteristically flustered. “I didn’t mean it like that. I like it when you call me Akaashi. It’s different to the way everyone else says it and I really… like it.”

Bokuto’s eyes crinkled up at the corners as he leaned in to hug Akaashi tightly. “Thanks, Akaashi!”

“Thanks, Koutarou,” Akaashi whispered.

 

~

 

Luckily for Kuroo and Kenma, their bus driver on the way back to Kuroo’s apartment was not the same one as earlier that day, so they were able to board the bus without much hassle.

“I knew you’d enjoy it,” Kuroo said vaguely. “The date.”

Kenma shrugged, smiling slightly. “Yeah. It was fun, playing volleyball with everyone.”

“Mm.” Kuroo yawned widely, nearly hitting the woman sitting behind them as he stretched his arms above his head.

“I’m glad, Kuro,” Kenma said suddenly, after a momentary silence.

“Glad?” Kuroo felt his breath hitch slightly. Kenma rarely started these sorts of conversations, particularly ones involving emotions.

Kenma flicked a piece of dirt off his shoe, avoiding eye contact. “Glad I know you.”

Kuroo opened his mouth to respond, but Kenma continued softly, “I know I always try to deny it, when Mattsun likes to tease us, but I really do care.” He lifted his gaze to meet Kuroo’s. “About you.”

Speechless, Kuroo reached for Kenma’s hand, threading their fingers together and caressing Kenma’s thumb with his own. Although they were both aware of their feelings for each other and had been together for some time, Kuroo was still not fully accustomed to hearing Kenma say things like that. They usually didn’t talk about this; they generally preferred to show their affection through small gestures such as holding hands – or occasionally, as Matsukawa often liked to point out, making out.

Due to this, Kuroo wasn’t really sure what he should say. He cared deeply for Kenma – he might even call it love – but that wasn’t the sort of thing that was usually said on a bus. However, throwing caution to the winds, he decided that perhaps it was time he started to express his feelings verbally.

Burying his face in Kenma’s hair, Kuroo whispered, “I love you.”

Kenma said nothing, but pulled Kuroo closer and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

And that was all that Kuroo needed.

 

~

 

“This really has been a success,” Hanamaki said idly, nudging Matsukawa as they walked. “Oikawa and Iwaizumi really turned out better than I could’ve hoped for, and we managed to get Bokuto and Akaashi together at the same time… and ourselves.”

Matsukawa offered a grin. “Yes, well, I reckon you start to notice these things in yourself after setting up everyone around you.”

“True words, my friend.”

Matsukawa turned around to look back at the park they had just left. “I think this is my true passion in life. I’m so invested in watching other people’s relationships develop. And teasing them. Honestly, I should just become a relationships counsellor.”

“That’s your life’s passion?” Hanamaki raised an eyebrow quizzically. “I would’ve thought you’d at least like volleyball more. Or me.”

“Aww,” crooned Matsukawa, pretending to blush. “My mistake – you come first, of course, _Takahiro._ ”

Hanamaki put a hand to his heart. “Oh, how you make my heart flutter, Issei.”

Matsukawa beamed, entwining their fingers. “You bring me such joy,” he sighed. “Whatever could I do without you?”

Hanamaki snorted, and was probably about to come up with some sort of witty retaliation when he stopped and turned his head quickly, his eyes lighting up. “You know what,” he said slowly, grinning as he pointed at the couple in front of them and to the right, “I think we should both become relationships counsellors.”

Matsukawa turned to look at where Hanamaki was pointing. “Isn’t that Sugawara…?” he asked slowly.

Sure enough, Sugawara was walking through the park, accompanied by a dark-haired man Matsukawa knew by name as Sawamura Daichi.

“I sense some chemistry here,” Matsukawa murmured slyly. “Yet they aren’t standing close enough for us to assume that they’re actually dating.”

“Indeed,” agreed Hanamaki with a smirk. “I guess that means it’s time for us to take action.”

 

~

 

At Oikawa’s grandparents’ house, Iwaizumi and Oikawa sat on the floor in Oikawa’s bedroom. Iwaizumi was, to his own horror, attempting to plait Oikawa’s hair for some peculiar reason, but after failing multiple times, he just sat, running his fingers through the soft brown curls.

“Hey, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said softly. “I don’t remember how I managed having a crush on you and not telling you.”

Iwaizumi gave a small snort. “You’re so open with your feelings now that I have no idea how you were able to keep that up.”

“You know, if I hadn’t met you, I’d probably still be moping around and spending each day complaining about how I can’t join the volleyball club,” Oikawa added, rambling slightly, and Iwaizumi could tell that he wasn’t entirely sure where the conversation was actually going.

Iwaizumi wasn’t really sure either, because he responded by saying, “Uh… Thanks, I guess?”

Oikawa smiled slightly. “Texting you by accident was probably the best coincidence that’s ever happened to me.”

“Only probably?” Iwaizumi teased. “It was definitely my best coincidence.”

Oikawa shut his eyes and leaned back against Iwaizumi. “Yeah. Maybe it was fate.”

“Maybe,” Iwaizumi echoed, wrapping an arm around Oikawa.

From upstairs, they could hear the front door click shut, and Oikawa jumped out of Iwaizumi’s grasp. “Why do my grandparents always get home when I’m perfectly happy where I am?” he grumbled, but still ran downstairs to greet them.

“Ah, Tooru, dear!” exclaimed his grandmother. “You’ve brought Hajime home again, I see.” She exchanged a knowing look with her husband. “We really like Hajime, you know, dear. You should ask him over more often.”

Oikawa sighed. “Grandma, you don’t need to try so hard to set us up, you know,” he pointed out, taking hold of Iwaizumi’s hand. “Iwa-chan and I are already dating.”

“Excellent,” said his grandfather, before turning to his wife. “I had a feeling they’d sort this out, you know.”

Oikawa’s grandmother shook her head, rolling her eyes good-naturedly. “No you didn’t. You said they were far too oblivious to manage without a little push.”

Iwaizumi gently squeezed Oikawa’s hand. “That’s true,” he said. “We were pretty oblivious.”

“Extremely oblivious,” Oikawa agreed.

To escape further questioning, Oikawa dragged Iwaizumi into the garden, claiming that they were going for a walk.

“We’ve already been out today,” Iwaizumi pointed out, slightly confused.

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “Oh, Iwa-chan, I just wanted to save you from my grandparents. I’m sure they’d love to interrogate us for hours. Let them think we’ve left.”

Iwaizumi grinned. “So we’re just going to stand here?”

“Yep,” Oikawa confirmed with a smile. “After all, this is where we confessed. A month and a day ago.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened. He could hardly believe it. The time he had spent wondering if he had a chance with Oikawa had seemed like an eternity, but their relationship was already passing in a blur. “It was that long ago already?”

Oikawa linked their arms together. “It was. And it’s been one of the best months and a day of my life.”

“Mm,” agreed Iwaizumi. He was going to add something, but Oikawa started to ramble again.

“I really enjoyed playing volleyball today,” he sighed, a faraway expression on his face. “It’s honestly been _so long_ since I played last. In high school, it was my life. I practised every day, to the extent that I screwed up my knee. I loved it, though, but after all that, we never got to go to nationals. And now I can’t even join the university team. Sometimes I wonder if it was worth it, trying hard in high school and ruining any chance I might’ve had of continuing – but I guess I can’t change it.”

He looked so dejected that Iwaizumi reached over and cupped Oikawa’s face between his hands. “It was worth it,” he reassured him, even though he knew hardly anything about Oikawa from his high school days. “You loved volleyball then and you still love it now. And besides, it’s not like you can’t ever play again, for fun.”

Oikawa shrugged. “I don’t want to play for fun. I never did.”

“But you know,” Iwaizumi began with a smile, “you had fun playing today. _I_ had fun playing.” He paused. “And you gave all you could in high school. You must’ve been strong and determined – and you still are. You’re honestly one of the most amazing people I know.”

To Iwaizumi’s surprise, Oikawa leaned in and pressed their lips together in a soft kiss. “Iwa-chan,” he breathed when they broke apart. “Thank you.” So softly that it was hardly a whisper, he added, “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess it's finally time for the fic to come to an end... Thanks to everyone who has read and supported this - I really appreciate your comments!!
> 
> If you have any suggestions for future fics or want to talk about ships, I'm on tumblr @midotaka-is-destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments or suggestions are always appreciated! (ﾉ≧ڡ≦)~☆
> 
> Thanks to my editor who has helped me a lot with this work :)


End file.
